His Constant Craving
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Beth is abducted by Perry and Ray and forced into a situation that is meant to break her. The team struggle to find her and bring her home safe. However, Ray is determined to keep Her for himself and is willing to take his obsession as far as he has too, including targeting Beth's loved ones in order to control her. Dark material, adult themes. All characters involved.
1. Prologue

**So this is my first attempt at a Stalker based story. Anyone who has read my other work will know my style is dark, but so is this show so all is good. I love the Beth and Perry storyline so this story is based all around that. It will include all the other characters too.**

**I live in the UK so TV is currently due to show episode six. I have seen up to episode ten however. This show is amazing!**

**Summary: Perry's stalking reaches its climate when he abducts Beth. Wanting to keep her all to himself, and knowing that the team will be looking for them, he drives her out to a secluded hunting cabin his grandfather once owned. Whilst there Beth comes to realise just how sick and obsessed Perry is over her. She can only hope that her team will find her and that she can survive what Perry has planned for her. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Prologue**

_Run. Run and don't stop running._

Beth kept repeating these words over and over, barely able to hear them in her own head due to how loud her heart was pounding. She was exhausted from running and she was terrified by what would happen to her if she stopped running.

_Run. Run and don't dare stop running._

She was running as fast as she could, weaving through thick tree trunks, trying to avoid the brambles that clawed at her clothes, tearing them and her soft flesh beneath them. It wasn't easy running through the forest. She was bare foot and the forest floor assaulted her feet with each step she took. Low hanging branches and twigs whipped at her body leaving behind stinging bruises. One had slapped her hard across the cheek, splitting the flesh along her cheek bone.

_Run. Run faster._

She was trying to run faster but she was injured and it was getting dark. The thick forest that surrounded her seemed to be tormenting her. She had to escape, her life depended on it, but the roots of the trees that were hidden beneath fallen leaves kept tripping her up, sending her stumbling forward but she was always able to catch her footing.

_Run!_

She was trying, but the soil beneath the rotting leaves that soiled her escape route was wet and slippery. Everything seemed against her. She just had to get away, she just had to escape.

Beth could fight. She was fast and tough. She knew how to use her opponents movements and own strength against them, but she was smart enough to know that to fight now would not be a fair match. Her wrists were cuffed together in front of her, that fact alone felt like a betrayal as they were her own cuffs. Not to mention Perry had a rifle in his hands. A huge and fully loaded rifle that she could feel pointed at her even now.

She couldn't see Perry but she could feel that he was close. She didn't dare turn around to see just how close, she just kept putting ne foot in front of the other and moving as fast as she could.

_He was behind her someone in the ever growing darkness._

It was that thought that made her legs suddenly move a little quicker. It didn't last long though as she had to quickly drop to the floor with her hands covering her head as best as they could. The gunshot that had made her drop to the floor, covering her head, echoed around her as bits of bark showered down on her from the thick tree that the bullet had burst into.

"Michelle, I see you!" Perry called out to her as lightening light up the forest bright blue. The rain began spitting and Beth knew this was going to make her escape harder. "Michelle!" he called out in a calm sing-song voice.

She hated that he knew her real name, she hated it more to hear him say it. She pushed herself up and began moving forward again. She had barely put distance between herself and the gun shot tree when the front half of her bare foot hooked itself tight underneath the root of a tree. She fell forward and landed hard on her floor. Pain hit her everywhere. Her ankle screamed it, the flesh on her foot had been torn and ripped by the rough root, her left wrist had been crushed awkwardly beneath her body and she was sure had suffered severe damage. Her ribs had smacked down against some more tree roots and the pain in them had winded her completely.

It took a minute but finally the air returned to her lungs. With a whimper she attempted to push herself up but pain shot up her leg and she collapsed back down to the forest floor with a cry of pain. Straight away she tried to push herself again but this time it was a hard blow to her back that sent her crashing back down to the floor. It had been accompanied by a loud crack of thunder and what seemed like an explosion of cold heavy rain.

Beth rolled onto her side and tried to push herself up again. She knew being stood was much less vulnerable a positon than lying on the floor. Perry slammed the butt of the gun into her chest forcing her to lie on her back on the cold and now very wet forest floor. The rain pounding down against her body soaked through to her bones, sending a chill right down her spine making her body shiver all over.

"I told you what would happen if you tired to escape," Perry said matter-of-factly as he glared down at her, the riffle in his hands now pointing right at her face. Beth chose to look at his face and not the barrel of the gun. Rain dripped from Perry's nose, from his chin and his hair. He was squinting slightly to keep the rain out of his eyes. "You're mine! I told you that back at the cabin."

Some part of her was telling her to beg him for forgiveness, tell him she would do anything if he would spare her a death on a cold forest floor. Another part of her wanted to kick him as hard as she possibly could, and keep on kicking him until she knew it was safe to run again, because he wouldn't be able to get up and chase her. She knew that wasn't going to happen right now though. All she had left right now, all she had the energy for besides holding off passing out from pain, was words.

"I'll never be yours!" she spat at him.

"You already are," Perry pointed out with a smirk before swinging his arms back only to bring them back down, connecting the solid metal of the rifle against Beth's head. Knocking her out cold.

Beth lay there lifeless as Perry crouched down beside her. He brushed her rain soaked hair back of her face. The rain was making the blood that seeped from a wound made by being hit with the gun trickle down her head in a slow stream.

"I'm sorry Michelle, really I am," he said.

He then scooped her up and flung her petite body over his shoulders. Keeping a firm grip on the rifle too he carried her back towards the cabin, back to the hell he had planned for her.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please let me know if you want more. Other chapter will be longer than this one. This chapter was just to offer a taste of what's to come. **

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to everyone who has already taken an interest in this story. I promise to update as quickly as possible but please be aware sometime my work life is pretty hectic. **

**A/N: So this chapter goes back to the beginning before the events of the previous chapter. It will work through from here up until that point and then carry on from there. **

**For those watching the show you may see a couple of scenes taken for the 10****th**** episode. This story starts after Beth has found the pictures of her on Perry's dorm room wall.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 1**

Beth was running down the street. It wasn't just Jack who went running every morning to keep fit...or was it, like Beth, to clear the mind, create a distraction from things. It was early, the sun was still rising so she was running alongside a golden orange sky. It was stunning and she found herself closing her eyes for a second and allowing the warm morning breeze to blow over her face. She loved this time of morning on the street. There were only ever a few people, mostly workers taking their dogs for a quick morning stroll or other runners, the postman. It was so peaceful.

Beth had her headphones in. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't think to turn around and scan down the street. If she had she would have seen the car that was slowly following her, careful to stay far back so she wouldn't suspect. _Perry loved watching her run._ He loved how her ponytail bounced back and forth. He tried to imagine what her hair would feel like. He presumed it would feel as silky soft as it always looked. He imagined it would smell sweet, like the wild orchid shampoo and conditioner she bought at the store most weeks.

He imagined what it would feel like to tangle his hand up in her hair and tug her head back so he could kiss her elegant neck. He knew she would taste sweet. It was something that made his mouth water, made his heart pound, made his cock twitch in his pants. _God he wanted her..._

He watched her cross the road and enter a small store that sold every flavour smoothie ever created. Hers was always the same, a green drink made up of apples, mint, a touch of ginger and lemon and cucumber. He had tried it himself and could understand why she liked it so much. It was delicious and refreshing..._like her._ He pulled up and sat waiting for her to come out of the small store. Minutes later she did. She was now walking leisurely with her green smoothie in hand. He smiled, she was so predictable and she didn't even know it.

He knew she would now make her way back home. When she got there today she would find a parcel waiting on her porch. It was a gift from him, a huge bouquet of flowers and a sympathy card with another copy of the article he had detailing the fire her family had been killed in. He couldn't yet decide if he hated the man who had stalked her back then and gone on to kill her whole family, sparing only her. He couldn't decide if he wanted to kill him for making Beth suffer that way, or shake his hand and applaud him for making her suffer that way.

He chose to forget about this issue and hoped Beth would like the flowers...or not, either option was as much fun for him to witness as the other.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth was just finishing up her smoothie as she walked across the drive, past her car and towards her porch. She was dreading what she needed to do today, which was tell Tracy about Perry who had been lying to her calling himself Brody. It had all just a ploy to get closer to Beth, find out everything or anything he could about her. She knew her friend would be crushed when she found out. Tracy really seemed to like him and Beth could see he had done her some good. Tracy had come out of her shell more since meeting him. She was sure that would all change once she knew the truth.

Her thoughts were suddenly pushed aside and she had to stop when she saw a huge bunch of white lilies sitting by her front door. She quickly turned around to see if she could spot any signs of who may have delivered such an expensive looking bouquet. She saw no one, not even Perry who was stood behind a tree down the street watching her. He was loving the look of worry and confusion on her face.

Beth slowly walked over to the flowers. Any other woman would be grateful but Beth hated the flowers immediately and hated not knowing who they were from more so. She suddenly saw a small envelope among the bouquet. Holding it just at the very edge she grabbed it and pulled it open to find a small card. It read,_ To Michelle, with sympathy. _It was accompanied by the same article, detailing the fire that had killed her family, that she had received a coupe of days ago.

She spun around on her heels, hoping to see who could have brought her the damn flowers, although she had a pretty good idea. It was Perry, after what she had found in his dorm room, she just knew it. She could only wonder how he could know about her past, _about Michelle._ She reached down and grabbed the flowers and raced off her porch and over to the trash cans. She tore the lid off one of them and dropped the flowers into it, but not the card or article, before slamming the lid back on.

She took one more look around before racing inside. She guessed he was watching and if he was she hoped he could see her hatred for him written all over her face. She knew Tracey would be over soon. She had to tell her all about Perry, about his stalking her, the wall in his dorm room and the pictures that had littered it, about how he was using Tracy to get close to her.

Perry was furious that Beth had dumped the flowers. He had more than enough money to spare so that wasn't the reason he was so mad she had dumped the expensive bouquet. He had to grit his teeth together to stop himself from yelling out to her. _She couldn't humiliate him like that! He wouldn't let her._

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth walked into the TAU office feeling rather shaken up but she didn't dare let her colleagues see this. She was ate enough as it was. Of course Jack was the first one to speak to her.

"You look like you had a rough morning," he said

"Geez, thanks," she replied flatly. She had had a rough morning, after receiving her unwanted present this morning she had then had to spill to her only friend that a fucked up rich kid was stalking her and so was only sleeping with Tracy to get closer to herself. To steal whatever info he could from Tracy about Beth. Understandably, Tracy didn't take it well but had promised to act normal if Perry did show up.

"I didn't mean it like that," Jack quickly protested. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Jack!" she told him in a tone that said she would only answer that question once.

But of course Jack had to keep pushing, "You sure?"

Beth walked into her office and slammed the door shut on him. She wasn't in the mood to be interrogated by him today. She put her bag down behind her desk and sat down. She scooped out some folders from her bag and dropped them down onto her desk. The sympathy note she had kept from the flowers fluttered out from the pile, glaring up at her. Reminding her she was being watched.

She ran her hands over her face, rubbing her tired eyes. She picked up the note again and studied it. She hated how confused she was by all of this. If she was dealing with this situation as it was happening to someone else she knew she would push them to report it, to be careful. But she didn't want to tell anyone, she wanted to pretend it wasn't happening. At the same time she wanted to confront Perry, kick his sorry ass into next week.

She picked up the article next and studied that. Not that she had too she had looked at it so many times in the past that she knew it by heart. A moment later she had to look up as Janice knocked and walked in. The new case was already rolling and Beth had to catch up with a few things before even thinking of going out into the field.

"Everything okay?" Janice asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked. She wished everyone would just leave her alone. If she wasn't thinking about it all, if everyone would act like normal she hoped she may be able to try and forget about it all.

"You're late?" Janice questioned.

"So?" Beth snapped defensively.

"You're never late." Janice pointed out.

Once more she found herself saying she was fine. She thanked Janice and tried to get on with her original plan...acting like everything was normal.

**~0~0~0~0~**

That evening Beth found herself doing her usual routine; alarm on, windows checked, locked and tonight checked again. She made sure the curtains were closed tight making sure to scan the street outside before she did so. She half expected to see Perry standing there. She hated that she didn't know he had already been stood out there whilst she had done this nightly routine.

It made her angry, scared. This was her house and she was supposed to feel safe, however she had learnt years ago that your house wasn't necessarily a definite form of security. She decided on a long hot candle lit bath before bed. She decided a glass of wine would go along with it perfectly.

**~0~0~**

Just a short while later and Beth was lay in her tub, enveloped in hot water and bubbles. A dozen small candles were lit around the edge lighting the bathroom in a warm golden glow. But the bathroom was silent, too silent, the only sound was the dripping of the tap, spilling droplet after droplet of cold water into the bath water. Beth glared at the tap, wishing it would stop the irritating dripping.

She took another long sip of wine, in doing so finishing her glass. She was shocked by herself that she had already finished two glasses, large glasses. She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the door bell ring. It was late so she knew whoever was ringing would not be someone she wanted to see.

She climbed out of the bath and wrapped a think red towel around her body. She threw on a bath robe over it, the thin silky material sticking to her wet arms. Water dripped down her legs as she moved out of the bathroom and across the hall. She walked slowly down the stairs and made her way over to the front door.

She hesitated, suddenly wondering if she should go get her gun in case someone was standing on the other side, but first she decided to look through the peephole in the door. She was shocked to see no one standing on the other side. She had definitely heard the door bell ring.

For a moment she couldn't understand it, she took another look and her heart skipped a beat. Although there was no one standing there, there was a rather crumpled looking bouquet of flowers. Beth knew they were the same ones she had dumped earlier after they had been delivered during her run.

She was angry, humiliated and terrified all at the same time. She moved to turn the alarm off, unlock the door, wanting to go dump the flowers in the trash again but her hand was shaking too much to punch in the code. She slapped her palm angrily against the wall above the code panel.

She turned her back to the door and slid down it. She held her hand over her face as tears threatened to fall. A sob burst from her throat. She wasn't sure she could stand being stalked again, going through the same thing she had before, even if this time her family couldn't be hurt by it.

She quickly sucked in a breath of air and rubbed her face, wiping the few stray tears that had fallen away. She refused to show weakness, refused to let Perry, who she knew was doing all of this, make her feel this way.

Little did she know that Perry was already watching her through a slight gap in one of the curtains that she had missed. He loved the way her face looked when she was scared. He loved the way she could make herself act strong when he knew she was crumbling in side. He loved the look of tears on her face. He loved that he was the one making her feel all these things.

**~0~0~0~0~**

_**The following day**_

It had been a long TAU's current case, involving a female stalker who had once been a victim and had decided to get revenge, had only been made harder for Beth to focus on as she had to deal with keeping her very scared best friend Tracy safe. After telling her about Perry she had told her to keep minimal contact with him to avoid making him realise that he was under suspicion.

Tracy had tried but deep down Beth had known her friend was not so strong. It had only taken Perry showing up at Tracy's place of work, after numerous unanswered calls and messages, to scare the woman out of her wits. Beth had decided that Tracy was going to stay with her in her house. An officer in a patrol car would be placed outside at all times. This made Tracy feel safe, and Beth happy knowing she was being guarded somewhere safe, but still Beth hadn't been able to truly focus.

With the day having finally come to an end, and the case having being closed, Beth decided to get some food and take it back to her friend in an attempt to comfort her. As she stepped out of the store she thought about how Janice had spoke to her in her office earlier in the day. Janice was a smart woman and could tell something was worng. She had insisted that, although not true friends, that Beth could speak to her if need be. Beth although thankful had insisted nothing was wrong. She knew Janice didn't belive her but it wasn't easy for Beth to open up and let people in. She had been lonely for so long it was almost comfortable that way. She had herself to sort out her problems..._or so she thought._

She shook the memory of the conversation out of her head and took out her phone. She quickly called Tracy to let her know she was on her way home. After having done so she had just returned her phone to her pocket, and reached her car, when she heard a familiar voice asking if he could assist her with her bags.

Her heart pounded hard against her chest as she turned to see Perry standing beside her car. She wasn't sure what to do, her body seemed frozen. Her mind was racing!

"It's nice to see you, Lieutenant Davis," Perry said, "But then you aways stop off here for dinner. You love their deli salads, Kale and butternut squash, it's your favourite, right?" he said knowingly.

The fact he knew this made Beth feel sick to her stomach. She found it hard to keep her shock from her face, but somehow she did. Somehow managing to make her voice sound confident, unnerved, she asked, "Why are you following me, Perry?"

"Come on, you know the answer to that!" he said, sounding almost annoyed that she would even waste her breath asking it. "I'm obsessive. I have a severe obsessive personality disorder that can't be treated. One doctor even diagnosed me as psychopathic." he said matter-of-factly.

Beth felt like her heart was going to burst through her chest. She had to get out of this situation now. "You need help," she said as she reached to open her car door.

Perry quickly stepped forward, blocking her from doing this. "That's what they say, but my dad just seems to think I'm perfect so I'm just going with that for now," he said cooly.

For a moment Perry g;ared at her and Beth didn't dare take her eyes off him. Suddenly, growing more angry, he asked, "How's Tracy? I know you know."

"You'll never see her again, Perry." Her reply was meant to be a fact but also a warning for him to stay away from her.

"That's too bad. She was nice. Sad, a bit tragic...like you," he said as he took a step closer to her.

"Get away from my car!" Beth told him as she once more tried to reach out and open her car door but again Perry was quick to block her actions.

"Or what?" he growled, "You're gonna hit me again! No one has ever touched me like that! Why did you smack me around!" he seethed. "Is it because I remind you of Ray?" he asked.

Beth felt her blood begin to boil. She hated that he knew about her, knew about Ray and what he had done to her and her family.

"I can understand that, both rich kids, protected by money." he said, "Boy he really did a number on you didn't he," he mocked, "killed your whole family! How do you survive something like that?" he asked a furious Beth. "Change your name, become a detective and help others, but does it ever get better...Michelle?"

She hated to hear him say her name. "Please," he continued, "I wanna know!"

She was getting more and more angry, and was unsure how much longer she could control it. Perry saw this despite her best efforts to hide it. "You wanna hit me right now, don't you? People are watching," he pointed out.

Beth took a step closer to him, moving her face just inches away from his and replied, "They won't always be!"

She stepped back again and ripped open her car door, swinging it open against Perry who was instantly furious she had done so. She climbed into the drivers seat and tried to pull the door shut but Perry quickly grabbed hold of it. He leaned in and threatened, "I can't wait." he said before letting go of the door.

Beth quickly slammed it shut. Perry walked off away from the car and it was then that she could hold it in no longer. A sob burst from her throat and tears quickly followed. She tried to force them back but it was no good. She leant over the steering wheel and allowed her emotions to get the better of her.

**~0~0~**

Janice was just finishing up her paperwork at her desk. She flicked off her computer, stood up and reached for her bag. That was when she noticed Beth standing there. She could see the look of fear on the other womans face. She noticed how Beth was wringing her fingers together in a nervous way, clearly she was flustered y something. She could see she had been crying, tears were still in her eyes, waiting to burst their banks.

"What is it?" Janice asked.

"I messed up," Beth confessed. "I need your help," she admitted, realising she had never once asked for help in her life, a mistake that had cost her family their lives.

"You got it," Janice replied without hesitation.

With that Beth led Janice to her office and spent the next couple of hours telling her everything about her past, about how Ray had stalked her, killed her whole family. Told her about how she had beat Perry and threatened him to stay away from a fellow university student, only to have his fixation turn to her. How she had broken into his dorm room and found multiple pictures of herself drawn by Perry, pictures of him watching her, of them both, some of them sexual, one of him strangling her on a bed. She told her of his threat.

_Told her of her fears. _

**TBC**

**Thank you so much for reading. Please review and let me know what you think so far. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to everyone reading and reviewing. I love that you all want more so here it is. Hope you all enjoy. This chapter also contains scenes or references to scenes from the show. I haven't seen all of episode eleven yet so I apologize for any mistakes in scenes from that episode. **

**I hope everyone is enjoying the Christmas holidays!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 2**

Beth and Janice were sat at the table in Beth's house. Beth had explained everything to Janice in her office on the previous night, but now they were just going over a few more details, and Beth was showing Janice through her box of personal things from her old life.

Beth was cradling a mug of hot coffee, her mind too muddled to realise the mug was almost burning hot. It was hard for her to open up to anyone, but Janice was being so great, so understanding and so supportive.

Janice was flicking through a file, a file that held an old copy of Beth's birth certificate and other personal details. "That's everything you told me," she said as she closed the folder, " Except your real name, Michelle Webber." she said with a smile, thinking how much the name suited her.

Beth smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Michelle," she said. Sometimes Michelle felt like a stranger to Beth, and not the person she actually was, _the person she was born to be._

"I'm sorry about your family," Janice said sincerely.

"Thank you," Beth replied.

"And Ray is still incarcerated?" Janice asked.

"His family have money, so, they negotiated his sentence down to a mandatory programme at the Seattle Pacific psychiatric hospital. He's been there ever since the fire." Beth told her.

"So, Perry used your friend, Tracy, to gain access to your home?"

"Yeah, and to gain enough information to find out my real identity. Janice, my records have been sealed since I was eighteen years old. This kid...he's so smart..."

"And a psychotic," Janice pointed out, not that she needed too, Beth already knew this.

"And he comes from money. Just like Ray. So we can't arrest him unless we have real proof that he has been stalking me," Beth said.

Janice simply looked at Beth, unable to miss the worry on her face. She quickly realised that there was other ways, and other reasons, that Perry could ger arrested.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth had finished up her meeting with Janice and had gone into the living room to find Tracy crying. She had decided she needed to distract her friend from recent events. She had to be in work so could only offer a quick distraction. The idea was just to go for a coffee, but this had suddenly turned into a small shopping spree. The whole time an undercover officer was hanging around outside each shop they went in.

They had wandered into one shop where Tracy had bought an over-sized and not so flattering top._ Beth understood this_. The wolly sweater was meant to be for her to hide away under. The next shop they had entered they had wandered around until they had entered the underwear section.

Tracy suddenly picked up a bra and panties set. It was red, lacy, very sexy, and looked more than comfortable, _which was always a bonus_. "I love this," she said, "Not that there's much point in me buying it now, however, its not like there is anyone to see it."

"Trace, I'm sorry," Beth had to say,"You were happy with him"

Tracy smiled at her and shook her head, "You have nothing to be sorry about. It wasn't your fault Brody...I mean Perry, was a psycho who just used me to get closer to you. Hey, at least I got some great sex out of it." She had to try and look on the positive side of things.

Beth suddenly had to ask something she had been wondering about for a while "What was he like?" she asked.

"In bed ?" Tracy asked, wondering why Beth would care about such a thing.

"No, _God no_, I don't need to know about that. I mean what was he like in general."

"Ah, well he was normal. Better than normal in fact. He was sweet, and funny and charming...and for the record he was amazing in bed. He was the most well equipped man I've ever been with." she said with a smile. Perry had in fact been very well equipped, she had never been with a man as big as he had been. She had been sore for days after the first few times they had had sex.

Tracy turned to look at Beth, she could see a look of..._perhaps it was fear,_ on her face. Realising what Perry probably had in mind for Beth, Tracy realised how stupid what she had said had been, "Beth, I'm so sorry, that was probably the last thing you wanted to hear!"

Beth smiled, like such fears had never crossed her mind. "Forget it. Look, I think you should just buy the underwear. Okay, so your first attempt at dating didn't go great, but perhaps the next will be Mr Right." she said supportively.

"I suppose you're right," Tracy said, smiling a little, then suddenly more as a thought came to her mind, "I''ll make a deal with you, B," she said, "I'll buy this, if you do too." she said holding up the underwear set.

Beth just smiled, laughed a little, and then reached out and grabbed one in her own size, but in a different colour. "Fine, but I'm getting it in black."

As they walked to the checkout counter neither woman realised that they were being watched. Stood just outside the store, just out of sight, was Perry. He loved the underwear, he was imagining Beth in it. He was imagining ripping it from her body as she lay tied to a bed, powerless to stop him. _He needed to have her soon. _

He quickly backed away from the shop as Beth and Tracy walked from the store. Once more, watching but out of sight he watched as the two women stood there talking, Beth explaining that she had to get to work, Tracy thanking her for the distraction.

He watched the two women hug and then part ways, Tracy taking all the shopping bags with her. He turned to watch Beth leave. The undercover officer followed Tracy leaving Beth walking alone.

Perry couldn't resist it, he had to follow her. He stayed far enough back so she wouldn't sense him there. He followed her through the parking lot, hiding behind cars so she wouldn't spot him. He quickly had to duck down when she turned to look around. He could tell from the look on her face that she thought she was being followed.

He watched her shrug the feeling off and continue walking to her car. He couldn't miss the fact that she now walked a little faster, despite the fact that the parking lot was full of people.

"Soon," he said out loud as he turned his back to the car he had been hiding behind. He slid down it and sat on the floor. Once more he imagined what it would be like to see Beth in the underwear she had just brought. He decided he couldn't wait much longer to have her.

"Soon," he said, promising such a thing to himself.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth was in her office, filing some paperwork when she saw the movement from the corner of her eye. She looked up to see Janice and another Officer escorting Perry who was clearly under arrest. For a moment she was sure her mind was paying tricks on her. Perry couldn't stop glaring at her, but Janice offered a smile before she pulled back to talk to Beth who rushed out of her office.

"What's going on? What happened to your neck?" Beth asked noticing the bruising that had already formed on Janice's neck.

"I went to the university to speak to Perry. He didn't like what I had to say so he attacked me," she said, then with a slight smile added, "We have to take assaulting a police officer seriously." The truth was Janice had provoked the attack. She had mocked Perry about his dead mother and his mental issues. It had all been a tactic and it had worked.

"Your neck?" Beth said in concern.

"It's fine, backup showed up before he could really hurt me.," Janice explained, "We got him, Beth."

Beth just nodded, she didn't feel like this was really happening. It couldn't be this easy. "Okay, lets do this properly. Give him his phone call and get him his lawyer if he wants one."

"Okay," Janice agreed, quickly giving Beth's shoulder a supportive squeeze before following after Perry and the other officer.

Beth didn't even notice as Jack stepped beside her. She didn't dare take her eyes off Perry until he was in the interview room. A cold chill ran down her spine when he halted just outside the interview and looked down the corridor and directly at Beth. His eyes were colder than she had ever seen them. She didn't realise she had done it but she brought her hands up to rub away the goosebumps that had come up on her arms.

"Isn't that the Whitley kid? Didn't he show up here a while ago to talk to you?" Jack asked.

Beth turned to face Jack once Perry had been showed inside the interview room by the officer.

"What the hell did he do now?" Jack asked.

"Jack, it's Janice's case, why don't you mind your own business. Concentrate on your own cases!" Beth snapped at him. She instantly wished she hadn't but she couldn't take it back, so instead, she headed down the corridor and into the small observation room that overlooked the interrogation room where Perry was now sat.

**~0~0~**

Almost a half hour had passed before the interview had finally began. Beth was stood in silence watching as Janice talked to a very quiet Perry. She could see Perry was angry. He was just staring down at the table on which his handcuffed wrists sat.

"Come on, Perry...talk to me." Janice said, her tone mocking.

Beth knew this tactic, but she couldn't decide if it was the correct one to use on Perry. He was smart, he didn't want to be spoke to like a child, that would only anger him more. Beth was sure making him feel like the smart one would get much more results.

Perry looked up, but not at Janice, he looked over her shoulder and right at Beth. She knew he couldn't actually see her but the way his eyes locked on hers she sure as hell felt like it. She felt a cold chill run down his spine.

"You have no idea what you've done," Perry said. His words were not aimed at Janice, but rather at Beth whom he continued to glare at. "You've just made the worst mistake of your life!"

Beth took a deep and shaky breath. She knew Perry's words were a threat and she knew he damn well meant them. She suddenly looked at the door as it burst open. Two men in suits walked in. One of them had lawyer written all over him. The other looked like Perry, but older.

"Dad!" Perry said, confirming Beth's suspicions.

"You can't just come in here like that!" Janice snapped.

"I'm Mr Whitley's lawyer. You cant ask him any more questions until I've spoke to him, and frankly you have no case here."

"Your client assaulted a Detective."

"Rubbish! My son would never do that. Your allegations will never see my sons record!"

"Look at the evidence, Mr Whitley," Janice said pointing to her neck.

"I've already taken a look at the footage from the University. They sent it right over to me. You clearly provoked this assault, Detective."

"It was still an assault!" Janice said.

"You went after my son first. I am damn sure going to tell the papers, and anyone else who will listen, how this unit is targeting my son for no reason."

"Your son is stalking our Lieutenant. We have reason to believe he entered her house without her permission and..."

"And do you have evidence of that?" the lawyer asked.

Janice just glared at him. It was a clear no.

"Didn't think so. This is all rubbish. I'm taking my client home. If you wish to speak to him again you do it when I am present!" the lawyer snapped. "Come, Perry, lets go."

Perry stood and held his wrists out to the officer in the room. The officer hesitated, not sure if he should uncuff him or not. His answer came from Beth who appeared in the doorway.

"Uncuff him." she said as she stood there glaring at Perry. Her arms were folded tightly across her chest. She wanted to stand tall and confident, but her body didn't seem to allow this.

The officer did as he was told. And Perry turned to look at Beth with the usual half smile, smug, thing that he did. Beth stepped a side as Mr Whitley, Perry's lawyer, and then Perry walked out. Perry stopped for just a second by her. "See you soon, Michelle," he muttered quietly so no one but Beth would hear.

Janice stepped out and watched the three men walk away. "Why are we allowing him to walk away?" she asked, anger in her voice.

"Because he is about to slip up again. Bigger this time. All of this has angered him. He's pissed off. He's gonna screw up." Beth informed her before she walked back to her office. She needed to hide away from the others for a while. She had to release the breath she had been holding since Perry had come into the office.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth walked out of her office. They had done all the work they could for one day. She wanted to go home, have a long bath and climb into bed. She spotted Janice sitting at her desk. She could see she still looked angry.

"Janice, what you did today... I appreciate it, really," Beth said.

Janice smiled at her but said, "I wanna see this guy behind bars. I won't let what happened to you before happen to you again."

Beth smiled at her and said, "Thankyou. Look, go home. Have a drink of wine, or a bath. Forget about today. We'll get Perry soon."

"I hope so." Janice replied.

"G'night," Beth said.

"Night" Janice replied.

She watched Beth walk away then turned back to her computer screen. She continued to research the Whitley family, taking note of anything that could be of use.

**~0~0~0~0~**

A few hours had passed when Janice finally decided it was time to go home. She shut down her computer and tossed a few things into her bag. She switched off her desk lamp and grabbed a file of information she had gathered on Perry.

Just moments later she was out on the street. She couldn't be bothered going home and cooking, but she was starving, so she decided takeaway would be good. She was heading to the Indian takeout just down the street from the TAU building.

She pulled out her phone and began checking through a few messages as she crossed the quiet street.

She looked up as she heard tyres come screeching towards her. She didn't have time to get out of the way as a car came speeding towards her. The main beam was on so she was blinded and could not see the driver. The car smacked hard into her body, which crashed up against the bonnet before bouncing off. She rolled across the floor, bleeding, badly injured..._her body lifeless. _Her phone shattered on the floor.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth was in bed. She was lay on her stomach, her arms up above the covers the way she always did. She never wanted them trapped beneath the covers, just in case. She was unsettled, trapped in a bad dream.

The shrill ring of her cell phone made her jump up in bed. She had to struggle to catch her breath for a moment before she reached out and grabbed her phone. "Detective Davies," she said, rubbing her tired eyes with the back of her finger. Her heart suddenly sank as she was told, "There's been an accident, it's Detective Lawrence..."

**~0~0~**

It had taken Beth just minutes to throw some clothes on. Some black leggings, black thigh high boots and a long, white, long sleeved shirt and a black leather jacket. Her hair was a mess, she had no makeup on but none of that mattered. All that mattered now was getting to the hospital where Janice was in surgery.

She ran down the front steps of her house and raced over to her car, never knowing that Perry was watching the whole thing. He had seen the lights go on in her bedroom, knew she was changing. He thought she looked beautiful right now. She really was a natural beauty.

He watched as her car sped out of the drive-way and screeched off down the street.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth had called the others on the way to the hospital. Jack and Ben met her in the waiting room outside the OR. She was pacing back and forth, making dozens of phone calls, trying to find out everything she could.

"BETH!" Jack called out to her as he and Ben walked up to her.

"How is she?" Ben asked.

"She's still in surgery. She has multiple broken bones, internal bleeding. They're trying to relieve pressure on her brain right now."

"Who did this?" Jack asked.

"I have don't have proof...but I have a pretty good idea." Beth said.

_She just knew Perry was behind this and she was going to prove it and make him pay. _

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please keep up the great reviews. I love hearing what people think so far, any predictions they might have for future chapters. If you have any questions please feel free to ask them. **


	4. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to say a huge thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it all. I wish you all the very best for the New Year.**

**Okay, so this is the chapter you have all been waiting for. This is where Perry abducts Beth. I wanted to get it up quick so it hasn't been sent to a beta. I apologize now for any mistakes in grammar or spelling. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 3**

_**The following morning**_

Beth walked into Janice's private hospital room. She couldn't help but think that Janice looked tiny in the huge hospital bed. She had yet to come round from surgery that had save her life, and the more time that passed the more that the team, and the doctors, worried that she may not wake up.

Beth studied Janice for a moment, there was a thick white bandage wrapped around her head, her left arm was resting in a sling. Her right leg was in a cast. She was hooked up to drips and monitoring machines. Her face was full of cuts and bruises. It brought tears to her eyes to see her friend like this.

"She'll be awake soon," Jack said from where he stood by the window, watching Beth.

Beth walked closer to Janice's bed. She stood there for a moment just watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. She couldn't help but feel that she was responsible for the state Janice was in right now. Suddenly she felt too guilty standing in the room. Janice's parents who had been on vacation in England were due to arrive soon to be by their daughters bedside. Beth knew she couldn't face them, how could she. She knew Perry was responsible for this, and she knew it was because Janice had been trying to protect her.

"I have to get back to the office," she began to say, but Jack quickly interrupted her.

"Her parents will be here any minute, don't you want to stay and talk to them?" Jack asked.

"No. You talk to them. I have to go," she said as she rushed over to the door, "Phone me if there are any changes!" she called back to him before the door cosed behind her.

Just to be safe, Beth had posted a guard outside Janice's room. She stopped to talk to him for a second, checking to see if anyone had tried to get in. The guard told her no and she was glad, as it meant Perry was staying away. She couldn't yet decide if he would be stupid enough to try and visit Janice, or send her a gift, or something.

"Her parents are going to be here soon," Beth told the guard, "Detective Larson is inside, he will..."

"Beth Davies?!"

Beth stopped what she was saying and turned to look down the corridor. Instantly her eyes fell upon the woman who had called out her name. Her voice caught in her throat for a moment and so she couldn't respond to the woman.

She knew, just with one glance, that this woman was Janice's mother. Janice clearly inherited her mothers beauty and her fathers proud and confident walk. The couple came to a stop just in front of her.

"Are you Beth Davies?" The woman asked with tears in her eyes.

Beth nodded, asked, "Mr and Mrs Lawrence?"

"Yes!" the woman cried, "Please, where is Jannie?"

"She's in there. The guard is just a precautionary," Beth explained, trying to sound calm, but Janice's parents were clearly, and understandably, worried.

"Who did this to my little girl?" Janice's father asked. His voice was strong, but Beth could sense the anger and the worry in it that made it shake a little as he spoke.

"I promise you that I am going to get the person responsible for this."

"I believe you will. Now if you will excuse us we have to see Jannie." Mr Lawrence said before he and his wife stepped around Beth. The guard opened the door for them and Beth watched them walk inside. The door didn't shut quick enough to block out Mrs Lawrence's heartbreaking sob.

Heavy tears burned Beth's eyes upon hearing the sound. She moved quickly away from Janice's hospital room. She only made it around the corner out of sight before her own sob burst from her throat. She couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She had lived through one stalker hurting her friends, her family and now she was seeing it again. She felt guilty, but she quickly forced her tears back and used the back of her hand to dry her face. She was going to use her anger to fuel her desire to see Perry pay.

She pushed away from the wall and carried on down the corridor. She was going back to the office, but first she had somewhere else she had to go. There was someone else she had to see.

**~0~0~0~0~**

The main door on the Whitley mansion was a huge, pointed arch shape, chunk of oak. Beth could only imagine how much that little detail to the place cost, she didn't bother to think how much the whole house was worth. Right now she didn't even care.

She rang the door bell again and waited until finally the door opened. It was a maid who answered the door. Beth showed her her badge and there was nothing the elder maid could do to stop her walking right in.

**~0~0~**

Beth had waited in a luxurious lounge for over ten minutes. She was waiting for Perry but it was Mr Whitley who suddenly burst into the room.

"What the hell do you think you are playing at, Detective!" he roared at Beth.

"Lieutenant!" Beth corrected him, "And it's not you I need to speak to, it's your son."

"You, and your team, need to stay away from him!" Mr Whitley ordered.

"And he needs to stay away from me and my team!" Beth replied angrily.

"What allegations are you making against him now?" Mr Whitley scoffed.

"I believe, very strongly, that he is responsible for a hit and run involving one of my Detectives!" Beth growled at him.

"You're insane! You're obsessed with my son!" Mr Whitley yelled at her.

"Can you tell me where he was last night?!" Beth yelled back at him.

"I was here." Perry suddenly said from behind her.

Beth fell silent. She turned to face him where he stood in another door way that led into the lounge that they were standing in. "Do you have anyone who can prove that?" she asked him

"Perry, leave us, now!" Mr Whitley snapped.

"No, it's okay, Dad. Lieutenant Davis thinks she can bully me." Perry said as he walked right up to Beth.

"I'm not trying to bully you, Perry. I don't need to. I want to see you behind bars for what you did to Detective Lawrence. You ran her down with your car, or some other car that you got your filthy little hands on, and you left her to die in the street."

Perry smiled at her and then using words she had once used on him replied, "I have no recollection of that."

Beth glared at him, she knew what he was doing. She knew the words were ones she had used. "I will prove that you did this, and when I do, your Daddy won't be able to protect you from what I will do to you."

"Are you threatening my son!" Mr Whitley roared at her.

"I don't make threats, Mr Whitley!" she spat as she walked past him and towards the door that would lead her back out into the hall, and on her way back out of the mansion, "I make promises!" she said as she slammed the door shut behind her leaving the two Whitley men alone in the house together.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth was in her office. She had left the Whitley mansion and drove, as fast as legally possible, back to the office. She had gathered everything off Janice's desk and was going through it all carefully to see what she had found out about Perry. She was also searching through the things the medics had given back to her that Janice had had with her when she had been run down by Perry.

She pulled a folder out and began searching through it, finally she found what she had been looking for. It was everything that Janice had found out about Perry. Her joy at finding the folder quickly turned to frustration upon realising there was nothing much there. Except for some stuff about his mother. She sat down and studied the information Janice had found.

**~0~0~0~0~**

_**Later that evening**_

Beth walked down the quiet hospital corridor, she was heading towards Janice's room. She was about to turn the corridor when Jack walked round it.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked seeing how tired Beth looked.

"Fine," she replied quickly, "How is Janice doing?"

"She's still not awake." Jack said.

"You going home?" Beth asked him.

"Yeah, I stink like an old boot. Shower, some food, and then I'll be back."

"Anything I should know about you two?" Beth had to ask.

Jack smiled, he wasn't about to tell her about the night he and Janice slept together, but it was the truth when he said, "Janice has been the first real friend I've had since I moved here. Friends look out for one another, so I'm going to be here for her, for when she wakes up."

Beth smiled, replied, "She's lucky to have you. Are her parents still here?"

"They went, but they said they will be back later. They were exhausted, psychically, emotionally."

"Seeing someone you love hurt can do that to a person." Beth replied knowingly.

"Will you be here when I get back?"

Beth shook her head, "I doubt it. I'm just here to check on her."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Jack said, "Take care, Beth."

Beth smiled and said, "You too, Jack,"

For a moment they stood there smiling at one another, like neither could make the first move to walk away. Beth was the one who finally did. "Night, Jack." she said before she stepped around him and continued on towards Janice's room.

She greeted the guard and then walked into Janice's room. It was silent in there, eerily so. The only sound in the room was the beeping of the machines that Janice was hooked up to. She walked right over to Janice's bed and sat down on the edge of it.

She ran her fingers through her hair, swiping her hair back off her face. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm, really, really sorry. " she said as tear burnt her eyes.

For a moment she couldn't bare to look at Janice but she owed it to her so she turned to look at her and said, "I promise you I will make Perry pay for this. You have my word. You had my back and now I got yours."

She truly meant it. She was going to make Perry suffer for what he had done.

_Little did she know Perry was thinking the exact same thing and his revenge was already planned. His plan was already in motion. _

**~0~0~0~0~**

The guard outside Beth's house was sat in his car. He was bored out of his mind. He was young and baby-sitting was not what he had gone through the academy for. He wanted action, excitement, anything but this. He was on his phone, messaging a girl he had hooked up with the previous week.

He looked up from his phone when there was a knock on his door window. He saw someone standing there, their hand resting on their side, he could see blood seeping through their fingers. "Help me," the person begged.

The young officer quickly threw his phone down and opened the car door, however he never got out before a gun, accompanied by a silencer, was shoved through the small gap. With one quiet pop a bullet was put into the young officers skull. He fell back into his seat and the shooter shut the door like nothing had ever happened.

The shooter stepped away from the car and began walking a few steps away from it. Perry walked up to him and smiled. "Good work," Perry said to him before passing him an envelope stuffed with cash.

"When the price is right my work always is." the man replied. It was the same man who had helped dig up everything Perry had found out about Beth. "You sure you don't need me in there "he asked, pointing towards Beth's house.

"I have everything I need now." Perry replied.

"You know my number if you need me." the man said before he walked off. Leaving Perry alone on the street outside Beth's house. He couldn't wait for Beth to get home.

_First he needed to get Tracy out of the way. _

**~0~0~0~0~**

Tracy was sat on the couch with a blanket covering her legs. She was watching TV, some pathetic chick flick with a happy ending. She wanted to throw something at the TV. Had it been her own she may have, but it was Beth's, so she would never. Especially after Beth had her back, again. Protecting her from stalker number two. She figured that must make her a complete idiot, having two stalkers in one lifetime, but then she realised Beth was reliving her nightmare too, and she would never consider Beth an idiot.

Instead of throwing something at the TV she opted for changing the channel, again and again; chick flick, cheesy soap opera, chick flick, horror film. She turned the TV off, it was the best option. She reached out and grabbed a magazine off the coffee table. She decided reading about what daft celebrity was worrying about being overweight, despite already being a size 0, would be a good distraction and for a moment it was, until she hear the door bell ring.

For a second her heart began to race, but she quickly brushed this thought aside as she remembered the guard who was sat in a patrol car, on the street, at the end of the drive. He had already knocked twice that evening asking to use the toilet. So as she pushed herself up from the couch she had to call out, "You need to lay off the coffee, Officer Cooms!"

Just for good measure she checked though the peephole but there on the darkened porch she could see his hat and over-sized police jacket. She typed in the code, unhooked the chain and swung the door open.

A second later she was falling through the air. She landed with a hard smack that made her see stars. She tried to push herself up but she was too dizzy, her head spun for a moment longer before she fell into unconsciousness.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth pulled up in the driveway. She offered a quick glance in the rear-view mirror at the cop car opposite her drive. She could see the young officer sat there. She knew he was probably bored out of his mind. He had come on shift before she had gone to the hospital so she knew he would be on all night. His boredom would only be relieved in the morning when his replacement showed up.

Beth climbed out of her car and walked to her front door. She unlocked it and was surprised when the alarm didn't go off. She quickly, and out of habit, reset it.

"Trace, you need to remember to punch in the code if you're not going to put the chain on!" Beth called out as she walked into the study and threw her bag down on the chair. She put her gun down on the side table, fully prepared to come back to it in a minute and put it away safe.

"Trace?!" she called out again as she untucked her blue silk blouse from her jeans.

She walked into the living room and found it empty. Next she walked through into the kitchen and then had to smile. Sat on the island counter was an opened bottle of red wine and a large glass sitting beside it. "You read my mind!" she called out to Tracy. There was a note beside it that said, _I'm in the bath. Enjoy a glass, I'm sure you'll need it after today._

Beth quickly poured herself a large measure and put it straight to her lips. She took in three long sips before pulling away. "I needed that," she muttered to herself before taking another long sip and heading towards her bedroom.

She wanted to change out of her work clothes and slip into something more comfortable. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a pair of loose fitting grey sweat pants . She opened another drawer and pulled out a black vest top. She threw the clothes down onto her bed and then kicked off her shoes. She couldn't wait to get her ugg-boot style fluffy slippers on. They were pure comfort after a day in boots. She unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it off. She hesitated before she threw it down as for a second her head seemed to spin.

She quickly brushed the feeling aside and pulled the vest top on over her purple lacy bra. She unclipped her belt and peeled her trousers off and replaced them with the sweat pants. She already felt much more comfortable, but the same dizzy feeling quickly washed over her again. It only lasted a second and so she quickly decided it was because she was so hungry and that the wine was already getting to her head..

Deciding she would order take-out, rather than cook, she headed towards the bathroom to check to see whether Tracy wanted Chinese or Thai take-out. "Trace, I'm gonna ordering food. You fancy Chinese or Thai?" she asked.

She took another two long sips of wine, her glass now practically empty. She waited for a reply but one never came. "Tracy," she called out, this time knocking slightly.

She was shocked when the door swung open, she hadn't even realised it hadn't been shut properly. "Tracy?" she questioned as she pushed the door open more, having to freeze on the spot and close her eyes as her head went dizzy again. She put the wine glass down on a small cabinet that sat just outside the bathroom.

"Tracy, I thought you were in the bath," she called out, not knowing how slurred her last couple of words had sounded.

She crossed the hallway, stopping for a moment and holding onto the wall as once more her head spun. When the feeling faded, she carried on. She knocked on Tracy's door. She waited for an answer but one didn't come. She could her music playing quietly so figuring Tracy could hear her she walked right in.

Her heart skipped a beat to see Tracy lying on the bed. Her wrists and ankles bound to each one of the four bed posts. She tried to race over to a terrified and gagged Tracy, but her body felt heavy and all she could do was stumble over to her, almost falling flat on her face.

"What happened? "she asked, her voice sounding like it echoed in her own head.

Tracy was trying to talk to her but Beth barely heard a thing as she tried to pick at the thick rope bound around Tracy's wrists. "Who did this?" Beth asked, suddenly remembering the gag.

She moved to pull the gag from Tracy's mouth, but the quick movement made her head spin fast enough to make her feel sick. She opened her eyes and looked down at the bed, she was sure the damn thing was moving away from her and then back again.

The moment the strange feeling passed she carefully pulled the gag from Tracy's mouth just in time to hear her scream, "Beth, behind you!"

Beth spun around only to be met by a fist that connected hard with her jaw. The impact sent her crashing to her hands and knees beside the bed. Her head was now dizzier than ever, but as her attacker came at again she kicked out her leg, hitting him hard in his shin but not as hard as she would have liked, but soft slippers didn't hold the same power as a hard boot.

As her attacker stumbled back his hood fell back from over his face. "Perry!" Beth said in shock.

Perry glared angrily at her and then lunged at her. She was quickly able to get to her feet, but Perry easily caught her fist in his hand as she tried to punch him. He didn't catch her other arm as it swung up and hit him across the head, but the blow had been minimal to say the least. Beth felt her legs buckle beneath her and she fell forward into Perry's arms.

She immediately tried to push herself away from ,but her body refused to cooperate. She felt her eyelids drift shut and she let out a slight whimper as she realised there was nothing she could do to stop herself falling into the blackness of unconsciousness.

Perry carefully laid her down on the floor. He pulled out the pair of handcuffs he had just taken out of her bag in the study and cuffed her wrists.

"Perry, please don't do this!" Tracy begged.

"Shut-up!" Perry growled at her as he used some duct tape he had found in a drawer to cover Beth's mouth. Next he used it to bind her ankles together. He didn't want to risk her kicking him again.

"Perry, you can't do this. Beth doesn't deserve this!"

Perry got to his feet and lunged at Tracy. Angrily he growled, "She deserves everything I am gonna do to her!"

"Why, because she doesn't share your sick little feelings for her!?"

Perry stepped back and regained his composure. With a smile he replied, "She may not now, but she will."

Tracy shook her head, dreading what Perry had in mind for her friend, "Perry, whatever you're planning to do, just stop and think about it..." Perry cut her off as he stuffed the gag back into her mouth.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched Perry reach down and scoop Beth up off the floor. Holding her lifeless body in his arms. "Perry, don't!" she said from behind her gag.

"Goodbye, Tracy." Perry said as he left the bedroom.

Tracy could only try in vain to pull herself free as Perry left the house. He carried Beth across the dark street and bundled her into the boot of his car. He reached in and brushed her hair back off her face. "This will all be better when you wake up," he said to her, " Or maybe not." he said before he slammed the trunk shut.

He climbed into the car, started up the engine and drove off into the dark and silent night. The journey he had ahead of him would take a couple of hours, but where he was heading would be silent, secluded. If Beth wanted to scream..._no one would hear her. _

**TBC**

**Thanks so much for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**I can't wait for the new episode! Perry did not look happy with Beth at the end of the last one. Next episode should be very interesting.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry this has not been updated sooner. I thought I had posted this chapter and so I have been working on chapter 5. I apologize again, I don't know why it wasn't posted properly, I really thought I had. **

**Thank you so much to everyone reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. I really appreciate all the alerts. Thank you all!**

**This chapter has not been beta'd. If anyone is interested in being a beta for me please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 4**

The end stretch of road, up to his final destination, was a bumpy, overgrown, dirt track. It barely looked like a road, and from the main road could barely be identified. It was only because of the huge boulder, at the beginning of it, that identified it as a road to Perry.

His car handled the dirt track well, but Perry had to wonder how well it treated Beth, who remained in the trunk. Finally, after a few more minutes on the track, he came to a stop outside a large, luxurious, wooden cabin. He loved the familiarity of the cabin. He liked being back here, and it was the perfect special place to hold Beth. The fact that it was so secluded made it even more perfect.

He had stuff on the back seat he had to take in, but he needed to secure Beth first. He grabbed a back-pack with some supplies in it from off the passenger seat. He threw it on his shoulder as he climbed out of the car. He walked round to the trunk and pulled it open. He was surprised when he saw Beth was still pretty much out of it. He reached in and tucked one arm under her back and another under her legs. He lifted her out with ease. He loved how light she felt in his arms, she was so delicate, like a perfect flower.

Beth hung lifeless in his arms, but his walk from the car and towards the cabin roused her slightly from her drug induced sleep. She opened her eyes a little, but everything seemed to bounce and spin around her. It was nauseating, she couldn't stop the whimper that crept from her lips.

She was sure she saw trees. Lots of trees. She was sure she heard owls hooting, and she was sure she saw a wooden cabin...but she couldn't be totally sure of anything really. Her eyelids grew heavy again, and it was harder to keep them open.

They moved inside the cabin. Beth wanted to turn her head, look around, but her muscles felt like they were made of lead. She felt like her joints were locked. She could do nothing as Perry carried her up some stairs and down a corridor. He used his foot to nudge one of the doors off the corridor open and went inside.

Beth felt him put her down on something soft. Next, she felt him pull on her arms. She didn't know what was happening, and as her eyes grew even heavier she found it harder to try and keep awake. Finally she could no longer force them open, and she fell back into blackness.

Perry continued his tasks. He took some rope out of the backpack that he had put on the floor by the bed. He looped a piece of it around Beth's right wrist, then again, and again, before knotting it tightly. He then secured the other end of the rope to the bed post, to the right of Beth's head. He did the exact same with Beth's left wrist, fixing that to the bed post to the left side of Beth's head..

Next, he moved the bag down to the foot of the bed. He pulled out some more rope and placed it on the corned of the bed. He carefully pulled Beth's slippers off. He softy traced his fingers over the top of her feet. They were so feminine. "I bet every inch of you is perfect, isn't it?" Perry said to her as he tied her ankles, the same way he had her wrists, to the bottom bed posts.

He then grabbed the bag and put it to one side. "I'll be right back," he told Beth before he left her alone whilst he retrieved the rest of the stuff from the back seat of the car. It was stuff he had taken from Beth's house. Stuff that was intended to make her feel more at home while she was at the cabin.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth slowly opened her eyes. She had to blink a few times before they stayed open. Her eyes felt so heavy. Her mouth was dry too, making her throat feel a little sore. She needed a drink, she was so thirsty.

She tried to sit up, but her body felt heavy, like it was asleep even if she wasn't. Her neck seemed to be the only thing willing to respond as she turned to the side. She was confused to see a wooden chest of drawers. It wasn't hers. She quickly turned her head, looking up over her shoulder.

Her heart skipped a beat to see the rope around her left wrist. She quickly checked her other wrist and was horrified to see that was tied too. She tired pulling against the rope but it didn't budge. She tried to bring her legs in but found her legs were spread and her ankles tied to either bed post.

She continued trying as hard as she could to pull free before her eyes suddenly fell upon the lamp on the bedside cabinet. It was the same as hers. This startled her as she had got the lamp from a small antique shop. She had been told it had been brought over from England so was shocked that the exact same one would be here. Then her eyes dropped to the book that was resting on the bedside table. It was the same book that was sitting on her bedside table, a battered bookmark resting right in the middle. That was as far as she had got with it months ago. She couldn't help but notice how the bookmark in the book was in the same place as her own copy.

Her eyes quickly travelled around the room. She saw, opposite the bed, a door that was open slightly. She could tell it was a bathroom. She continued scanning the room until they fell upon a huge built in wardrobe the doors to it were wide open. Beth heaved a little to see the clothes that were in it. The same clothes that hung in her wardrobe. She closed her eyes and held her tears in as she realised that the lamp, the book, and the clothes were all hers. They had been brought from her house to wherever she was now.

Then she remembered finding Tracy, fighting Perry. Then nothing. _Had she dreamed about a cabin, or was this it she wondered? _She quickly realised that the cabin wasn't a dream. Perry had brought her to a cabin in the woods. _Why?_ She didn't want to think why.

She wanted to open her eyes again but the burning tears in her eyes added to the burning pain in her head. She felt like she was suffering from the worst hangover ever, even though she hadn't been drinking.

"Your head is going to hurt for a while. DMHP can have that effect."

Beth's eyes where open like a shot, her heart began to pound faster than it had already been, upon hearing the familiar voice. She had to lift her shoulders up off the mattress to see right across the room where Perry was sat in an arm chair watching her. She was familiar with DMHP, Dimethylheptylpyran. She knew about its effects, and so knew that was why she was feeling dizzy and weak.

Upon seeing she was now fully awake Perry pushed himself up, and slowly walked over to her. He watched as Beth pulled hard against the rope tying her wrists to the bed post. "I'm sorry that I can't make you more comfortable," he said, running his hand over Beth's ankle.

She angrily tired to pull it away from his touch. Perry smirked and recoiled his arm. "Maybe later," Perry said with a smile.

Beth glared at him, she couldn't think about what _'later'_ meant, or what it would hold. "Where the hell am I?" she growled at him.

"My fathers hunting cabin. Its not on any files so no one is going to trace us here. It used to belong to my great grandfather, then his son, then my dad and one day it will belong to me. This is where my father comes when he...needs to get some peace, and quiet from life. When he wants to be away from the rest of the world. There is no one around for miles and miles. I could be as loud as I wanted too out here, as a child. No one could ever hear me."

Beth knew what he was telling her, _'there is no one to hear your screams_'. Her head was a little jumbled, and she was trying hard to place the days events back into order. Whitley house, then home... No, it was the Whitley house, then the office, then it was the hospital and then home. Perry attacked her... No! She was helping Tracy when he attacked her.

"What did you do to Tracy?" She barked at him.

"Relax. Tracy is fine. This was never about Tracy."

"I figured that much." Beth said as she again pulled on her rope around her wrists.

"Boy scout," Perry told her as ran his fingers over the knot, "Knots were my speciality."

"I thought psychotic was your speciality."

Perry smirked and stood there, looking down at her. "I think you will like me once you get to know me."

"I already know you, Perry, and the only thing I like about you is that I don't feel guilty when I kick your ass!"

Beth didn't expect his next movement so wasn't prepared to make some sort of attempt to dodge it. Perry's balled up fist slammed hard into her cheek. She yelped in pain, had she seen the blow coming she may have been able to hold the sound in her throat. Her jaw burned with pain, it burned harder when Perry grabbed her chin and whipped her head round so she was facing him.

"That night, you took me by surprise. It won't happen again. I think you'll be the one surprised by just how psychotic I can be!"

Beth could see it in his eyes how serious his threat was. "So what," she asked as she puled her chin free from his grasp, "This is your chance to get revenge, are you really that petty?"

"I know you know this is more than just about revenge." Perry said, feeling a little annoyed that she wouldn't think it was about more.

"I am a Lieutenant! My unit will find me and when they do..."

"Your unit isn't so strong now, is it?" Perry said as he walked over to the wardrobe and began going through the clothes he had brought and hung up in there. "First Janice is put out of action," he turned to face her and quickly added, "Which you were right by the way, I was responsible for. Now your unit is missing you too. That pretty much leaves that young rookie computer guy, and that new guy. I think he might have the hots for you, you know."

"You're sick!" Beth growled at him. His confirmation, although not really needed, that he had been the one to hurt Janice made her blood boil. "I promised Janice I would make you pay, and believe me when I say I keep my promises!"

"Oh yeah," Perry said as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. He looked at Beth for a moment before he said, "Only problem is, Michelle, you're tied up, and I'm in control. I keep my promises too, and I promise you that you will regret the day you ever met me. Although you never know, you may actually start to like me."

Beth glared at him then lifted her shoulders up off the mattress and moved her face as close to Perry's as she could. "I promise you, I will keep hating you until the day I die...and my name is Beth, it's not Michelle!"

Perry glared right back at her for a moment before he suddenly smirked, the same way he always did. He moved his face towards hers, right towards hers. He moved so close that Beth lay down flat again but he still came towards her. His face was just inches away from hers. She felt his hot breath on her skin as he replied, "Then you will be hating me until I'm done with you..., Michelle."

He pushed himself up off the bed, and it was then that tears began to fill her eyes again. She lay looking up at the beams of the roof as Perry walked out of the room. However, she looked up quickly when Perry suddenly walked back in.

"Oh, one more thing I wanted to show you. Something I knew you had Detective Lawrence looking for," he said as he shut the doors to the huge wardrobes.

Beth gasped a little to see all the pictures she had discovered on a wall in Perry's dorm room. They were stuck to the wardrobe door. _All of them._ She found her eyes roaming over them. She turned her gaze to Perry who was stood watching her reaction with a smirk.

"I have some stuff to do downstairs. If you need me just shout." Perry told her before he walked out again.

She released a shaky breath, closed her eyes, and reminded herself to stay strong, and keep check of her emotions. She had to stay in control of herself if she was going to survive this. She could only wonder how long it would take for her team to realise she was missing.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Jack was asleep in the chair besides Janice's bed. He wished it was a deep sleep, but he never slept well. He came abruptly out of his sleep as he heard a knock on the door to Janice's room. His sleepy mind, never realising it could only be someone she knew thanks to the guard outside.

He found Ben standing in the doorway. "Sorry," the younger man said, seeing that Jack was alarmed by his entrance. "I didn't mean to wake you," he said.

"I wasn't really sleeping," Jack said, "What are you doing here?" he asked. It was around 5.30am.

"I couldn't sleep. Thought I would keep her company," Ben said.

Jack smiled, "You too are close."

"You could say that," Ben replied, "She's like a sister. She and Beth have taught me everything I know working at TAU."

"You're a natural," Jack told him.

Ben was about to reply when one of the machines Janice was hooked up too suddenly began to beep erratically.

"What the hell!" Ben said as he rushed over to Janice's side. Jack ran out into the hall and grabbed a nurse in the hallway who was doing checks.

The nurse ran in and pressed the emergency button. Within seconds the room was filed with other doctors, and nurses. Both Jack and Ben tired to ask questions but they were both forced back out of the room, and the door was closed on them.

"What the hell just happened?" Ben said, his heart pounding with worry for his friend.

"We need to tell Beth," Jack said as he pulled out his phone.

Both men could hear the commotion going on inside Janice's room. Jack was a little surprised when his call went straight to answer phone. He hung up and tried again, but once more it went straight to answer phone.

"Beth isn't answering!" he told Ben, "She must have her phone off."

"She never turns her phone off!" Ben told him.

"Well something's up!"

"Let me try her home number," Ben said as he took out his own phone.

While he rang that number, Jack tried her office, but again his efforts were in vain. He watched Ben who suddenly shook his head. It's just ringing," he told Jack, "And now its gone to answer phone."

"Something's wrong!" Jack said, a horrible feeling in his gut. "I'm gonna go to her place, check it out."

"What about Janice?" he asked.

"Stay with her. I'll call you when I find Beth!" Jack yelled as he took off running.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Jack pulled up abruptly outside Beth's home. He saw that her car was in the drive, and this struck him as a little odd. He couldn't understand why, if she was home, she wouldn't be answering their attempts to call her. He got out of his car and was about to run to the front door when he saw, and remembered, about the protective detail outside of Beth's home.

He ran over to the car and was about to knock on the window, but he saw the officers pale, almost blue, hand in his lap. He saw the blood spattered over the interior. He pulled the door open, and reached in to check for a pulse anyway, but it was a wasted effort.

Realising something really was wrong, he spun on his heels and ran towards the house. He pulled out his phone and called for back-up. When he got to Beth's front door he pulled out his gun. He decided against knocking, and went straight for trying the handle. It turned, and the door slowly swung open.

"Beth!" he called out. He got no form of a reply. "Beth, it's Jack!"

He froze when he suddenly heard a noise, a muffled cry. He moved further through her house. He saw the bottle of wine on the table, and the note. He took a look around, just to be safe, before he took the time to quickly read the letter. It too struck him as odd for some reason.

He moved further again, "Beth!" he called out, a little louder. Feeling more prepared as he lifted his aim a little.

He paused again when he heard the noise once more. He continued to follow the sounds, until he found himself outside Beth's bedroom. He could tell it was hers as the clothes, and shoes, she had been wearing earlier lay scattered on the bed. Signs she had been home and changed. But into what? And where had she gone?

He suddenly noticed something more to Beth's room, his Detective skills always at work. The bed sat solid against the floor, no space for someone to hide underneath. It faced the door, and just by looking at the door he knew there would be a slight gap underneath it when shut. _To let the light in, show shadows outside of it. _The bedside cabinet nearest the door was cluttered, with a half read book, a half full glass of water, an alarm clock, and a tube of moisturiser cream. Clearly she slept on this side of the bed.

He heard the muffled cry again, and it brought him out of his investigation of the room. He moved towards the sound again, a little worried of what he would find when he located it. The bedroom down the hall was where the cries led him too. The door was open and he charged in, his gun still in his hands when he saw Tracy lying there, tied down. He quickly removed her gag, and asked, "Where's Beth?"

"She's gone!" Tracy cried, "Perry was here, he took her."

Jack put the gun down, and began untying Tracy. It quickly became evident that she had been struggling to free herself for a while. Her wrist where bleeding from rope burns that had gone deep.

"How long ago did Perry take her?" he asked.

Tracy couldn't be sure, her head injury had had her drifting in, and out, of consciousness. She didn't know how much time she had lost. "I don't know. It must have been hours ago. He did something to her, she was out of it. She couldn't fight him. God he hit her so hard!"

"It looks like he hit you too," Jack said, trying to distract him from the worrying news she had just told him. He could see that the pillow that her head had been resting on was covered in blood.

"I'm fine! We need to find Beth!" Tracy said.

Finally free she quickly pushed herself up from the bed, despite Jack's protests for her to stay lying down. He was right, just a few seconds after getting to her feet she fell forward into his arms. She was unconscious again. Jack carefully laid her back down again. He then grabbed his phone, and called for assistance.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth could only lie there and try to pull her wrists free from their thick rope binds. The rope had started to cut into her flesh. Each tug and little movement stung, and there was a little trickle of blood starting to seep down her arm. She wasn't about to give up though. She could hear the rain outside, battering against the window behind the bed head.

"Perry!" she called out, hoping he could hear her over the music playing downstairs, little did she know he had set up a baby monitor in the room. She thought he hadn't heard her, so shouting a little louder she called out again. "Perry!"

She was shocked when he walked into the room just a few seconds later, not knowing he had heard her the first time thanks to the baby monitor, she wondered if he had been outside the room the whole time.

"Everything okay?" he asked her with a smile.

Beth shook her head a little. "Can I use the bathroom, I feel a little nauseous?" she lied.

"Let me fetch you a bucket," Perry offered.

"Perry!" she sighed, "Please, I really need to pee aswell." It was humiliating to have to tell him but it would be more humiliating to pee on the bed.

"Let me fetch you the bucket." Perry said again.

Beth looked at him in shock, did he really think she was going to pee in a bucket. Perry suddenly laughed a little, "I'm kidding!" he said as he walked over to her.

She smiled a little just to appease him. She could only watch as he took out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. Perry saw the slight look of anger on her face upon her realising the cuffs were her own.

"I suppose it would be polite to thank you for supplying the handcuffs." Perry said.

"I'm not going to say you're welcome," Beth replied.

Perry just laughed slightly in response as he fixed one cuff around her right wrist. Beth had to grit her teeth as he closed the cuff much tighter than they were meant to be. He then untied the rope from her right wrist, freeing her arm. She wanted to swing her arm out, and try to grab him or hit him, but her shoulder screamed with pain. It had locked in the awkward position it had been stuck in since Perry had first tied her up.

Perry pulled her arm towards her left arm, and then quickly clipped the other cuff around her left wrist. Beth hated that she had missed the opportunity but more than that she braced herself for the same pain that was about to come from having been tied the same way her right had.

She couldn't help but groan as pain burned through her arms and across the top of her back. Her arms were in too much pain, and felt too heavy for her to be able to do anything as Perry untied the rope from around her wrist. Beth sat there rubbing her left shoulder. It hurt using her right so much, but her left shoulder hurt a lot more. It had been dislocated in the past, thanks to Ray, and it was suffering the most from having been tied up.

"Get up then!" Perry snapped at her, "Or have you changed your mind?"

"No," Beth told him as she stood up. Her legs still felt a little stiff and she knew it was the drugs still wearing off. She had to wonder how much Perry had given her. Perry grabbed the crook of her arm and pulled her along beside him and pushed her inside the bathroom.

Beth turned to face him and held her hands out to him, waiting for him to undo the cuffs. "Not a chance!" Perry told her.

"Perry..." she began to say.

"I said no!" he snapped at her, "I know what you're capable of when your arms are free. You don't need them un-cuffed. Now, hurry up, you have five minutes and then I'm coming in." he warned her as he stepped out and shut the door.

Beth released a shaky breath that she had been holding in since Perry had untied her. First thing was first, she had to pee before she burst.

The second she had relieved herself she began searching the room for something that could possibly help her, or some way that she could maybe escape. She saw a window above the bath tub. Without hesitation, she climbed up on the ledge of the bath, something that wasn't easy with hands cuffed, and her balance off. The toilet was flushing, loudly so she used the opportunity to try and push the window open, but it was stuck tight. She took a closer look and then realised why..._it had been nailed shut!_

"Son-uva-bitch!" she growled quietly. She wanted to cry in frustration, but she forced her tears back. She counted it as a positive that she had, at least, worked out part of her escape plan, even if she was only checking off ways she _couldn't_ escape. She was hoping eventually she would work out the way she would escape.

She almost jumped a mile when Perry knocked on the door, using the barrel of the gun. "Times up!" he yelled at her.

Beth tried to climb down from the bath, before he walked in, but her foot slipped from beneath her, and she came crashing down, and fell hard against the sink. Perry, having heard the commotion, was at her side in a second pulling her up from the floor. Luckily he hadn't seen that she had climbed up, but clearly he knew something wasn't right.

"I'm fine!" she spat at him, ripping her arm free from his grasp.

"Then why are you on the floor?!" he growled at her.

"Maybe because you drugged me, and now I'm dizzy! How much did you give me?" she barked at him.

"Enough!" Perry told her as he pushed her out of the bathroom.

Once more Beth pulled away from him, and then turned to face him again. Perry stood there looking at her. Beth didn't know what to think of the vacant look on his face. He took a step towards her, and she hated that she couldn't stop herself from taking a step back.

Perry smiled, then said, "Get back on the bed. If you're dizzy you should rest more."

Beth didn't want to be on the bed. "I'd rather walk it off," she told him, "Outside, maybe, in the fresh air?" she suggested. Really, she was thinking she could continue looking for a way to escape.

"No!" Perry told her simply.

"It will help ease it to go outside," she protested

"Tough! Get back on the bed!" he warned her.

"Lying down makes me feel sick," she said, trying not to sound angry. Hoping to reason with him.

"You'll be fine. Get back on the bed. I'm not going to tell you again!" he warned her.

"Perry..." she began to say.

In the blink of an eye Perry had slammed his body against hers, and Beth felt herself falling through the air until her body came into contact with the bed. She struggled against Perry who fell down on top of her. He pushed her arms up over her head, and held them flat against the mattress. Beth continued to struggle against him, but it did no good. Perry was too heavy on top of her, and his grip too strong.

"Stop fighting me!" Perry growled in her face.

"Then let me go!" she growled right back at him.

"No!" Perry told her.

Beth glared up at him. "Then I won't stop fighting you," she told him.

Perry looked down at her. His eyes then trailed down her neck, over her chest. He watched it rise and fall. Their struggle had brought her top down slightly and he could see the top swell of her breasts. He trailed the barrel of the gun over the swell, and then his eyes met hers again.

"This whole thing can be as hard, or as easy, as you want it to be." Perry told her.

"Then you better hope your as tough as you like to think you are!" Beth growled angrily at him.

Perry smirked at her then scoffed, "So had you!"

Before Beth could turn away, he brought his face right into hers, his lips crashed down hard against hers. She pursed her lips hard together, denying his probing tongue the access it called for. She continued trying to struggle against him as his kiss went on, and on, and on.

Finally he pulled away. "Trust me, I'm just getting started." he told her before his arm swung towards her. Beth barely felt the pain from the butt of the gun connecting hard against her head, she was out cold by the time Perry had recoiled his arm.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Again I'm sorry for the mix up. I really thought I had already posted this chapter already.**

**Quick spoiler for the next chapter! Ray! Basically, the show stole my idea! Okay, well the show, and the writers, technically wrote Perry getting Ray out before me, but it was my idea too. So expect things to get a lot worse for Beth after the next chapter, as she won't just have Perry to deal with but Ray as well...but will Perry realise the monster he has released?**


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone reading, and reviewing. I'm sorry it's taken a while to update, but things have been pretty busy. I really hope you like this chapter. I do want to warn that this is a pretty dark chapter. Expect violence, and rape.

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 5**

Beth had woke up to find her wrists tied to the bed posts, again. Her head hurt like hell. She knew it was down to being hit by Perry, again. she felt like she could close her eyes, and sleep forever, but she forced herself to keep her eyes open.

It was already getting dull outside, and within a few hours it would be dark. Beth couldn't believe it had only been a day. She felt like she had been tied to the bed for days, trapped in Perry's grasp for weeks.

The smell of food cooking came up from downstairs and filled the bedroom. She ignored the painful growl of her stomach. She was starving, yet she found it unreal how her mind could be thinking about such things. She looked up when Perry came into the doorway.

"Dinner's in an hour. I want you to change into one of those dresses in the wardrobe," he told her.

Beth shook her head, said "Not a chance, Perry."

She watched as he walked over to the wardrobe, and began searching through the few dresses he had taken from her own wardrobe. He finally settled on a short black one. It was very low cut on the back, so it meant practically her whole back would be exposed. It had lace sleeves, and lace across the chest. This surprised Beth as the lace across the chest covered any cleavage as it ran just along her collar bones. She liked the fact that it hid her chest from view, but it shocked her a little that Perry had chosen this one. She guessed like most men he just liked the idea of a short black dress on a woman.

"You don't like that one?" Perry asked as he held the dress up, awaiting her approval.

"It's perfect." Beth said, not wanting him to change his mind, and pick one of the other dresses that showed off more flesh.

"Good. You can get changed in the bathroom. I've left your makeup bag in there too. I want to make an effort, Michelle."

"Why don't I go out and get a manicure, a pedicure, facial, and then I could meet you back here at about 8, with a swat team?" she spat sarcastically.

Perry just smiled and laughed a little. He threw the dress down on the end of the bed and then walked over to her. He untied her one wrist, the cuffs were still secured around her right wrist which was now free, but held the same aching pain from having been tied up. Next, Perry untied her ankles. Beth swung her legs round, and dangled them off the bed as Perry untied her other wrist. He quickly took a step back and pulled out the gun again.

"Grab the dress, and go get changed. As soon as you have the dress on the cuffs go back on both wrists."

Beth remained sat on the edge of the bed as she massaged her aching head for a moment. It was suffering from a mix of drugs that remained in her system, and from having been knocked unconscious by Perry. She continued to ignore his commands as she rubbed her rope burnt wrists. _God they hurt! _

"What are you waiting for?" Perry growled at her, "Grab the dress..."

"Okay!" Beth snapped at him as she grabbed the dress, and stormed into the bathroom.

She tried to slam the door shut, but Perry quickly caught it with his foot.

"The door stays open," he told her.

"Perry, come on!" Beth sighed. She didn't want the little creep to see her undress.

"It stays open." he said firmly as he leant against the door frame, the gun aimed at her still.

"Perry, please..." she said as she draped the dress over the sink basin.

"Take off your clothes, pass them to me, and put on the dress!" he yelled, clearly losing his patience, "It's not that hard! Now, get dressed, or I WILL put a bullet in your leg. It won't kill you, but I imagine it would hurt like hell," Perry said.

With no other choice, and knowing she would need both her legs if she got the chance to run, she pulled her top up over her head and threw it as hard as she could at Perry. She watched in disgust as Perry held it up to his cheek. "It's warm," he said with a smile.

"Freak," Beth muttered under her breath. She went to grab the dress. She hated that Perry was looking at her in just a bra so she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her standing there in nothing but a bra and panties.

"No!" Perry yelled at her. I said take off your clothes, pass them to me, AND THEN put on the dress."

Beth scoffed, and did as she was told. She pulled off her sweat pants and threw them at Perry's feet. It meant he had to look down to pick them up, and so didn't get to look at her too much before she could quickly slip on the dress. However, there was one more order Perry suddenly barked at her.

"That dress doesn't require you to wear a bra with it." he told her.

"I think it does!" she told him simply.

"Then a bullet in your knee will also be required." Perry told her in an equal tone.

Beth swallowed into a dry throat and then peeled her arms from the sleeves. She turned her back to Perry whilst she unclipped her bra, and then pulled it off. She quickly put her arms back in, and pulled the dress into place. Knowing she had to pass her clothes to Perry she turned to face him, took a step forward, and slapped the bra into his hand. Next, she held her arms out to the side, and asked, "Happy?"

Perry stepped forward and quickly connected the other cuff to Beth's other arm, keeping the gun pointed at her at all times. He then took a step back. Beth followed his gaze as his eyes snaked right down her body, his head tilting to the side slightly as he studied her legs. He loved the soft caramel colour of her skin.

He could see her hatred for him in her eyes when they finally met. He smiled, and nodded. "Stunning. Now put on your make-up. Like you would if you were going on a date," he said, "If you don't do it properly, I'm going to make you strip, and shower it off, and I will be watching the whole time." Perry said.

Beth glared at him, then without further hesitation grabbed her makeup bag off the top of the small cupboard in the bathroom, and began applying her makeup after first washing her face with a cloth.

The whole time she was hoping she could somehow use his opportunity to escape. She just had too!

**~0~0~0~0~**

The team were gathered outside of Janice's hospital room. Tracy was with them after having been checked out. She had been asked to stay remain a patient, so she could be monitored, but had refused to be stuck in a bed, and so found herself helping the others. First she had had to fill them in on everything. About Beth's past, about Perry, everything.

"Did he say where he might take her?" Ben asked.

"No!" Tracy said.

"Did he say anything?" Jack asked.

"He said Beth deserved everything he was going to do to her!" Tracy said, the words making her fee sick.

Tracy watched a look of despair wash over Jack and Ben's face. She didn't want to but she added, "He's hoping she will learn to share his feelings."

"Beth would never," Ben said.

"She's been through so much already. I can't believe this is happening to her again!" Tracy said.

"Tracy, we're gonna find her,"

"What if he has already hurt her! She could be dead for all we know!"

"She's tough! She's alive, and when we find her she will be the one kicking Perry's ass!" Jack said.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Perry pushed Beth forward off the bottom of the stairs, keeping the gun pointed at her back the whole time. Beth suddenly noticed that music that was playing. She stopped to pay more attention to it. She scanned the room until her eyes fell upon an ipod docking station on the kitchen counter, she noticed that the ipod sitting in it was the same as hers...when she heard the familiar song playing she wondered if it was in fact her ipod.

The song playing was one of her favourite, "Nina Simone, sugar in my bowl?" she asked as she turned to face Perry.

"Don't you just love her?" Perry asked. It was the same song that he had played first when he had broke into Beth's house. Just hearing it made him think of that day.

"Is that my ipod?" she asked him.

"I thought it would make you feel more at home to bring it here for you."

"Do you even know who Nina Simone is, Perry?" she asked, as she moved forward without him, her tone was mocking. She knew Perry probably had no idea who Nina Simone really was, just that she liked her.

"STOP!" Perry told her harshly when she stepped up to the island counter. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the handcuff keys and put them down on the counter in front of her.

"Unclip one cuff, put it over that dish cloth rail in front of you and put it back on your wrist underneath the rail."

Beth looked at the rail. It was screwed onto the wooden side of the counter with three big screws either end. She knew is she was cuffed to this she was as vulnerable as she was tied up to the bed. She needed to be free to try and make her escape.

"What are you waiting for?" Perry asked, "Do it now, or I will but a bullet in your leg!" he warned her.

She reached out and grabbed the keys. It was a little awkward but she was able to uncuff one of the cuffs. She did as Perry instructed, and found herself secured to the rail.

"Good," Perry said, as he tucked the gun into the back of his trousers. "Now, let me finish making dinner."

Beth just glared at him as he walked over to the other end of the large island counter, and continued preparing a green salad. She looked around the kitchen. It was big, and open planned. She turned to look to the side of her. The kitchen joined onto a large living room. There was a huge log burning fire that was already lit. There were stacks of logs either side of the fire place.

Her gaze turned away from the fire, and she continued to study the rest of the room. There were four big windows, and as she looked out of them, she could see nothing but trees. She spotted the door on the far wall. There were three bolts on it that Beth would have to pull open before it would unlock. They looked old and stiff, and Beth knew they would be a struggle to open.

"I hope you're hungry?" Perry said, distracting her.

She turned to look at the oven where she could see a whole chicken cooking. It disgusted her to see it. She turned to face him, and replied, "Looks like you don't know as much about me as you think you do, Perry?"

Perry just looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?" he asked her through gritted teeth.

"I'm a vegetarian."

Perry slammed down the knife against the worktop. "You could have told me that earlier."

"You like to think you know everything about me...Guess you didn't learn as much as you thought about me." she snapped back at him.

"Anything else you would to teach me?" Perry spat at her.

"Why don't you pass me that knife, and I'll teach you how to use it properly?" she said.

"Funny," Perry said as he picked the knife up again, and walked towards her with it. Before Beth could try and move her arm away he swung his arm out. The blade met her flesh, and sliced it open. Blood gushed from the wound on her forearm.

"Son of a bitch!" Beth growled at him as she tried to ignore the stinging pain but it was hard to do. It brought tears to her eyes, seeing the blood made her stomach turn.

"See, I know how to use a knife." he told her before he grabbed a dish cloth and tied it tight around her arm. "You don't have a choice about eating the chicken, it's already cooked." Perry told her as he put the knife down on the counter beside Beth. _It wasn't like she could get hold of it, it was like he was taunting her._

"I'm not eating it!"

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" Perry mocked.

"Don't you dare mention my family," Beth warned him. She didn't want him mentioning them at all.

"Because they're dead?" Perry asked curiously.

"Shut-up!" she yelled at him.

"I'll make a deal with you. I won't talk about your family if you eat the chicken? Otherwise you have no choice," Perry said.

"I haven't ate meat since I was six years old, Perry. I'm not about to start now, and you will not talk about my family."

"I just said that you don't have a choice! When are you going to get it into your head that I am in charge here. You do as I say, when I say." Perry snapped angrily at her.

"You're delusional, Perry, if you think you're in control here. I'm never just gonna bend over and do as you tell me. You're just a spoiled little brat who has never heard the word no in his life."

" !" Perry spat at her.

"You might as well let me go now, Perry, because we both know its just a matter of time until you realise that you have bitten off far more than you can chew!" Beth spat at him.

"I said shut-up!" Perry yelled at her as he lunged at her. He grabbed a handful of her hair, and tugged her head back.

Beth gritted her teeth against the pain of his iron grip in her hair. "Just let me go, Perry. I wont tell them anything that has gone on here. By the time my team find me you could be long gone." Beth said, trying to negotiate with him.

Perry looked at her for a moment, his eyes trailing down her body, and then back up to meet her eyes. "I'm not finished with you yet, so why would I let you go?"

"Perry..." Beth began to say but Perry slammed her body and face down against the counter.

"I said shut, the fuck, up!" he growled at her as he stepped behind her and leant over her, so he could growl the words into her ear. Beth tried to shove him off her but his body was pressed hard against hers. He was heavy, and she was pinned beneath him. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She was trying to think of all the training she had had in dealing with this kind of situation. She couldn't fight so she had to try and bargain with Perry.

"Please, Perry. My team will go easy on you if you stop all of this now." she said, unable to hide some of the desperation she felt from her voice.

"What if I don't want to stop?" he whispered into her ear.

Once more she tried to shove him off her but Perry just seemed to press his body harder against his. She couldn't help but whimper when she felt him growing hard against her thigh. She shook her head, hoping her nightmare situation wasn't about to get worse.

She struggled harder when she felt his hand on her thigh, moving up the top of her leg, pushing the hem of her dress up with it. "Get your hands off me!" she growled angrily at him.

"Or what?" Perry spat at her before he kicked her legs, forcing them apart. He quickly pressed himself hard between them.

Beth felt his hot breath on the back of her neck as he reveled from the feel of himself pressed against her body. She felt his hand roam round the top of her thigh and round to her inner thigh.

"Don't touch me!" she warned him.

"Shut-up" he bellowed as he whipped the gun out of his trousers and pressed it against her temple. "Stop struggling and this might be a lot easier on you." Perry told her.

Beth felt Perry's hand move up her thigh again. He then grabbed the hem of her dress and pushed it right up. Next he grabbed her panties and ripped them off her with one hard and painful tug.

"Perry, stop!"she yelled at him as she heard him unzip his trousers. She tried to push away from the counter but again Perry pressed himself hard against her body. "Perry, please don't do this!" she begged, panic evident in her voice, as she knew what was about to happen to her. She hated that there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Perry ignored her as he pushed his trousers and boxer shorts down, exposing his hard cock. He kept the gun pressed against Beth's temple as he positioned himself. He couldn't believe this was about to happen. He had dreamed about taking her so many times and now he was about to to it. This would be the moment when he would truly humiliate her, really make her his.

He placed his hand on her side and gripped her hard. His nails digging into her flesh. He suddenly noticed a tattoo at the top of her thigh, and ran his fingers over it. It was beautiful, perfect, like her.

Beth released a shaky breath, "Don't do this. You do and there is no going back," she tried to tell him.

"Too late," Perry told her.

Beth wasn't prepared for how hard he thrust himself into her. She couldn't hold in her yelp of pain, but she quickly clenched her teeth together so as not to make the same humiliating sound as Perry continued to force himself inside her. She tried to block out his moans and groans of satisfaction as he stole his pleasure from her body. It was agony. Her body refused to accept his intrusion. She couldn't remember the last time she had been with a man, and it was telling on her now. She felt like Perry was going to tear her apart as he continued to thrust harder and deeper into her. Tracy had been right, he was well equipped, and it only made the assault all the more painful for her.

As he moved closer to reaching his climax his body got heavier, and heavier on top of hers. She groaned in disgust when she felt his lips on her shoulder. He sucked and nipped at her flesh as he finally reached his climax, spilling himself inside of her.

"Oh my god!" Perry said breathlessly, "That was amazing..." he said as he remained in her.

Beth tried to shrug him off her as tears burned her eyes. She refused to let them fall, refused to let Perry see them. He pulled away from her, and took a step back. Beth slowly pushed her body up off the counter. Her legs felt like jelly beneath her, and she felt herself begin to slide down the side of the counter. For a moment she remained crouched beside it. Her head resting on her arms. Her body was shaking badly, like a leaf in the wind.

"Get up!" Perry told her as he reached down, grabbed her arm, and pulled her to feet.

She glared at him as he looked at her. She hated the look of pure satisfaction on his face. "Was it as good for you?" he asked her.

She ripped her arm free from his grasp, and turned her back on him. "Go to hell, Perry!" she spat at him, her voice shaky.

"Guess you weren't quite satisfied." he said. She turned to watch him walk into the living room. He walked over to the couch, its back facing towards her, and she watched him fall down on it on his back, disappearing from her sight. "Give me a bit of time and I'll be ready again. I'll make sure you're satisfied next time."

Beth felt her heart skip a beat. She wasn't about to go through that again. She wouldn't let him do it to her again. She looked down at the counter, and she saw the knife, sitting just a little away from her. She wondered if she could reach it. She quickly realised she could lean over and take hold of the handle in her mouth. She would have to drop it into her hands, and then she could use the blade like a screwdriver.

Perry was the only thing stopping her, but she had to attempt it whilst he had his back to her. With him unable to see her she set to her plan. She used her mouth to take hold of the knife. She stepped back a little so she could drop the knife from her mouth and into her hands. She knew she only had once shot at it. If she dropped the knife completely Perry would hear it on the hard wooden floor. If he didn't she wouldn't be able to grab it again, so it was imperative that she caught it.

She counted to three in her head, then dropped the knife praying she would catch it. She had to bite down hard on her lip to stop herself from crying out as she caught hold of the blade. I sliced deep into her flesh. She quickly had to brush the pain aside. Although it was awkward she was able to use the blade to start turning the screws. It was a slow process, but it was working.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Jack and Ben pulled up outside the Whitley mansion. Together they walked up to the front door.

"If this prick lies to us to protect his son, I can't promise I won't lose it with him!" Ben said.

"I was thinking the same thing."

They stopped at the door and rang the bell. It took a moment but finally a maid answered the door.

Just moments later they were waiting in the same luxurious lounge that Beth had stood in whilst waiting to speak to Perry. Eventually Mr Whitley joined them. Both men noticed how dishevelled Mr Whitley looked.

"What the hell have you people done to my son!"

"We came here to ask what your son has done with Lieutenant Davies!" Ben snapped back.

"That woman is obsessed with him!" Mr Whitley spat.

"No your son is obsessed with her. Has he told you about the pictures he drew of her. Pictures of him stalking her and one of him killing her." Ben said.

"Rubbish!"

"He seduced Lieutenant Davies' friend so he could find out information on her, like the alarm code to her house which he broke into. We have strong reason to believe he tried to kill a Detective trying to help Lieutenant Davies. We also believe he is involved in the death of the officer put on guard outside of Lieutenant Davies' home! That happened on the same night a witness says she saw your son incapacitate and abduct Lieutenant Davies." Jack informed him.

"Your witness is a liar!"

"Mr Whitley, where is Perry!" Jack yelled.

"I have no idea!"

"You're the liar! He has packed up from University, and gone on the run, taking Lieutenant Davies with him!"

"You've got this all wrong. My son is a good man!"

"Your son is a little boy who thinks he is a man! He has no idea of the hell he has just got himself into!" Jack snapped.

"I'm telling you you're wrong!"

"And I'm telling you that you had better hope that you find Perry before we do!" Jack told him before he turned on his heels and headed for the front door.

"If you want what is best for your son then you need to turn him in. Just, tell us where he is!" Ben said.

"I don't know where he is and even if I did I would not tell you because you are wrong about him and your lieutenant."

"We have witnesses that say otherwise!" Ben told him matter-of-factly before he too tuned and headed for the front door.

He walked out to find Jack standing by the car, clearly having just finished a phone call.

"I really don't think he knows where Perry is." Ben said to Jack.

"Me either, but I'm gonna have someone watch the house, and tail him just in case."

"Who was on the phone?" Ben asked.

"The hospital. Janice is awake."

"Lets go then!" Ben said before he climbed in the car.

Both men hoped that Janice could provide them with more information. They hoped she may know more about Perry than they did.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth had managed to get two screws free. There was just one screw left on the right side. That was all she needed, she would be able to slip the cuffs off the rail if she could just work the last screw free. Suddenly she heard Perry groan. She tried working quicker, desperate to get free. She heard Perry groan again and saw his arms come up over the back of the couch as he stretched and began to pull himself up. Beth tired to work even aster but her blooded and sweaty palms caused the knife to fall, hitting the floor with a loud clatter.

"What the hell was that?" she heard Perry saw. She turned to watch him get up off the couch, "Bitch!" he growled upon seeing what she had done.

As he charged across the living room towards her Beth could only pull and tug on the rail. The third screw pulled free in at the very last minute. Without hesitation Beth swung round, flinging her arms out. They connected hard with the side of Perry's face and knocked him right off his feet.

Beth wanted to get the gun from him, her gun, but she couldn't as he was lay on his back holding his nose which she had caught with the elbow. It was bleeding badly. Beth told herself to get out of the house. She ran over to the door and using all the strength she had managed you pull the bolts locks open. She pulled the door open and a ran through the door.

She had no idea where she was going to run too when she saw the car. Without really thinking it through properly she ran over to the car and pulled the door open. She pushed the lock down and went to turn the engine in when she remembered the keys.

"Oh you idiot!" she muttered to herself. She quickly checked around the car just in case. Her heart jumped up into her throat when there was a knock on the window. "Looking for something?" Perry asked as he dangled the keys n front of her, but it wasn;t the keys she was looking at, it was the huge shotgun in his hand. She had no idea where he had got it from and she wasn't about to ask.

She could only try and scamper out the other side when Perry unlocked the door in and reached in. He grabbed Beth by the hair and ripped her out of the car and threw her down onto her back. Thinking quickly she kicked out and her foot connected hard with Perry's shin, the same place she had kicked him during her abduction. Perry fell to his knees, moaning in pain.

Beth rolled onto her side and going with her only option took off running into the forest, bare foot, wearing just the short black lacy dress, and with her hands cuffed infront of her.

_Run. Run and don't stop running._

Beth kept repeating these words over and over, barely able to hear them in her own head due to how loud her heart was pounding. She was exhausted from running and she was terrified by what would happen to her if she stopped running.

_Run. Run and don't dare stop running._

She was running as fast as she could, weaving through thick tree trunks, trying to avoid the brambles that clawed at her clothes, tearing them and her soft flesh beneath them. It wasn't easy running through the forest. She was bare foot and the forest floor assaulted her feet with each step she took. Low hanging branches and twigs whipped at her body leaving behind stinging bruises. One had slapped her hard across the cheek, splitting the flesh along her cheek bone.

_Run. Run faster._

She was trying to run faster but she was injured and it was getting dark. The thick forest that surrounded her seemed to be tormenting her. She had to escape, her life depended on it, but the roots of the trees that were hidden beneath fallen leaves kept tripping her up, sending her stumbling forward but she was always able to catch her footing.

_Run!_

She was trying, but the soil beneath the rotting leaves that soiled her escape route was wet and slippery. Everything seemed against her. She just had to get away, she just had to escape.

Beth could fight. She was fast and tough. She knew how to use her opponents movements and own strength against them, but she was smart enough to know that to fight now would not be a fair match. Her wrists were cuffed together in front of her, that fact alone felt like a betrayal as they were her own cuffs. Not to mention Perry had a rifle in his hands. A huge and fully loaded rifle that she could feel pointed at her even now.

She couldn't see Perry but she could feel that he was close. She didn't dare turn around to see just how close, she just kept putting ne foot in front of the other and moving as fast as she could.

_He was behind her someone in the ever growing darkness._

It was that thought that made her legs suddenly move a little quicker. It didn't last long though as she had to quickly drop to the floor with her hands covering her head as best as they could. The gunshot that had made her drop to the floor, covering her head, echoed around her as bits of bark showered down on her from the thick tree that the bullet had burst into.

"Michelle, I see you!" Perry called out to her as lightening light up the forest bright blue. The rain began spitting and Beth knew this was going to make her escape harder. "Michelle!" he called out in a calm sing-song voice.

She hated that he knew her real name, she hated it more to hear him say it. She pushed herself up and began moving forward again. She had barely put distance between herself and the gun shot tree when the front half of her bare foot hooked itself tight underneath the root of a tree. She fell forward and landed hard on her floor. Pain hit her everywhere. Her ankle screamed it, the flesh on her foot had been torn and ripped by the rough root, her left wrist had been crushed awkwardly beneath her body and she was sure had suffered severe damage. Her ribs had smacked down against some more tree roots and the pain in them had winded her completely.

It took a minute but finally the air returned to her lungs. With a whimper she attempted to push herself up but pain shot up her leg and she collapsed back down to the forest floor with a cry of pain. Straight away she tried to push herself again but this time it was a hard blow to her back that sent her crashing back down to the floor. It had been accompanied by a loud crack of thunder and what seemed like an explosion of cold heavy rain.

Beth rolled onto her side and tried to push herself up again. She knew being stood was much less vulnerable a positon than lying on the floor. Perry slammed the butt of the gun into her chest forcing her to lie on her back on the cold and now very wet forest floor. The rain pounding down against her body soaked through to her bones, sending a chill right down her spine making her body shiver all over.

"I told you what would happen if you tired to escape," Perry said matter-of-factly as he glared down at her, the riffle in his hands now pointing right at her face. Beth chose to look at his face and not the barrel of the gun. Rain dripped from Perry's nose, from his chin and his hair. He was squinting slightly to keep the rain out of his eyes. "You're mine! I told you that back at the cabin."

Some part of her was telling her to beg him for forgiveness, tell him she would do anything if he would spare her a death on a cold forest floor. Another part of her wanted to kick him as hard as she possibly could, and keep on kicking him until she knew it was safe to run again, because he wouldn't be able to get up and chase her. She knew that wasn't going to happen right now though. All she had left right now, all she had the energy for besides holding off passing out from pain, was words.

"I'll never be yours!" she spat at him.

"You already are," Perry pointed out with a smirk before swinging his arms back only to bring them back down, connecting the solid metal of the rifle against Beth's head. Knocking her out cold.

Beth lay there lifeless as Perry crouched down beside her. He brushed her rain soaked hair back of her face. The rain was making the blood that seeped from a wound made by being hit with the gun trickle down her head in a slow stream.

"I'm sorry Michelle, really I am," he said.

He then scooped her up and flung her petite body over his shoulders. Keeping a firm grip on the rifle too he carried her back towards the cabin, back to the hell he had planned for her.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth woke to a harsh tug on arm. The pain was horrendous. She knew it was because of whatever damage her fall in the woods had caused. She watched Perry tie her wrist tightly against the bed. She couldn't help but whimper slightly at the pain it continued to cause her arm.

She checked her other wrist to find that he had already tied that. She studied herself as best as she could. She was covered in mud and blood. She was soaking wet and shivering from how cold she felt.

She noticed that her one ankle was already tied up, the sole of her foot sitting flush against the bed post, but the other ankle remained untied. This struck her as a little odd. More so when Perry finished tying her wrist but didn't move to tie her other ankle.

She watched as he walked over to a back pack and pulled out a big roll of duct tape, a small tin box of something, and a hammer. She couldn't imagine what he needed the items for. She looked up to his face when he turned around to face her.

"You keep underestimating me, don't you?" Perry said.

Beth didn't answer. She didn't really know what to say.

"You really thought I would let you get away?" Perry asked through gritted teeth, clearly angry with her.

"Do you really blame me for trying?"

"No...but I can't let you get away with it either." Perry said as he placed the items down on top of a chest that stood at the foot of the bed.

He reached out and grabbed her ankle that remained untied. She tried to pull it back from his grasp but it was no use. He looped the rope around her slender ankle and pulled it so tight against the bed post that the sole of her foot sat flush against it, just like her other one. It was painful and awkward but there was nothing she could do about it.

"You think because you can tie me down to a bed means you have control of me? Be a real man Perry, try taking control when we can fight fairly. Or are you afraid I would just kick your ass again. I gotta say it felt amazing smacking you around before downstairs."

"I doubt it felt as good as it felt for me to rape you." Perry said, loving the look of anger and humiliation that washed over Beth's face, "It truly was amazing. I've never had better." he added with a smirk.

"You think you own me now because because you screwed me?!" it was a harsh word but it was better than having to say and admit that he had raped her. She was happy to be in denial about that fact for now. She had to be, she couldn't let it break her.

"That was just the beginning. I have a lot more to show you yet. By the time I'm done with you you're gonna know I own you."

"Not gonna happen, Perry. You may have control right now, but it won't last. You're not real man enough to keep control of this situation."

Perry glared at her for a moment before he smiled and replied, "Perhaps you're right. Maybe this is a big situation to take on alone..."

Beth considered his words, wondering what he meant by them.

"I have to go somewhere. I'm going to be gone for a while, and I wont be coming back alone."

Beth felt like fireworks started going off in her head. This was great news, the part where he was going at least. If she could get free why he was away she could be long gone before Perry came back with whoever he would be bringing along with him. "Take your time." Beth said.

"I will," Perry told her. "Because I know you won't be going anywhere."

Beth just nodded, anything to amuse him and make him leave so she could try and escape again. "You've tied these ropes too tight for me to even think about escaping Perry. A real man might at least give me a shot."

"Well then I bet you wish hadn't just said that I wasn't a real man. The rope isn't going to be the only thing you will need to get free of."

"What are talking about?" she asked as Perry reached down for the items she had watched him place on the chest at the bottom of the bed. She heard him open the small tin box and heard him pull something out of it.

She felt like someone had suddenly sucked the air from her lungs when she saw him hold up two long and thick nails in one hand, and the hammer in the other. "I've been following your cases on the news. The report about the guy who was attacked and had his hands nails to the head board...ouch!" Perry said with a smile.

"Yeah, nail guns can be dangerous things." she said, her breathing suddenly a little quicker as she panicked slightly.

"True, which is why I prefer the old fashion nail and hammer. They can still cause as much damage though." Perry told her as he placed the tip of the nail against the top of Beth's foot and aimed the hammer up ready.

"Perry, stop, wait...please don't do this!" she begged.

"Why shouldn't I?"

_Because I need my foot to be able to run and my other leg is already injured_, Beth wanted to scream at him, but she didn't. "Perry, please. I promise you I'm not going anywhere. My leg is already hurt, I wouldn't get far even if I could get free of this rope."

"I can't risk that, Michelle." Perry said.

"Perry, please!" Beth begged.

"What would you do to persuade me not to do this?" Perry asked curiously.

"What do you want from me?" Beth asked.

"I want you to kiss me...like you mean it." Perry said, "If you can convince me then I won't do this."

"Fine," Beth said. She figured she could force a kiss to save herself from literally crippling pain and no chance at freedom.

"You're gonna do this?" Perry asked.

"Yes!" Beth told him.

"Great!" Perry said as he put the hammer and nails back down on the chest. He walked round the side of the bed. Beth was expecting him to lean over so she could offer him a kiss but instead he climbed onto the bed and straddled her.

Already there was a part of her who regretted her decision but it had to be better than a nail being hammered through her foot. Perry grabbed hold of her wrists and leant right over her so his face was just inches away from hers. His iron grip hurt like hell and Beth had to bite down against the pain. "What are you waiting for?" Perry asked. She could feel his hot breath on her face.

She tried to lean in so her lips could touch his, but she couldn't reach. "Come closer!" she told him.

Perry did so and Beth found herself battling herself. She only had to kiss him, it meant nothing, she hated doing it but it would save her from further pain. She went to move forward but a sob caught in her throat and tears burned her eyes.

"Fine!" Perry growled as he went to push himself up.

Beth panicked, "Wait! Wait!"

"Last chance!" Perry warned her as he resumed his previous position. He was heavy on top of her and his body was causing her rather battered body lots of pain.

She didn't hesitate this time in moving her face towards his. It made her want to heave to allow her lips to touch his, but she held it back. She offered his lips a few quick kisses but he offered nothing back, she knew it wasn't enough, he wanted more. She closed her eyes and allowed her tongue to push through his lips. She gently massaged his tongue with her own, still trying not to heave. She immediately wanted to go wash her mouth out with soap, but even then she didn't think it would be enough.

She forced the kiss to last as long as she could before she almost did heave. She pulled away and opened her eyes to look what reaction lay on his face. She almost cried when she was met with a vacant, almost bored look.

"Maybe we can try that again when I get back," Perry said, sounding disappointed. "Perhaps then you will convince me."

Beth felt her stomach roll. She hadn't convinced him and so she knew what that meant. "Perry, don't do this please!"

"You used your tongue, and I didn't expect that, so I will give you points for that." he told her as he once more pressed the tip of the nail against her foot and aimed the hammer up ready.

Beth tried hopelessly to pull her foot free. He was starting with her strongest foot. Her other leg and foot had both been hurt in her escape attempt so she knew she couldn't count on them in an escape, and now Perry was taking away the ability from her other foot.

"Maybe after you can try and convince me again. I'll leave the other foot until then."

"Perry, don't do this. Please don't do this!" Beth begged, her heart pounding hard against her chest in fear of the pain about to come, and knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it. "Perry..." she began to say but it did no good.

Perry swung his arm out and then brought it back full force against the head of the nail.

Beth's screams could be heard echoing around the forest surrounding the house as Perry hammered the nail straight through her foot and into the wood of the bed post. When the screaming stopped it all fell silent again in the dark, eerie forest. It was only disturbed minutes later by the sound of a car engine coming to life.

Perry was going to come back with a surprise for Beth. Not a good one though. He wouldn't be coming back alone because he would be coming back with Ray. The man who had first broke Beth. The man who had made her the woman she was today. The man who would help him turn her into the nothing they would make her into.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A huge thank you to everyone reading, reviewing and adding alerts and things. I truly appreciate it all. **

**This chapter hasn't been beta'd as I was in a rush to get it posted, this is due to the fact that I am seriously busy over the next few days so this is literally the only opportunity I have. I truly apologize for any errors**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 6**

Beth had tears running down her face. She was in a world of agony, so much so she had thrown up twice, and her body threatened the same again. Throwing up hurt as it meant her body lurched, which resulted in her foot pulling against the nail. This caused pain that made her feel even more sick._ It really was a vicious circle._

She was trying to pull her arms free, hoping the rope around her wrists would come lose but it wasn't budging. She was getting more and more annoyed, and more and more desperate to get free. Perry had been gone a long time, it had gone from dark, to light, and was slowly starting to get dark again. She knew he could be back soon, and if he did she would lose her chance to escape.

She kept clenching her fists, making the deep wound on the palm of her hand bleed. She was trying to use her blood like a lubricant to slip her wrists free of the rope, but all her efforts were getting her were deep and painful rope burns.

She was feeling exhausted. She was starving, and gasping for a drink. Her whole mouth was so dry that her lips had cracked and bled into her mouth, leaving a sickening metallic taste behind. Her tongue kept getting stuck to the top of her mouth. Her throat was so dry it hurt.

She allowed her eyes to close for a moment as her emotions began to get the better of her. All she could think of was Perry coming back, and raping her again. She imagined he would be bringing some college friend with him. Part of her did wonder if he would bring Tracy back with him. She could only hope not. She hoped someone had found Tracy. She didn't want Tracy involved in this mess anymore than she already had been.

She pulled against the ropes one more time, but it really was no good. Finally she had to give in, and realise that she wasn't going to get free of the ropes. Her best bet was to hope help might be close by. With as much force as she could gather she screamed for help at the top of her lungs, but it was useless. Her mouth was too dry, her throat too raw. The sound was just a strangled mess. She tried again, but there really was no point, her throat was too dry, and there really was no one around to hear her anyway. With what little energy she had left she began to sob. _What else could she do?_

**~0~0~0~0~**

Jack and Ben were in Janice's room. She had only been awake for a short while, meaning that by the time the two men had returned from the Whitley mansion she had fallen back asleep, but just hours later she had woke up, feeling much more alert this time. However, both men could see she still wasn't her usual self. She was weak, her talking a little slurred, and although she tried to hide it from them they could see the pain she was in plastered on her face. She was refusing the strength of pain relief that she really needed so that she could stay awake, and try to help Jack and Ben who had told her about Beth being abducted by Perry.

Janice had spent hours telling them everything she knew about Perry. It had been a long process. Her memory was a little fuzzy, her speaking slurred, and at times she had been unable to stay awake. Jack and Ben had worried that Janice putting herself under so much pressure was dangerous, but a determined Janice continued to do all she could to help Beth.

"Janice, why don't you get some sleep, we can talk more later?" Ben suggested when Janice had been awake for a while again, clearly forcing herself to stay awake with all her ability to do so. Ben really was worried for his friend, as equally as Jack.

"No," Janice said, her voice quiet, weak. "I told Beth I would help her, and I wasn't there when she needed me!" Her guilt was evident in her voice.

"You weren't there because Perry drove his car into you," Jack reminded her.

Janice knew he was right, but she still felt beyond guilty. "Have you spoke to Perry's friends at Alcott University?" she asked.

"We've got officers there now. They've been there from the start speaking to students and staff."

Janice shook her head a little, "Perry is so obsessed with her. We don't have time on our side here. Beth certainly doesn't."

Jack was about to answer when his phone rang. Caller ID told him it was Department Chief Diane Kindrick, and so he didn't hesitate in answering. Janice, and Ben, could only watch, and listen, as the call took place. They saw a look of despair wash over Jack's face. "Thanks for letting me know. Bye,." Jack said before he hung up.

"Who was that?" Ben asked.

"Chief Kindrick. She's just been informed that Ray was released from psychiatric care early this morning."

"Released? How is that possible?" Ben asked.

"Some technicality, and my guess is it came from Perry." Jack replied.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Perry could barely concentrate on the road as he cruised along at 58mph. He had so many questions he wanted to ask Ray about Beth. He had tried acting cool and collected around Ray so far, not wanting to freak him out with the hundreds of questions he had about Beth. He had had to protest though when Ray had joined him in a convenience store despite Perry telling him to stay in the car. Ray reminded Perry that he wasn't a wanted man, he was free to go where he wanted., _and that the store was empty_.

Perry had picked up some food supplies, he had also grabbed a packet of peanut butter mnm's, Beth's favourite. He had been a little shocked by the few things Ray had insisted on purchasing; four large bottles of whiskey, numerous packet of cigarettes, two rolls of silver duct tape, dozens of cans of red bull, and a few packets of pro-plus.

He hadn't mentioned anything about the items, but he knew Ray had seen the look of confusion on his face. _"This is so we can have some real fun." _Ray had told him, putting a smile on his face. The same smile that was still on his face. He turned to look at Ray, for a moment he was sure the other man was sleeping. He had his head propped back against the head rest, he had reclined his seat back, and his chest rose and fell steadily.

"Stop watching me nap kid, and pay attention to the road. I can feel you watching me!" Ray snapped suddenly, startling Perry a little.

"Sorry. I was checking to see if you were awake." Perry replied, like a guilty kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Well I am now," Ray growled as he set his chair upright again. "What's up? You're not lost are you?" Ray snapped as he looked out of the window, and saw nothing but trees.

"Oh, no, of course not. I would know my way around here blindfolded" Perry laughed awkwardly, "Actually, I had some questions to ask you."

"What questions?!" Ray snapped.

"Questions about Beth...I'm sorry, I mean Michelle. Tell me about her. Please!"

"What do you want to know?" Ray asked. He actually quite liked being able to talk about her out loud, and not just be alone silently thinking about her in his head.

"I want to know everything about her. What was Michelle like, I mean before she became Beth?"

Ray thought for a moment, a smile on his face as he remembered the day he had first set eyes on her. "She was perfect. First time I saw her was when I transferred to Seattle high when my family moved there from Chicago. She was 16 then. She was beautiful, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She was also the most popular girl in the school, head cheerleader, top grade student. Everyone adored her, and she was sweet and genuine to everyone. I became captain of the swim team, Michelle was head of the girls swim team, just so I could be around when she practiced. We were in all the same classes, and I would sit to the side of her in every one of them, just so I could watch her from the corner of my eye. I joined the soccer team just to see her cheer at games, and in the hopes that she would notice me more. She did eventually, when I became captain of the soccer team too."

"I can't imagine Beth liking those qualities in a guy, but I can see that she was different when she was Michelle," Perry replied.

"She was fun. We stared dating. I loved walking round the school holding her hand, letting everyone know that she was mine. Of course her family hated me from the start. Her older sister tried everything possible to split us up. She kept telling Shellie that I was no good for her, that I was bad news."

"Shellie?" Perry asked, confused.

"Michelle, that's what I called her sometimes. No one else could. Only I call her that." His words were meant as a warning to Perry that he could not use the nickname for her either.

"So is that why you killed her family, to get them out of the way?" Perry asked

"No. Michelle, and I, had a fight, we broke up..."

"Why?" Perry asked.

"It was on prom night. Shellie promised me the world, then tired to change her mind."

Perry looked at him, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She would never go the whole way with me," the thought angering him as much now as it had back then, "We would fool around a little, but she kept telling me she wasn't ready for sex. I kept asking, so eventually she promised me we would do it on prom night. After prom, a huge group of us went back to my parents house to celebrate. I decided it was time for me and Michelle to call it a night, but she refused. I had put up with the word no from her for long enough, so I just did it anyway," Ray confessed.

Perry liked that the two men had this bond over Beth now. That was the way he saw it. She had refused them both, but they had took her anyway. "What happened after that?" he asked.

"She was pissed off. She split up with me. Refused to see me. I couldn't believe she would treat me that way! She never told her family why though. She said I _raped _her but she never reported me to the police. Which is why I knew she loved me really. I had to win her back. I thought if I set her house on fire, that I could save them all, be her hero. The fire got too quickly out of control. Next thing I know I'm stuck in that psycho ward, and Michelle vanishes without a trace," Ray said, an angry tone to his voice.

"She hurt you," Perry pointed out.

"The bitch broke my heart, but it doesn't mean I stopped loving her, not even for a second," Ray said, suddenly he felt impatient. Talking about Michelle made him want her, soon. "How much longer!" he growled at Perry.

"We're almost there," Perry told him as he turned onto the hidden dirt track that would lead them to the cabin.

They were silent for a minute before a thought occurred to Ray. He turned to look at Perry and asked, "You've had Michelle out here all alone with you?"

"Yeah," Perry replied, wondering where this question was going.

"I can't imagine that you haven't put your time with her to waste. How many times have you had her?" Ray asked.

Perry was a little hesitant to answer, he stuttered for a moment before he replied, "Just once."

"Once?! You have stronger will power than I do my friend."

Perry smiled, he liked Ray referring to them as friends. "That's about to change." Perry said.

Ray just looked at him and faked a smile. "Sure," he said flatly. Truth was, there wasn't a chance he was going to share Michelle with Perry. He would kill the little rat first before he would let him have her again.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth had given in to her eyes determination to close. Her body screamed for sleep, and she was in so much pain that she figured sleep could be her answer out of pain. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming at first or if the car engine she heard getting closer was real.

She had to panic when the engine got so loud she knew the car it belonged to was just outside the cabin. She dreaded to think what Perry's plans for her would be now. With a new found sense of desperation she began tugging against the rope on her wrists as hard as she could, forgetting about the pain in her arm injured from her fall in the woods. She pulled until a strangled cry of pain burst from her throat. She could feel that her shoulders would pop and dislocate before she would free herself.

She heard the front door slam shut downstairs. Her body was shaking, she couldn't stop it. She listened to the sound of footsteps moving across the wooden floors downstairs. She could tell that there was more than one person moving around downstairs. Clearly Perry had meant it when he had said he wouldn't be coming back alone. She was able to rub her tears off on what remained of her lace sleeves. Leaving cleaner streaks of flesh on her cheeks. The rest of her face was a mixture of dried blood and dirt. All she could do was wait for Perry to walk in, bringing whoever his friend was with him.

She took a deep breath when she heard him walk into the pushed herself up a little so she could see him as he remained in the doorway. She hated the way he was smirking at her. She had no doubt she looked like hell, she had no doubt the agony she was in was written all over her face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, the smirk never leaving his face.

"A little nauseous now that you're back!" she told him sarcastically.

"You're in a bad mood," Perry pointed out, as he walked over to her. He stopped by her foot, studying the nail that stood a few centimetres out of the top of her foot. His fingers resting by, but not quite touching it.

"Only when you're around," she spat at him.

Perry smirked at her before he pinched the top of the nail and bent it upwards slightly. Beth screamed as burning pain scorched through her whole body.

"Slipped." Perry told her.

"What the hell do you want, Perry!?" she growled at him.

"To give you your surprise!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Unless its a gun to shoot you with I don't want anything from you!" she spat at him.

"Not even me?" Ray asked as he stepped into the door.

Beth had been looking up at the ceiling when Ray had spoke. A shaky breath escaped her lungs, and she had to close her eyes in an attempt to hold back tears. She didn't want to open them again. She was praying that this was all a dream. That she would wake up at home in her own bed, safe and uninjured, with Ray still locked away, and Perry nowhere near her.

Her eyes shot open, and she ripped her head to the side when she felt Ray touch her cheek. His touch still felt the same, his hands huge, rough and cold. His touch made her skin want to craw off her body.

"You have no idea what you've done!" she yelled at Perry who stood watching Ray study Beth with a look of longing in his eyes.

"Actually I think I do." Perry replied as he turned to look Beth in the eyes.

"Look at me!" Ray told Beth, hating that she was staring right back at Perry. "MICHELLE!" he yelled at her when she didn't do as he said, making her jump as his voice boomed down her ear.

She took a deep breath then turned to look at him with all the hatred she felt for him evident on her face. "That is not my name anymore!" she growled at him.

"That's always going to be your name. My girl, Michelle. _God_, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" Ray said.

Beth couldn't hold her tears back, and they rolled rebelliously down her cheek. It disgusted her to have Ray reach out and wipe them from her face, and a disgusted groan escaped through her lips.

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a while." Perry said.

"Perry, please don't do this!" Beth begged, shocking herself that she would ask him to help her.

"Have fun!" he called back as he walked out of the room leaving Ray and Beth alone.

"Perry!" she screamed after him. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest. Perry frightened her, there was no doubt about that, but Ray terrified her completely. He was violent, unpredictable. She knew what he was capable of, and she didn't doubt that he was going to show her all of these things.

"Don't look so terrified." Ray said to her as he moved down to her ankles, and began to untie them. "I'm not going to hurt you Shellie, don't you remember how much I love you?"

"What your _love_ is capable of is what makes me terrified of you." Beth confessed, her voice shaky with emotion and fear, she didn't even attempt to hide her anger from him.

"I'm so sorry for what happened. It wasn't...my plan, it just went so wrong. I didn't mean for your family to die. I want to show you how sorry I am. Let me make it up to you, please?"

It angered Beth that he thought anything he could do would make up for him killing her whole family. "You can make it up to me by getting me away from here. Get me to a hospital, please Ray." she was hoping she might be able to act with him, play him. She knew he would want free of Perry from the picture so he could have her all to himself.

"I can't do that. We have so many years to catch up on. I am going to get you cleaned up though. I'll run you a bath, and then we can try and clean up some of these cuts. First things first though," Ray said before he grabbed the nail in Beth's foot, "We need to get this out," Beth couldn't help but scream as he tore the nail from her foot.

**TBC**

**Thanks so much for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. Things are only going to get worse for Beth - don't say I didn't warn you!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much to all reading and reviewing. I'm sorry this has taken so long but I have been ridiculously busy recently. **

**Warning: Pretty graphic rape scene in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 7**

Beth woke from pain induced unconsciousness to find she still had one wrist tied up, securing her to the bed. She had no idea how long she had been out until Ray walked over to her from the bathroom. "Bath's filled," he told her, giving her a rough idea of how long she had been out, _after all it didn't take long to fill a bath._

"We need to get you out of that dress, Michelle," Ray said.

"I can do that when I get in the bathroom," she told him firmly.

"It will be easier if I do it," Ray told her as he ran the back of his hand down her cheek.

Beth turned away from his touch, and then held up her tied arm as best as she could, "I can't be in the bath, and tied to this bed, too."

Ray nodded in agreement, and freed her wrist. The moment he did she took hold of it, and tried to rub away the pain, but this only resulted in causing herself more pain. "Come on then," Ray said as he leant down towards Beth and scooped her up, too quickly for Beth to be able to stop him.

He held her with ease in his strong arms, her body pressed against his chest. Beth tried to pull away but a moment later Ray set her down on the toilet, the lid closed over making it a temporary seat for her. He had filled the bath with steaming hot water, lots of bubbles, and had put some rose smelling sort of liquid in it.

"Lets get that dress off, what's left of it," Ray said, bringing Beth's attention away from the steaming water, and back to him.

"I'll take it off when you've left the room," Beth snapped, careful not too sound too harsh but just slightly firm.

"Babe," he said as he crouched down in front of her and took hold of both of her hands, "I'm not going anywhere until that dress is off of your body, and in that little trash can over there, and you are in that bath. I'm going to wash the dirt and blood off of your body. And out of your hair," he told her.

Beth just looked at him, tears filling her eyes as she realised she would either be bathing in front of Ray, or with Ray.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Jack was pacing around Janice's hospital room. Ben was sat on the bed beside Janice, they could both see how much this was all getting to Jack, how desperately he wanted to get Beth back.

"I can't understand why Ray's family won't work with us! He has to have been in contact with them since his release!" Jack said, sounding as irritated as he felt.

"He was always allowed to leave on a technicality. They have to be happy he is out!" Ben explained.

"They know he has Beth, they know if he..." _god he couldn't say the words, didn't even want to think them, _"They have to know if he kills her, that he will be facing a lot more than some technical stint in a psychiatric institute!"

"He won't kill her, Jack," Janice reminded him.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked, "Beth isn't going to play Michelle for him, and it's Michelle he wants! When he realises she isn't the woman he remembers then there is no saying what he will do to her, what faulty clog in his mind will stop working and make him flip into someone more dangerous. Then he will turn on Beth." Jack said.

It was sickening for the others to realise that he was actually right.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth felt completely humiliated as Ray unzipped her dress, his fingers purposely running down the length of her spine as he did so. She wished she had her bra on, wished Perry hadn't tore her panties off earlier because as soon as Ray peeled her dress off of her she was naked in front of him. She hated the thought of Ray loving seeing her naked, for him to study, and enjoy. She was shocked, and startled, when he grabbed hold of her arms and ripped her to her feet.

She couldn't hold herself up, her foot was too damaged from the nail, and her other leg and foot were injured from her fall. She would have landed in a pile on the floor but Ray still had a tight grip on her upper arm. She had to hook her arm over his shoulder, and hold herself up a little, it was the only way to relieve some of the pain from having her body weight resting on her injured foot, and leg.

She looked up to see an angry look on Ray's face as his eyes continued to scan her body. She couldn't understand it. She wondered if he didn't like what he saw, wondered if that was what had made the scarily angry look come across on his face. She was even thinner now than she had been years ago. She had tattoo's that Ray had never seen. He had never approved when she had said she wanted them, he had told her her body was perfect for him the way it was, that it didn't need any moderations. She wondered if she should apologize, try and calm him down as his anger was not something she wanted to see.

She was about to open her mouth when she realised Ray wasn't studying her body, well not for the reason she thought. He was studying her injuries, each new one making him look angrier, and angrier. "He did this? Perry?" Ray growled through gritted teeth.

Beth just looked at him, unsure whether or not to answer. Ray sighed loudly and a second later he scooped her up into his arms again. He stepped over to the bath and lowered Beth down into the hot water. Beth winced in pain, and couldn't stop the whimper that joined it. The hot water stung her wounds, and although the hot water took her breath away she knew she still had to answer when Ray pinched her chin between his finger and thumb, and turned her to look at him. He asked firmly, "Did Perry do this to you?"

Beth could only nod. Ray smiled at her, and then let go of her face. He gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Beth wished this nice routine of his would stay, but she knew it wasn't going to last long. Ray suddenly stood up, leaving her wondering if he would be leaving her alone to bathe, and free of restraints too. _This was perfect! _

Her joy was short lived when Ray took out the cuffs from his pocket. He grabbed Beth's wrist, and held it down against the hand rail on the side of the bath. He connected one of the cuffs to the metal rail and the other securely around Beth's wrist.

"I'll be back in a moment, I just need to go speak to Perry first," he told her. "Have a soak, it will make you feel better."

Beth suddenly began to worry a little. She knew Ray was angry with Perry, and she was concerned that he may kill Perry. As much as she wanted Perry to suffer she knew he could very well be a part of her release. She knew Ray would never let her go again.

"I'll be right back, baby," Ray said, mistaking the worry on her face for longing for him to remain with her. "When I am I can wash your hair for you. If the water wasn't already filled with so much blood and filth I would join you in there, but we have plenty of time for that." he said with a smile.

Beth just nodded, not knowing what else to say. "I truly have missed you," Ray told her.

"I know," Beth replied.

"I am never going to let you go again. Okay? I promise you that."

Beth just nodded, and took a deep breath, then nodded again as tears flooded her eyes. It wasn't worth arguing with him. That would only make him mad.

"That's my girl." Ray said before he leant over the side of the bath, connected his mouth with Beth's, and kissed her. She hated every second of it. She wanted to groan in disgust, cry in humiliation, and scream at him to get away from her, but instead she remained silent, and still, kept her eyes closed in order to hold back her tears.

Ray's kiss went on, and on, his hand stroking her face as it did. Finally he pulled away. "Oh, Shellie," he cooed, "We have so much to catch up on." Ray said before pushing himself to his feet and walking out, leaving Beth alone.

The moment he was gone, her emotions got the better of her, her sobs came out in short quick gasps before a quiet, desperate, wail burst from her lips. She hung her head and let her tears fall for a moment. Her fear, and desperation were quickly replaced by disgust. She cupped some water into her hands and splashed it over her mouth, before repeating the action several more times, rubbing hard at her lips...desperate to get the feel of Ray's kiss off of them.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Ray came down the stairs and found Perry preparing a salad. Perry turned when he heard Ray, he told him, "Beth must be hungry. She's a vegetarian. I don't know if she was when you knew her but..."

He never got to finish his sentence as Ray grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him across the kitchen. Perry fell hard against the opposite kitchen counter. He was furious and terrified all at the same time. He quickly steadied himself and yelled, "What the hell!?"

Ray didn't reply he just walked right up to him and back handed him across the face. Perry fell down onto his knees, holding his face, blood seeping from his bust lip. He was still angry as he pulled himself up to his feet.

"Don't you touch Michelle again!" Ray warned him.

"May I remind you that the only reason you are here, in my house, with her, is because of me! I think you should show me some respect!" Perry argued.

"Listen to me you little twit!" Ray ordered, "the only one who gets to lay a hand on Michelle is me! She's my girl, remember that, respect that!"

"Michelle, might be yours, but Beth is mine. You can have some time with her now because I know you have time to catch up on, but after that I get my time with Beth!"

Ray took another step closer to him, so that his face was right in Perry's, "You can have Beth when I'm done with Michelle...maybe." Ray told him before he walked over to the plate of salad and took hold of it, he also grabbed one of the grocery bags, and then headed back up stairs to Beth.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Jack was sat at his desk. Dozens of thoughts were racing through his head. He was so worried for Beth. He didn't want to think about the things that Perry, and Ray, could be doing to her. He just knew the two men would be together putting her through hell. He had worked in his profession long enough to know what characters like Ray and Perry were capable of.

He hated that it was taking them so long to find her, because he knew it meant more time for Ray, and Perry, to harm Beth. He refused to consider that either man had killed her. He knew both men wanted her alive, and it was that thought that kept him more than determined to find her.

Of all people he knew Beth didn't deserve to go through this. She had already been through so much. She was such a brave caring person, he loved how committed she was to victims. He adored that about her. For all the good she did he knew she was a truly beautiful woman, inside as well as out.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Ben came to sit on the edge of his desk, with a tablet in his hands. "We just got a trace from Perry's credit card. It was used at a convenience store in Angeles National Forest. I faxed a picture of Ray and Perry to the store owner who confirmed it was them that he served."

"What did they buy?" Jack asked, his stomach turning as he thought the worst of why they would take Beth to a forest. He couldn't help but fear it could be a body dump and bury.

"Food, alcohol, duct tape, cigarettes, red bull, pro-plus," Ben told him.

"So they can stay awake longer," Jack said angrily. Both men knew why Perry and Ray would want to stay awake. It only added confirmation of a fear they all had for Beth.

Jack sighed, "Lets go speak to his father again. I reckon they could have some sort of holiday home up there."

"Even if they do do you really think he will tell us where?" Ben said.

"Then we search every damn cabin up there!" Jack said.

"There are over 500 cabins up there?" Ben said.

"Ben, what choice do we have? It truly is just a matter of time before Ray realises Michelle doesn't exist anymore. He doesn't want Beth! He will kill her if he can't make her Michelle!We have to try and trace one of those cabins back to the Whitley family." Jack said.

"We already did a property search on them. We checked out the relevant properties they owned. The only one remaining was a villa in Hawaii. I'm pretty sure Perry didn't take Beth there."

"Look again!" Jack snapped, regretting snapping at him immediately. "Please Ben, I'm going to try and call Mr Whitley again, see if I can get him to see sense."

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth was sat on the bed. Ray had changed the sheets whilst she had been in the bath. She had just one of her wrists cuffed to the bed post again. It was a small relief as it meant she didn't feel quite so helpless as she did with both hands cuffed. She had on a pair of shorts and an over-sized mans shirt. Ray had given her the clothes but no underwear, still she was happy that the clothes concealed her body. She was clean now after her bath. Her hair was still wet although Ray had insisted on towel drying it some. She had hated that he had lifted her naked body from the bath but he had quickly wrapped a towel round her before supplying her with the clothes.

She had her leg stretched out in front of her as Ray had bandaged her foot which had been nailed to the bedpost. It hurt like hell and continued to slowly ooze blood. Which steadily seeped through the bandage. He was now wrapping a bandage around her arm that Perry had slashed with the knife. That too was still bleeding a little, her other wounds seemed better after her bath but they still hurt like hell. Her bruises were much clearer now that her body wasn't covered in blood and mud.

"There. I think that should do," Ray said as he stood up, took the first aid kit over to the dresser, and set it down on top of it. He then turned to face Beth. "Do you feel better now?" he asked.

Beth remembered her plan of trying to play Ray, hoping he could get her out of here. She figured if he could get her into town again she stood a good chance of trying to escape and being noticed. She knew in the city there would be people around to help her.

"This is really sweet of you, Ray. Taking care of me like this," she said, trying to sound as genuinely grateful as she could as she began picking at the salad that Ray had brought up for her. Part of her didn't want to eat it, but she was so hungry she couldn't seem to stop herself.

"I can't have you lying there slowly bleeding to death on me." Ray said with a smile.

Beth forced a smile back, but had to wish she hadn't when Ray said, "Your smile is so beautiful, Michelle," he told her before he quickly kissed her. She truly hated his kisses, but she had to keep her disgust hidden from him.

"I almost forgot," he said as he pushed himself away from the bed, and did a sort of skip across the room. Beth knew he was excited to be here with her, and she knew that meant he was already getting out of control. His excitement was a spark that would start a fire in him until he was a blazing inferno with all of his anger, and more, coming out on Beth.

He turned around and held up a bottle of whiskey, and a pack of cigarettes. "Want one?" he asked Beth as he put down the whiskey and took out a cigarette. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit up the cigarette.

"No thankyou." Beth replied.

"You quit?" he asked her.

"Ray, I tried one of your cigarettes once, and it made me throw up all night."

"Yeah I remember, you puked on my new shoes."

_And you pushed me to the floor and stamped on her hand because of it!_ Beth wanted to snap at him, but she didn't. She turned to look at the whiskey and felt her stomach turn. "Could I have a glass of water please?"

"Why drink water, baby, when we have this!" Ray said as he held up the bottle again.

"Thank you, but I don't drink whiskey," she told him. She really did not want to be drinking any alcohol, nor did she want Ray drinking. Alcohol always made his temper worse, made him much more uncontrollable.

"Sure you do! Don't you remember when you took that bottle from your fathers liquor cabinet. We got so so drunk that night." Ray said, smiling at the fond memory he had of it all.

Beth wanted to remind Ray that he had forced her to take the bottle, and like a fool she had, afraid of his temper and what he would do to her if she didn't. She had been sick for two days after drinking it. "It was the two day hangover from that night that put me off whiskey for life."

She didn't expect Ray to slam the bottle down had against a cupboard. "I brought this especially for you, Michelle. It's not polite to turn away a gift from somebody. I thought you had better manners than that!" Ray growled. There was a sort of smile of his face but Beth could practically hear his blood boiling. He was angry, but she really didn't want to drink.

"Thank you Ray, really, but I don't drink anymore." she lied.

"See that's funny, because Perry told me you often met up with your friend, Tracy, for drinks. He would watch the two of you from across the street. If you still can't decide whether or not you actually drink then I could always bring Tracy here, and ask her," he said as he opened the bottle.

To protect Tracy Beth quickly changed things and told him, "Ray, I just feel really sick right now, from the pain of all these injuries, and a concussion. It's really not safe to drink if you have a concussion."

Ray was growing more and more angry by her lies, "Which is it Michelle, you don't drink or your sick?" he yelled at her as he knelt on the bed, resting one hand on the bedhead behind her, his face inches away from hers.

"Ray please," Beth began to say but was quickly cut off when the back of Ray's hand slammed into her face.

A cry of pain burst from her mouth, and her whole body was spun a complete 90 degrees, almost causing her to fall off the bed, she would have done if Ray hadn't grabbed her hair, and yanked her head back. Before she could stop him Ray jammed the spout of the bottle into her mouth. Whiskey began to flood her mouth, and she could only struggle against Ray as he continued pouring it.

"DRINK!" he growled at her as he climbed on top of her, straddling her, forcing her flat down against the mattress. It was only when Beth finally gave in, and swallowed the liquid she could not expel from her mouth, that Ray pulled the bottle away, but he held his hand over her mouth so she couldn't spit the whiskey out.

Finally Ray was satisfied and so climbed off her. He took a long swig from the bottle as he watched Beth roll onto her side, coughing and spluttering. "Next time it will be easier if you just have a drink when I tell you too."

Beth just looked up and glared at him. She growled in pain when Ray jabbed his lit cigarette into her shoulder, burning through her shirt and into her flesh.

"Don't piss me off, Michelle!" he spat at her. "You did that once before, and I ended up in a fucking mental institute!"

"You murdered my whole family, that's why you ended up in there!" she yelled at him, her anger boiling over.

"Because you played me!" he roared at her, his body shaking with anger.

Beth pushed herself into a sitting positioned, and tried to shrink back away from, "How, how did I play you, Ray?" she asked, tears burning her eyes.

"You led me on! Then you tried to shut me out!"

"I loved you!" she told him, wishing she had never felt that way for him, but she had been young.

"Then why did you keep saying no to me! Every time I wanted us to make the ultimate connection, you said no!"

"I wasn't ready to have sex, Ray, I told you that!"

"You were playing me!" he roared at her.

"No!" Beth tried to explain.

"YES YOU WERE! You were going to keep playing me!"

"So you raped me, you sick fuck!" she yelled back at him. Instantly she knew she had made two very big mistakes; by raising her voice at him, and by calling him a name.

Ray came storming over to her, before she had chance to try and move away he grabbed her ankle and pulled hard, pulling her out of a sitting positon and flat on her back. She panicked and threw her arm out, her elbow connecting hard with Ray's face. Her heart began to race as she realised this act would have only made him even more angry.

She was right, she cried out in pain as Ray punched her hard in the stomach, adding pain to her already injured ribs. She fought to get her breath back, the blow having knocked the wind out of her. During her struggle for breath Ray grabbed hold of her shirt and tore it open. Beth tried to push his hand away when he grabbed her breast. His grip was like an iron vice. She was relieved when he moved his hand away but only for a second before he shoved his hand into her shorts, grabbing at her between her legs.

"Ray, don't please!" she begged.

"I didn't listen to you last time you said no, Shellie, and I'm not going to now! You owe me for all the years you had me locked up!" Ray yelled, sounding hurt as much as he sounded angry.

"Please, don't do this!" she begged again as she tried to wriggle from underneath him. She kept using her free arm to try and push him back off her.

"If you fight me it will be much harder on you, Michelle." Ray told her as he pinned her arm down and then pushed her shorts down.

"Please Ray, don't do this!" she said as he looked down at her.

"Having you is all I have thought about for so long. Knowing that I would one day get to be with you again got me through those nights in the institute," he told her as he unclipped his belt and pushed his trousers, and boxer shorts, down.

"Please, don't!" she begged as he positioned himself between her legs. She tried to pull her legs together but Ray, quickly realising what she was trying to do, moved to kneel on her legs, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Ray, please, you're hurting me!" Beth said, hoping he would see sense and act like the caring man he had been, what seemed like, just moments ago.

"Shut-up!" he yelled at her before moving one of his knees but only so he could nudge her right leg outwards, once more parting her legs.

He quickly dropped his body down between her legs, and there was no way Beth could try to move him now, he was too heavy, and too strong. She closed her eyes as she felt him begin to kiss her chest. She wanted to fight him, but her body was tied up, it was weak, and was being crushed beneath Ray's body.

Beth cried out when she felt him push into her. "No!" she said, over and over but it did nothing to stop Ray. His movements sped up, and grew more, and more, violent. He reached up and tangled his hand in her hair, pulling on her as he thrust deeper, and deeper, into her.

His attack seemed to go on forever. Beth closed her eyes, and prayed it would end soon, but each time Ray would slow down, like he was spent, he would then suddenly speed his actions up again.

"Stop, please!" Beth whimpered.

"I'll stop when your satisfied," Ray whispered into her ear.

Beth couldn't hep but sob, and shake her head, "No. Please, stop," she cried.

Her cries did nothing to stop Ray. He was out of control now, and Beth knew he would keep assaulting her over, and over.

"God you feel so good, Michelle," Ray moaned

"I'm not Michelle, I'm Beth, Beth Davies!" she told him through gritted teeth, as tears rolled down her cheek. It was also to remind herself, of the strong person she had become. She yelped in pain as Ray tugged hard on her hair, his grip so tight she could feel him ripping out strands of her hair in places.

"Tell me your name!" Ray roared at her.

"Beth Davies!" she said firmly as she turned to look up at him.

Ray's response was to slam his fist hard into her face, his knuckles splitting the flesh on her cheek bone wide open. He pushed himself off her, and she quickly curled up into a foetal position her hand coming up to cup her newly injured cheek. _God her whole face hurt from injuries. _

"You are not Beth, your name is Michelle!" Ray yelled, becoming more, and more, angry. He didn't want or love Beth, he had no use for Beth. He wanted Michelle, the only person he had or would ever love. "You are Michelle," he told her, "You have just been pretending to be Beth for so long that you can't remember. I'll help you remember."

"Michelle died the night you murdered my family. You made me become Beth!" she spat at him.

Ray reached out and grabbed her ankle, and once more pulled on her until she was lying flat on her back. Beth immediately struggled against him as he once more fell down on top of her body. It was no use, and she could do nothing to stop him from entering her again. It was agony, sheer agony. "You are Michelle!" he yelled at her.

"Stop!" Beth screamed at him, trying to ignore the pain he caused her.

"Tell me you are Michelle!" Ray ordered.

"No! Get off of me!" she screamed back at him.

"Your name is Michelle!"

"Get off!" Beth cried.

"Not until I have Michelle back!" Ray told her, slamming harder into her with each thrust.

Beth wondered if she should give in, play Michelle for him. It would have been no good. though She knew deep down that although Ray didn't want Beth, and was angry that she had replaced Michelle, he was also equally as angry at Michelle. He felt like Michelle had betrayed him, and he would make her suffer the consequences for that. Either way she wasn't getting away from the hell Ray had planned for her. He had stripped her of her identity once, and she refused to let him do it again.

She could only lay there and struggle against him as he continued his assault. An assault that would go on and on...

**TBC**

**Thank you so much for reading. Please review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter, or your predictions for upcoming chapters.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all reading and reviewing. I am loving the reviews. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story.**

**So apparently the next episode when the series returns is called "the woods" and I wonder if Kevin Williamson is reading my story. The woods was my idea haha. I've heard the show will return next Wednesday! Can't wait for the show to come back on but hopefully this story will work as a slight distraction for other fans of the show until Wednesday night. As I'm in the UK someone please message me and tell me how the episode goes! Fingers crossed Beth will be okay.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 8**

Ray was in the shower when Perry came upstairs and walked into the bedroom. Perry had to freeze in the doorway when he saw Beth lying there, curled up on her side, as balled up as her beaten body would allow. Her arms were secured to a bed post in the centre of the head-board by a thick leather belt. He wasn't sure if she was crying or shivering, but her body was shaking like a leaf in a breeze.

He slowly walked over to the bed, studying Beth closer from behind. He was a little shocked to see the bruises that covered her torso, and legs. He noticed other marks on her back. Small round marks, it took him a moment to realise what they were. He noticed more of them on her arms, and some on her legs too. _Cigarette burns._ He reached out and gently ran the tip of his finger over one. His touch acted like an electric shock that jolted Beth awake.

She took in a shaky breath, and then sighed loudly. "Please Ray, just give me a break," she wept.

"It's not Ray," Perry told her quietly. He was shocked by how different she seemed from the fierce character she usually was. He was more shocked when she began to sob.

"If you've come for your turn with me then please just knock me out first, because I can't take anymore!" Beth felt pathetic to make such a statement, but she was in agony, and utterly exhausted, both physically and mentally. Ray had raped her over and over, and hadn't been gentle about it either. Her body had fought him and she felt like she had gone ten rounds in the ring with Mike Tyson. The thought of having someone inside her again only made the pain she felt between her legs worse, if that were even possible.

There was a part of Perry who had wanted to see Beth so broken down like this, but actually seeing her like this made him miss the strong woman who challenged him. He walked to the chest at the bottom of the bed and lifted the lid. He pulled out a soft reindeer fur blanket, but then realising that Beth would probably hate that, opted for a quilted throw. He moved round to be face to face with Beth this time and gently draped the large quilt over her.

Beth glanced up at him through tear filled eyes as he secured the blanket under her chin, completely concealing her body. He then unclipped the belt securing her arms. He helped to gently lower her arms down and tuck them under the quilted throw. He could see moving them caused her pain. Her wrists were bruised and cut from having been bound. He could see the wound he had inflicted on her arm had been bandaged, but that bandaged was now stained in blood.

"I don't know where Ray is." Beth told him as her eyes drifted shut.

Perry couldn't miss that her words were slurred slightly, or the smell of alcohol on her breath. He suddenly noticed the empty bottle of whiskey on the bedside table, and another that was half empty stood beside it. He turned to look at Beth to find she was sleeping again. He reached out and grabbed her chin and lifted it up.

"Ray, I need a break!" she wept.

Perry was about to say something when the door to the bathroom opened. Ray was shocked to see Perry crouched down in front of Beth. Perry stood up and turned to face Ray, who stood there with just a towel wrapped around his waist, his body still wet from his shower. Steam billowed out of the bathroom behind him, making Perry wonder how long he had been in there, and how long Beth had been laying naked and cold on the bed.

"Can I help you with something?" Ray asked him.

"Is she drunk?" Perry asked, looking down at Beth who once more had fallen into a drunk induced sleep.

"That tends to happen when you drink as much alcohol as she has." Ray said as he walked past him and over to a drawer, in which he had discovered some mens clothing.

"Did she have a choice?" Perry asked as he watched Ray rummage through his fathers drawers in search of clothes.

"Yeah she had a choice, it was drink, or a cigarette," Ray told him.

"She doesn't smoke!" Perry growled at him.

"I didn't say that she was smoking cigarettes," Ray said with a sadistic smile. He turned to look at Beth, "Did you cover her up?" he asked.

"It's cold in here, she was naked and shivering,"

"I guess I just need to warm her up again." Ray said as he walked over to the bed.

Perry had to turn away as Ray pulled off his towel and threw it to the floor, before crawling under the throw that covered Beth. Perry watched from the corner of his eyes as Ray grabbed hold of Beth's shoulder and rolled her onto her back. He pushed the throw down a little and Perry watched in disgust as Ray trailed his hand roughly over Beth's breasts before moving it down over her stomach, and then down under the quilt and between her legs. The pain of his touch brought Beth out of her drunken sleep.

She clumsily tried to push Rays hands away but he easily grabbed hold of her wrists in one hand and continued with his assault. Beth whimpered in pain, "Ray, stop, please..." she begged.

"Come on, Ray, just give her a break! My God!" Perry said, "She's completely drunk. She's done. Just let her sleep for a while."

Ray pushed himself off the bed and stormed over to Perry, prodding him hard in the shoulder until Perry backed up into the wall, "Are you seriously telling me not to fucking touch her?!" Ray growled angrily.

"I'm just saying maybe you should give her a break." Perry said sheepishly.

"I just fucking did, while I took a shower!"

"Come downstairs, let her sleep for a few hours," Perry said.

"I'll come downstairs when I'm ready. Now get lost, unless you're a sick little creep who likes watching people fuck!"

"It's not fucking...this is rape!" Perry said.

"You say tomato... Besides, you raped her too."

Perry knew Ray was right. He had raped her, he had hurt her, but he knew if Ray carried on this way he was going to kill her. _Yes he had chased her through the woods with a gun, but he never intended to kill her, he just wanted her in his life._ He wanted a normal life with her. Wanted to spend time with her, show her how caring he really was. He would buy her anything she wanted, take her anywhere she wanted to go, tell her he loved her everyday. He knew he could make her like him, but not with Ray around not giving him the chance.

He suddenly realised something, if he could get Beth away from Ray, somewhere safe, he knew he would be her hero. He decided he would get her somewhere safe, nurse her back to health. He wanted to cook her good vegetarian food. He knew she would see the real him.

"Fine," he said to Ray, "Just, take care of her."

"Oh I will," Ray said with his earlier sadistic smile.

Perry just shook his head, he hated knowing that Ray was likely going to assault Beth the moment he was out of the room. He barely made it to the foot of the stairs before he heard her pitiful protests for Ray to get off of her. He decided there and then that he would be ready with some way to get her away from Ray before the end of the day.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Jack was on the phone to Mr Whitley. He was desperately trying to plead with him. It had shocked him that Mr Whitley hadn't hung up on him, like he had with all the other times he had tried to call him. He had decided to ring him on his mobile so he hadn't seen that it was the TAU calling him.

_There was something different that he heard in Mr Whitley's voice...desperation. The same thing Jack heard in his own voice._

"Mr Whitley please, if you have a home in the Angeles National forest, I'm begging you to tell me where. Lieutenant Davis is in serious danger now, beyond that even, your son is in serious danger too, and not from this unit. All we want is Beth back safe. The man your son released is...the stuff he has done would make even hardened criminals cringe. He will hurt your son if he thinks he has to compete with him to be with Beth."

"How do I know you won't hurt him?" Mr Whitley asked.

"You have my word. I can assure you that I won't let Perry be harmed. Work with me, and I promise you I will not let your son come to any harm." Jack said. Moments of silence later he sighed, sure Mr Whitley had hung up on him again.

"We have a cabin," Mr Whitley suddenly said, "I'll tell you the address, just promise me you will bring my boy home safe?"

"Done!" Jack said as he stood up from behind his desk, grabbed his jacket and took off running with his cell phone still attached to his ear. Ben, who had been following the conversation jumped up and followed after Jack.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Perry was sat on one of the huge sofa's that sat either side of a solid oak coffee table, adjacent to a roaring fire. He looked up when Ray walked down the stairs, wearing just a pair of sweats. Perry could see that his body was covered in sweat, his hair was ruffled, his cheeks flushed.

He watched as Ray walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk, which he quickly drank all of. "Thirsty?" Perry asked him through gritted teeth.

"Thirsty work," Ray told him with a wink.

Perry knew what he had been doing. He had been able to hear Beth begging him to stop, had been able to hear Ray's satisfied groans; had heard the bed creaking beneath Ray's actions. It had gone on for over an hour.

"I think we should talk." Perry said, "Would you like a proper drink?" he asked, pointing to the opened bottle of whiskey on the coffee table. "It's a 63 bottle. One from my fathers special collection. He would kill me for drinking this but I feel its a special occasion."

Ray walked over to Perry and sat on the opposite couch. Perry took hold of one glass, already containing some whiskey and took a sip. Ray poured himself a large glass and then sat back in the couch and brought the glass up to his lips. Perry watched him carefully, waiting for him to take a long sip.

"Is Beth sleeping?" Perry asked.

"I tired her out." Ray told him before he brought the glass to his lips again and took the smallest of sips.

Perry watched Ray rest his head back against the back of the sofa and close his eyes. "Guess I tired myself out too," Ray said before he took another little sip.

Perry continued to watch him for a moment. Watched as his breathing fell into a slow and steady rhythm. He had added the same drug he had given Beth to the bottle of whiskey, after having poured his own. It had shocked him that Ray had so easily took the drink and drank it.

He got up and put his own drink down on the coffee table. He walked over to Ray and whispered his name as he leant over him. When he got no response he said it louder, still nothing. He pulled the drink from his hand and put it down on the coffee table. "RAY!" he shouted, still no response.

A smirk spread across his face as his next test came to mind. He slapped Ray across the face, still nothing. "That's better," Perry said before he headed off upstairs.

He had already packed his things. His bag was ready in the car, he just needed to get Beth in there now too. He came to a stop when he got to the bedroom doorway. He was shocked, stunned. He took a deep breath and walked in, he made his way over to Beth, wandering why she lay so still. She lay, naked, on her stomach, her head turned to the left on a pillow. He couldn't be sure he had even seen her body move from breathing since he had stepped into the doorway.

He crouched down beside the bed, coming face to face with Beth. He had to put his hand over his mouth to see her face. If it was even possible she looked even worse than she had an hour ago, he really hadn't thought she could have gotten worse, but she was. She looked so weak, her eyes were so vacant when she lifted them to meet his own gaze. Her eyelashes were drenched in tears, her face stained from them. There was duct tape over her mouth.

He quickly scanned her body. She was covered in even more bruises, cuts and burns. He saw blood on her thighs. He knew he had raped her, but Ray had taken it so much further. She was a mess and Perry couldn't help but feel beyond guilty for putting her in this position. He had wanted Beth, had hoped she would fall for him if she got to know the real him. "I'm so sorry I left you with him," he said to her as he carefully peeled the tape off her mouth.

He had wondered why her begging Ray to stop had ended, the tape told him why. Ray had silenced her. She was tied to the bed by her wrists and ankles, so he quickly began untying her.

All Beth could think was the men had decided to swap turns with her, and the thought of being assaulted again made tears fall. "If you're here to rape me again now, then please just kill me, because I really really can't take anymore," she said weakly as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Perry told her as he brushed her hair off her face. "I've drugged Ray, I'm going to get you out of here, so you and I can be alone again. I can see now that it was better that way." he said.

Beth wanted to feel relieved that she would at least be free of Ray, but she knew she couldn't trust Perry not to hurt her. As soon as they were alone again he would hurt her, rape her again probably, and she truly couldn't take another assault, physically or emotionally.

She felt her limbs finally free, she watched with vision blurred from tears as Perry walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of sweats, and a large woolen jumper. A moment later he was back by the bed, gently helping Beth to sit up. She was weak, her body limp. Perry quickly began dressing her, first the black sweat pants and then the baby blue woolen jumper. Perry could tell this simple task of dressing her caused her great pain, but he had to carry on acting quickly.

"You need to walk," Perry told her as he hooked his arm under her arm and around her back, bringing his hand to rest on her hip. He pulled her sideways off the bed, not really giving her the option. She yelped in pain the minute both her feet touched the floor and her weight came to rest on them. Her legs gave in on her but Perry managed to hold her up by hooking her arm over his shoulder.

"Come on, I don't know how much time we have!" he said as he made his way over to the door with her. Beth was just about able to hop along on her injured leg and foot, but her foot that had been nailed was far too painful to use.

It was a struggle but Perry managed to get Beth downstairs. Perry cast a quick glance at Ray who sat sleeping still.

"What did you do to him?" Beth asked, she too glancing over at Ray.

"I drugged him with the same stuff I gave you. He should be out for hours."

"How can you be so sure?" Beth asked him.

"I gave him twice as much as I gave you, look how long you were out for." Perry replied.

Perry pulled open the front door and stepped out onto the porch.

He got her down the stairs and started heading towards the car. "Perry, where are you taking me?" Beth asked him.

"Somewhere safe, a motel for now."

"I need to go to a hospital."

"I can't take you to a hospital." Perry told her.

"Please Perry. If you get me to one, get me back to my team, I will make sure you are treated fairly. I will tell my team that you saved me." Beth pleaded.

Perry stopped and looked down at her. "We won't be able to be together then," he said.

"We can arrange something where we can still see each other. You asked me for help once. If you help me now, I promise that I will help you too." It was a lie, she owed Perry nothing, but she was desperate, and lying was her best option right now.

"I don't think that will be possible!"

Both Perry and Beth turned their heads to see Ray standing in the doorway. "You really think I would drink something you gave me!" he said before he threw the glass and its liquid contents to the floor.

Perry quickly hooked his arm tight around Beth's waist and lifted her off her feet and began scurrying towards the car. He hoped to get them both in the car, lock it, and drive off. He had barely got near the car when Ray charged into both of them, knocking them both down like a bowling ball slamming into skittles.

Perry rolled over onto his back. He tried to kick Ray, wanted to hit him and get Beth away, have her to himself again, but Ray's fist slammed into his stomach, over and over. Between punches he called out to Beth "Run!"

Beth had already tried to push herself up but her body was too weak. She was able to crawl along, barely, on her hands and knees. Each movement causing some part of her body pain. She turned to look back, knowing she should help Perry. She closed her eyes from the sight of Ray straddling Perry as he punched his face over and over. The sickening crunch of bones echoed around them in the silent woods.

Part of Beth knew it was already to late. Perry lay lifeless underneath Ray. She continued moving towards the car. She got to it and managed to reach up and grab the door handle. She used it to heave her body up off the floor. She cried out in pain when she had to stand on both feet. The pain was excruciating but adrenaline forced her to step upright.

She the handle, and was relieved to hear it click. _It was unlocked._ However, she never got the door open as Ray's hand slammed hard against the door, slamming it shut tight again. "Where do you think you're going, Michelle?" Ray asked.

Beth turned to face him, and with as much power in her voice as she could gather said, "My name is Beth Davis. It will never be Michelle again, no matter what you do to me!"

"As of tonight, Beth Davis is dead." Ray replied before he grabbed hold of the back of her head and slammed her head against the car.

Beth fell to the floor, lying in a crumped pile beside the car. Her body was still...lifeless.

~0~0~0~0~

Jack had been warned by Mr Whitley to look out for the boulder that marked the dirt track that the cabin was on. He had spotted it and was now speeding down the dirt track so fast that he risked losing control of the car, but they were so close to getting Beth back now.

Finally they came to a stop outside the cabin. The engine was still running as Jack and Ben jumped out of the car. They had their guns out and ready by the time they ran up onto the porch. The front door was wide open, so both men ran inside. They split up, Ben searching downstairs whilst Jack headed upstairs to search there.

He moved slowly down the corridor. Truly expecting to find the worst. He turned when he came to an open door. Immediately he felt his heart sink upon the things he saw inside the room.

He knew now the house was empty. He lowered his gun as he walked over to the bed. He couldn't turn his eyes away from the bed. He saw blood, crumpled sheets. There was rope tied around the bedposts, her knew they had been used as restraints. There were cigarette stumps on the floor, empty bottles of whiskey sat on the side. Jack turned and saw the part of a bloodied foot print on the bed post at the foot of the bed.

"What the hell have they been doing to you, Beth" he thought out loud.

"Jack!" Came Ben's voice.

Jack turned on his heels and followed the sound of Ben voice, right out of the cabin. He saw Ben standing at the far corner of the cabin. He couldn't help but notice a look of horror on the younger mans face. He quickly joined him. "What is it?"

Ben just pointed out ahead of him, down the side of the cabin. Jack turned to look where Ben was pointing. Upon seeing what Ben had found he suddenly felt sick to the pit of his stomach, felt like the wind had been completely knocked out of him.

"This rescue mission just became a body recovery." Jack said, unable to pull his eyes away from a mound of earth...a grave.

**TBC**

**Who is in the grave?**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think! I will try and post again before the next episode airs on Wednesday.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much to everyone reading, reviewing, adding alerts, or for adding this to your favourite list.**

**Sorry if it feels like this chapter moves fast. There is lots more of this story to go yet though.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 9**

Jack stood there feeling sick to the pit of his stomach. He couldn't pull his eyes away from the unmarked grave. He couldn't help but feel out here in the forest was such a lonely place to die. The grave was clearly a shallow one, it was a large dark mound of wet earth that towered over it.

_Dark, wet earth..._

Jack looked around. Around him the earth was lighter coloured, dryer. He turned back to look at the grave. _Dark, wet earth... _It suddenly occurred to him, the grave had not long been dug.

"They could still be alive!" Jack said out loud as he ran over to the grave, fell to his hands and knees, and began digging through the dirt with his bare hands. Ben had followed, confused by his actions.

"Jack, this is a crime scene!" the younger detective reminded him, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"They could still be alive!" Jack said, "The dirt here is still wet from the rain yesterday, the rest has dried out. This hasn't long been dug." he pointed out.

Ben wanted to argue, but if Jack was even slightly right, Ben had hope that they were about to find Beth, and hopefully alive. He too fell to his knees and began digging. Both men worked fast and frantically. Praying that they weren't too late.

Both men froze when Jack's attempts suddenly revealed some flesh, part of a forearm. The pause lasted for just a second before they both continued digging. This time in a spot where they knew they would find someones face.

Jack didn't know whether to be relieved or not when he say the face of Perry Whitley looking up at him. He hesitated for a second, just staring at the battered, bloodied face of Perry before he reached down to his neck, and checked for a pulse. He almost jumped out of his skin when Perry partly opened his swollen eyes.

"Pull him out!" Jack yelled.

Ben and Jack manged to dig away enough at his arms to be able to heave Perry's body from the grave. They had barley laid Perry down on the ground beside the grave when Jack began asking, "Perry, where is Beth?Perry!"

He didn't get a reply. Perry just rolled his head slowly from side to side, groaning and whimpering in pain. Jack noticed he was about to fall into unconsciousness so he gently slapped his palm against his cheek, "Perry, please! Please, tell me where Beth is. Is she alive?"

"Ray..." Perry mumbled, blood seeping from the corners of his mouth as he spoke, "...with...Ray..."

"Where?!" Jack yelled at him, but Perry wasn't going to answer, he was unconscious again.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth forced her eyes open and tried to swallow, but her mouth was dry, almost sticking shut. Sunlight poured through a small rectangle window that she lay facing, staring up at. She was in a different room, a basement type room..._but where?_

In a fash of images she remembered what had happened. The fight between Ray and Perry. Ray slamming her head against the car, then nothing for sure except for a bumpy car ride...and screams, hers, somebody else's too.

Remembering the screams more clearly made her jolt awake. No longer concerned by her dry mouth, her confusion as to where she was, or the pain her body was in. She slowly rolled over on the bed she was on. She couldn't stop the scream that burst from her throat as she rolled over onto her other side, only to become face to face with the pale face of an old woman. He womans pale skin, glassy eyes and blank stare told her the woman was dead, and had been for a few hours.

Beth felt sick to think she had been lay beside this woman. With what little strength she had she shuffled across the bed to the edge. She forced herself to sit up, whimpering in pain as she did so. Once sat upright she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She prepared herself for the pain that would come when she stood upright, but what choice did she have.

"You can do this, Beth..." she told herself out loud, "You're strong, you can do this." She silently counted to three before she rocked herself up into a standing position.

The pain that shot through her feet, up her legs and exploded behind her eyes made her fall to the floor in front of her. This caused her pain too but it was frustration she felt the most. She rolled onto her back, looking up at the window, she wold never reach it.

She looked around, and saw a set of stairs, she could see a line of light underneath it. _Daylight._ She crawled on her belly across the floor and over to the stairs. She began an agonizing climb up them, crying out in pain more than once. She couldn't hold it in. She was almost at the top when the door to the basement opened. She sighed and dropped her head down onto a step when she saw Ray, glaring angrily down at her.

Ray sighed and moved to sit down on the stairs, his feet resting right by Beth's head. "Nice to see you awake. I would, however, like to know where you think you're going?"

"I'm late for work," she replied sarcastically.

Ray laughed, "Sweetheart you're never going back to work again!" he told her. There was a long pause before he reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair. "Now we have things we need to discuss..." Ray said as she stood up, dragging Beth up the last few stairs by her hair, slamming the basement door shut behind them.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Perry was lay in a bed in a private room on the ICU ward. He was hooked up to numerous machines, all doing different things to support his beaten body. He was in a bad way and had been put into a coma to reduce some of the stress on his body.

Mr Whitley was in the room too, along with Jack, who had hoped to get information out of Perry, but his condition had seriously deteriorated on the way from the cabin to the hospital,and now there was no telling if jack would ever get the vital information he needed from Perry.

"This is all your fault!" Mr Whitley yelled in Jack's face, his pointed finger just a few inches away from actually touching Jack's face. "I trusted you when you said you would protect my boy! You promised!"

"I saved your boys life! If it wasn't for me and Detective Caldwell then Perry would have died in the grave that Ray left him in. Ray - the man that Perry freed to help him

on his quest to hurt Lieutenant Davies!"

"That whore targeted my boy first!" Mr Whitley yelled.

For a moment Jack wanted to launch forward and beat the shit out of Mr Whitley, but he didn't. He couldn't afford to put himself off this case for one outburst. Beth needed him. So, he took a deep breath and said, "I'd love to kick your ass for that comment, but I'll just pass it on to Beth and let her kick you sorry smug ass when I get her back. Then she will tell us everything that Perry did to her, and your son will go to prison for a very, very long time. I think the men in prison are going to love a little punk like your boy! Now if you'll excuse me I have to find Lieutenant Davies!"

Jack stormed out of Perry's room so fast that he almost knocked Ben, who was waiting outside, off his feet. "What's going on, Ben?" he asked as he moved down the corridor, Ben following him.

"I just got off the phone to CSU who are still working at the cabin," Ben said.

"What did they say?" Jack asked.

Ben stopped suddenly. Jack took a few more steps before he stopped and turned to face Ben. He knew that Ben had froze because the words he had to say were so bad. "Tell me!" Jack said.

"The bloods they found in the bedroom matched Beth's...they found semen on the bed too, they also found it, and more blood matching Beth's, in the kitchen."

Jack knew what this meant, he said the words he was thinking out loud, "They raped her," he had hoped they would find her before Beth would be subjected to this. That he had failed made him angry. He turned and punched the wall, hard. "I should go in there and put that prick back in the ground!" Jack yelled.

"I would happily do the same, Jack, but he may be the only one who can tell us where Beth is now!"

"We are running out of time!" Jack reminded him.

"We have teams up in the forest still searching other properties. Ray won't have risked moving Beth far. We are starting with searching cabins, or any other structures, near by. We have a team of dogs out there. We will find her, Jack!"

"Good, because we _are_ running out of time. Ray has already removed the first obstacle in front of Michelle and that was Perry...Beth will be next," Jack said.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth had a few stray tears rolling down her face as she looked around the room she was in. It was one big room. There was a small kitchen area, an wood fired oven. In another corner was a dining table. There was a couch, a large log fire, and a long side board that ran along the one wall. There were other various pieces of furniture and off in the corner some stairs that led to the upstairs part of the cabin.

She had woke to find herself sat in a hard wooden chair. Her arms lay along the arms of it and secured to it by cable ties. Her ankles were tied to either front leg of the chair, again by thick cable ties that bit into her flesh.

She watched as Ray walked over to her, pulled up another chair and sat directly in front of her. He studied her for a moment, noticing the deep bloodied and bruised gash on her forehead.

"Hows your head?" Ray asked as he reached up and prodded the gash, caused by the impact of her head hitting the body of the car, thanks to him..

"Feels like its been slammed against a car!" she spat back at him.

"Funny!" Ray scoffed, "So tell me..._Beth..._tell me something about yourself, anything at all...hobbies, family, lovers?"

Beth just smiled and then shook her head. "No. You don't get to know anything about me!"

It was Ray's turn to smile and shake his head now. He then turned to face Beth and said, "You don't have a choice! I want to know the person you are pretending to be, Michelle. I need to know how to banish her from your body so that there is only Michelle again." he said as he reached up and caressed her cheek.

Beth jerked her face away from his touch and then inched her face closer to his, firmly and confidently, but with tears in her eyes, she told him. "Michelle is gone, dead, and never coming back. You killed her the same night you killed her family, and destroyed her world!"

For a moment Ray just looked her directly in the eyes. Beth could practically see the anger boiling behind his eyes. In a flash he was stood up, leaning into her, his hands gripping her wrists and the arms of the chair. _God his hands were so damn big and strong! _He was right in her face when he said, "For your sake, Beth, I really hope you're wrong. Beth, if you killed Michelle then I'll kill you, and then I will have my Michelle back! Fire took her away from me once, and I will make fire take you away and leave me with Michelle again."

Beth could only look at him. She didn't doubt his words for a moment.

"Little log cabin like this," Ray said as they both quickly scanned it. "I don't think it would take long to turn to ash." he continued.

Beth shook her head. Truth was, and she would never tell anyone so, but fire scared the hell out of her, and had done ever since her family had been consumed by it. "No!" she begged, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Then give me my Michelle back!" Ray growled at her before he pushed away from her and walked off, leaving Beth shaking, hoping help would find her soon.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Jack and Ben had joined the team searching other cabins in the wood. Jack was stood over looking a large lake as Ben finished thanking the cabins owners for their co-operation. They had allowed both men to search their cabin, even though it was obvious outright that Ray and Beth were not there.

Jack scanned the area around him, he could see mountains opposite him, see cabins dotted all over them. Around the lake where two more large cabin and off in the distance he could see another small one hidden among the trees. He could see there was a small boat tied up on the dock by the cabin.

"Lets head to the next cabin along the road," Ben said as he walked over to Jack, "Ray took the car, that much we know from the tire tracks. Even if he dumped it along the way the only way out of here is on the roads, he can't have driven into the forest off road. We will find more tracks."

"See that cabin over there," Jack said, pointing to the smallest cabin that had caught his attention, the one with the boat in the dock.

"We'll get to it." Ben said, "But there are others first,"

"No. I wanna search that cabin." Jack said.

"Jack, we're better sticking to the road." Ben said.

"These bigger cabins have security systems. If Ray had broke into one of them we would have been informed by now. These older cabins don't have these security systems. Ray is more likely to have gone to one of them."

"Maybe so, but what if he has broken into one where the alarm wasn't set. Jack we can't afford to jump from place to place."

"Then we split up!" Jack snapped, "You follow the road. I can head through the woods, off road."

"Ray is dangerous, we should stick together."

"Beth doesn't have time for that," Jack said.

"Jack, this isn't a good idea!"

"Maybe not, but I am your superior here, and this isn't a request. Take the car and keep searching the others, but be careful."

"Jack, you can't go walking through the woods!" Ben said, having to yell as Jack began heading towards the trees that surrounded the lake. It would take him a good few hours to walk to the small cabin on the lake edge, but he was determined. Realising he could cut that time if he moved faster he began running. Leaving Ben calling out to him.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth had tried to remember how to act like Michelle, but truth was her mind wasn't letting her think back. The night her family had died because of what Ray had done, she had gone into shock, her mind barely registering what she was knew. She had stopped being Michelle that night for her own safety. Michelle had gone in the blink of an eye, and Beth had been born.

Beth had been so focused on the new person she had had to become that she had used it as a distraction to get over what had happened to her family, to not feel the guilt that threatened to eat away at her. Had she stayed Michelle there would have been no distraction, she would have had to deal with what had happened to her, had to suffer the guilt, but she hadn't, and the thought of having to suddenly go through those emotions now by becoming Michelle again terrified her. She didn't think she was strong enough.

Still, Ray wanted Michelle, not Beth. She didn't know what she could do, try to make him fall in love with Beth..._no that would never work._ Ray was a one woman man, and that woman was Michelle.

Ray suddenly appeared, walking over to her with a plate of food. "What are you thinking about?" Ray asked her, seeing the slight smile on her face.

"Zeus," Beth replied with a smile.

"Your families dog?" he asked.

"Yeah. Remember that night when my family was out of town and you came over. We were so busy making out that we didn't hear Zeus barking because he wanted to go out, and he peed all over my mums new rug. I was freaking out because I knew she would kick my ass for ruining the rug. Then you came round the next morning with an identical brand new one."

Ray smiled with her, "I didn't want you to get into trouble when she go back."

"You were always so sweet. Always thinking about me."

"You're my girl," Ray replied.

"Yeah, always will be" Beth agreed. "The Ray I know wouldn't have me tied to a chair. He would be driving me around in his car whilst we sang badly along to the radio. Taking me to the drive-thru for a milkshake."

Ray smiled at her and stepped closer to her so he could reach out and tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Beth couldn't believe her plan could actually be working, she couldn't believe that she might be softening Ray up. Her joy was short lived when Ray gripped her hair, yanked her head back and moved his face right in hers. "Nice try Beth, but I'm not fucking stupid. It will take more than you reminiscing to convince me that Michelle is back!"

Ray released his grip on her hair and stormed off up the stairs, leaving Beth angry, frustrated, and frightened that that had been her only plan and it had failed.

**~0~0~0~0~ **

Jack was worried that he had somehow got turned around. He was sure he was going in circles. Every tree looked the same. It was starting to get dark and it only made it harder to work his way through the thick woods which were already dark due to how the thick cover of leaves blocked out the light. He had wandered from the waters edge, and now wished he could find his way back to it, hoping it would be a clearer path, but he just couldn't see through the trees.

"Damn-it!" he cursed before he took off running, praying he was heading in the right direction.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth sat there, trying to work her wrists free, she was leant over trying to gnaw through the cable ties. She wasn't sure where Ray had gone but she worked fast, worried he would come back. She could taste her own blood in her mouth, blood that rubbed into her mouth from the wounds on her wrists as she continued her attempts to remove the ties from her flesh where they had dug into.

She almost cried out in joy when the tie on her left wrist finally snapped open. She wasted no time in using the end of the broken cable tie to pick open the other cable tie. She had to pick the plastic from the deep wound on her wrist but she didn't care. She was just thankful that her wrists were free. She used the same broken cable tie to free her ankles.

She knew it would be hell to try and walk but she was determined to do it, run even if she could force herself to. She would have to use all her strength to think about anything but the pain her body would be in. She knew her injured leg would offer slightly more support than her foot so she would put most of her weight on this. If she could get in to the woods she could find a small broken branch or something that she could use as a crutch to help her walk.

She prepared herself and then took a deep breath and pushed herself up to her feet. The pain was excruciating and she fell forward but was able to catch herself on the dusty sideboard. She quickly forced herself to stand upright, resting her weight on her leg, forcing her body to accept and get used to the pain. She wanted to scream in pain but she swallowed the sound deep inside and slowly took a step forward, still using the sideboard to help her.

She used different pieces of furniture in the room to make her way over to the front door. To her amazement the door opened and she was able to make her way right out of the cabin and onto the porch. The fresh late evening air felt amazing against her skin, it felt like freedom, but she knew she didn't have that yet.

Like magic had put it there Beth spotted the very item she needed, a wood carved hikers stick. She reached out and grabbed the thick cane and used it to support her body as she made her way off the porch. She was confused, unable to see the car that had brought her and Ray to the cabin. _He'd hidden it, but where?_

She looked around, wondering which way was best to go. She headed away from the porch, wondering it she should make her way through the forest, but she knew that would not be the easiest route for her to take in this condition. She turned and noticed the lake, the small dock and the small dingy boat that was tied up to it. Although they were injured and in pain she knew her arms would allow her the means to escape, like she knew her legs and feet would not hold out for long.

She began making her way towards the dock, moving as fast as she could, surprising herself how quickly she could move, she presumed this was due to the adrenaline pumping through her body._ God her heart was pounding so fast. _

"Beth!" she heard from behind her.

She turned to look over her shoulder and saw Ray standing there. That he had called her Beth she knew was a bad thing. "Your taking my Michelle away, and I can't let you do that.

It terrified her that he saw her and Michelle as two different people, like he could somehow separate them from one body. Knowing she was now in very serious danger she took off, moving as fast as she could along the dock, hoping to reach the boat and push off away from the dock before Ray caught up to her.

Her efforts were in vain., and she could hear Ray running up behind her. She tried to move quicker but it was no good.

Ray tackled her hard from behind, his heavy body crashing down on top of hers. He quickly rolled her onto her back and allowed his body to pin hers to the dock. He grabbed her wrists in one iron grasp. She cried out in pain as blood oozed onto his hands from the wounds caused by the cable ties.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you're a complete fucking bitch Beth Davies, not to mention stupid, you think I would let you get away from me, and take Michelle?! MY MICHELLE!" Ray screamed at her before his other fist buried itself into Beth's stomach, knocking the wind right from her.

"I have to admit Beth, your feisty personalty is a turn on. Michelle was always so much easier to control, but I like that you fight me. Gets me off, as you're about to find out." Ray said before he grabbed Beth's shirt and pulled on it, riping it across the front, exposing her breast which he grabbed hold of, squeezing it in his grip as he moved himself against her.

Beth struggled against him, not about to lay there and let him rape her on the dock. She wanted to reach down and try to push his hand away when he grabbed at her crotch but he still had her wrist caught in his grasp. "Get off me!" she screamed.

"Shut-up!" Ray spat at her as he thrust himself against her.

"HELP!" Beth screamed to anyone who may be able to hear her. "Help!"

"Keep screaming!" Ray told her, "Just don't use up all of your energy, I want you to fight me!" he said as he grabbed her breast again.

Beth wanted to swat his arm away. Using all the strength she had she managed to squirm one arm free from his grasp, and she wasted no time punching Ray as hard as she could in the face. She wasn't sure if she had injured him or herself more but her hand felt like it might explode with burning pain.

"You hit like a girl, Beth!" Ray told her before he punched her in the face, his blow much stronger than hers.

Ray moved against her, making himself grow harder and harder. He began kissing her neck, nipping and sucking at her flesh. Beth closed her eyes to his attack. She wanted for the world to open and swallow her up, take her away from this nightmare. This would be it. She knew if Ray were to rape her again now she wouldn't come back from it. She couldn't take it again. Beth would be broken, and just a shell would remain.

She fell into silence, nothing around her seemed to be there. She blocked out all sounds around her, blocked out all feelings. The feeling of Ray on top of her, his heavy body causing her injured one pain, the feel of his kisses. She blocked out the feel of the damp wooden dock beneath her. For a moment she was at peace, it was blissful and threatened to take her away completely...but then she felt cold splashed on her face, her body, icy cold water.

She bolted upright, moving away from the cold. It hit her immediately that she had been able to sit upright, Ray was off her. She turned just in time to see Jack being dragged off the edge of the dock by Ray who had already fallen into the water.

"Jack!" she screamed as he was pulled under by Ray.

She quickly rolled onto her side and pulled herself to the edge of the dock. She scanned the water for Jack but all she saw were bubbles and ripples. The water was dark, deep and she couldn't see a thing.

"JACK!" she screamed again and she clawed through the water. "JACK!"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she continued clawing through the icy cold water. She kept expecting Ray to pop up above the waters surface but he didn't. The water seemed to have gone steady, like there was no movement below it.

Beth wanted to cry, she hated that Jack had arrived to save her only to sacrifice himself. She lowered her head and allowed her tears to fall, mixing with the lake water. She suddenly screamed when the water burst beside her. To her relief it was Jack who threw himself up onto the dock, clawing at the wood to pull his body from the water. Beth attempted to help but knew her efforts made no real difference.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, "Where's Ray?" she asked.

"I hit him with something, a rock I think. I lost him in the water," Jack said between choking on water.

Forgetting his own injuries from his fight, and almost drowning, he reached up and gently cupped Beth's face. He wanted to say something but didn't know what to say.

Beth didn't know what to say either. She just burst into tears. "Get me away from here, please," she begged as she crawled forward, moving her body into his, burying her face against his chest.

Jack wrapped his arms around her. "I've got you, you're safe now!" he told her.

Beth wished she could believe him, but all she could think was that Ray was gone. Until she was looking at his dead body on a cold slab she would never feel like she was safe...because as long as he was alive she knew Ray would be coming after her.

**TBC **

**Thank you so much for reading. Please, please review and let me know what you think. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews. I'm glad so many of you like this story. Glad its working as a slight distraction before the next episode airs tomorrow night! Sorry it has taken so long to update. Been so busy recently and then my internet would not connect to my laptop for some reason.**

**Warning: This chapter starts off with a rape exam. For the record - although I'm showing this exam being performed by a not so caring nurse, please do not think this is how all rape exams are. I would never want this to put someone off having a rape exam although I pray none of you ever would! The way I am portraying it here is just for dramatic effect. **

**Disclaimer: If they belonged to me right through to season 10 and beyond would already be a sure thing!**

**Chapter 10 **

Beth suddenly knew what celebrities on the red carpet felt like, as flash, after bright flash, her picture was taken. Every cut and scrape, every bruise, every welt, every burn, the deep restraint wounds around her wrists and ankles.

With each one she tried to tell the nurse who was documenting the injuries how the wound had been caused. _Flash_ \- the deep cut on her forearm "Perry cut me with a kitchen knife. _Flash_ \- the scrapes and grazes on her foot and leg "I tripped on the root of a tree when I was trying to escape."

_Flash_ \- the deep wounds to her wrists. "They kept me tied up, with cuffs, rope, cable ties. _Flash_ \- the hole in her foot "Perry nailed my foot to the bed frame to stop me from escaping." _Flash_ \- cigarette burn. "Ray put out his cigarette on me." _Flash _\- another burn "Ray put out a cigarette on me." _Flash _\- burn "Ray...cigarette..." _Flash_ \- burn "Ray...cigarette..." _Flash_ \- burn "Ray put out another cigarette on me."

The flashes seemed endless when it came to bruises. Half of them she didn't know how had occurred. She had been hit so many times they all seemed to blur into one. "These look like bites," the nurse said as another bright flash blinded Beth, "Which man caused them?"

Beth closed her eyes and tried to remember, but too many images of the hell she had been through raced before her eyes. She could only shake her head as her eyes burned with tears.

"Excuse me?" the nurse asked.

"I don't know!" Beth growled at her.

"Never mind," the nurse sighed, like Beth's lack of recollection was a complete inconvenience, "I'll just have to swab them." the nurse said, reminding Beth just how dirty she felt. She was covered in blood and fluids.

"I need to take a shower!" Beth said urgently.

"Well you can't. Not until we finish the exam, or you will destroy evidence." the nurse told her.

Beth looked at the nurse, wondering why she didn't understand how humiliating this was for her. Why didn't she realise this exam was in a way just as bad as the abuse she had suffered. Then she realised, the nurse had probably performed so many rapes exams that she no longer saw a victim, just another patient coming through the system.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Forty five minutes later, and still in the process of her rape exam, Beth lay looking up at the ceiling. She flinched when another bright flash filled the small exam room, the sound of the camera click seemed to echo around her head. She closed her eyes and grimaced as she felt pressure between her legs.

"Sorry, but you're just going to feel some more pressure."

Beth had to turn her head to the side and bite down on her bottom lip to try to handle the pain the "extra pressure" caused her. However, biting on her lip only made her whimper in pain due to it being split from having been beaten. She wanted to scream at this woman, tell her just how much pain she was in between her legs right now, but she figured the woman already knew that as she was down there collecting evidence.

Beth had witnessed more than a few rape exams in her time as a Detective, she had never thought she would be the one lying on the exam table. Only now did she truly know how hard the exams were on a victim.

"Taking some more swabs now." the nurse told her, "We will need to take some blood too before the exam is over."

"Alcohol!" Beth told the nurse. She knew that blood was taken to test for drugs and alcohol, "Ray made me drink alcohol...lots of alcohol. I was passed out for a while." Beth said as tears filled her eyes again. There had been a relief at the time in being unconscious but now she was left wondering what the hell Ray had done to her during that time.

This was fast becoming too much for her to deal with. She wanted to run and hide under a rock. Except she couldn't run, she could barely walk! "How much longer?" she asked, her voice telling of how exhausted she was.

"You're doing great, dear," the nurse replied before she continued on with the exam.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Two hours later and Beth was sat on her hospital bed, hooked up to an intra-venous drip. She had finally been able to shower. She had spent ages sitting under the spray of the shower. The hot water had hurt her wounds but she hadn't cared. She had just wanted to feel clean, which she still didn't.

Her private room was dull, the small window offering little daylight in. Not that there was much daylight anyway. The sky was full of thick and heavy black clouds. Heavy rain pour spattered up against the window, offering the only sound in the room.

Beth was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep. She sat staring blankly at nothing in particular. She had her legs stretched out in front of her, a thin but warm standard blue hospital blanket keeping them warm. She was wearing a hospital gown, which offered her no warmth. She was shivering, only her legs benefiting from the warm blanket, _not that she even really realised that she was so cold. _

She looked down at her hands, it shocked her how badly they were shaking. She tried to squeeze them into fists and open them up in an attempt to stop the shaking but it hadn't worked. She turned them palm up. One hand was bandaged to protect the injuries it had suffered. She turned her palms facing down. Her eyes traveled to her wrists, those too bandaged. Where there wasn't bandages there were angry bruises marking her skin. She threatened to burst into tears, but all of a sudden there was a knock on the door and she was able to swallow her emotions down and call out, "Come in!"

She felt her cheeks burn red when Jack walked in. She pulled the blanket up over her torso, hating that Jack was seeing her in a hospital gown, it made her feel so weak, like a victim and no longer his boss.

"I wanted to check how you were. See if you needed anything?" Jack said.

"A new skin." Beth blurted out. She quickly shook her head and tried to take her comment back, hearing in her head how pathetic it sounded. "No, I'm fine."

But it was too late, Jack had already heard her. He wished there was something he could do to help her get through this.

"Has Ray been found?" Beth asked him.

Jack hated to be the one to tell her, but he had too, "Not yet. Divers are still searching the lake, they've found nothing so far."

Beth just closed her eyes and shook her head a little, "Ray is an unbelievably good swimmer. He came out of that lake alive, Jack. Trust me!"

"Even if he did, he won't hurt you again." Jack said, offering her a reassuring smile.

"He's a determined guy, Jack." she replied.

"So am I. I won't let him hurt you again."

Beth replied with a small smiled, then asked, "Perry?"

"We found him. He's not doing so good."

"He's alive?" Beth asked in disbelief.

" found him in a grave."

"Perry was going to get me away from Ray, but Ray stopped us. He savaged him! I thought he'd killed him"

Jack just stood and looked at her for a moment. "You look cold, can I get you some more blankets?" he didn't want her to feel like he was here to collect her report on the incident. He was purely here as a concerned friend.

Beth wanted to thank him, tell him he was sweet but when she opened her mouth it was a strangled sob that burst from her throat. She didn't understand where it had come from, and she certainly couldn't control it. Before she had truly registered it she felt Jack gently wrap his arms around her.

She had thought she would want to shrink away from a mans touch for the rest of her life after what she had gone through. But there was something about being in Jack's arms. She didn't feel like he wanted anything from the touch, it wasn't about him wanting her, it was _just him... _It was like a blanket made of comfort had been wrapped around her and as she leant into his embrace she cried her heart out.

"You're freezing," Jack told her.

"I can't stop shaking!" she sobbed.

Jack removed his arms but only so he could pull off his jacket which he laid around Beth's shoulders. The warmth it offered her made her suddenly feel very sleepy. She moved down in the bed until she was lay on her side. She tucked Jack's jacket right up under her chin and continued to sob. Jack stood crouched over by her bed. Holding her hair back off her face. He stayed stood beside her bed, his hand resting on her hair, his thumb gently tracing soft circles on her temple, until Beth cried herself to sleep.

Once she was asleep he went to find more blankets which he gently laid over her. He then pulled up a chair beside her bed and sat back and watched over Beth as she slept.

**~0~0~0~0~**

**The following day.**

Jack had barely left Beth's bedside. Her room had its own en-suite so Jack didn't even have to leave for bathroom breaks. The only time he did leave was to get them drinks and snacks, not that Beth had eaten anything he or the nurses had offered her.

Jack was on his way back to Beth's room. Having left to get them both a hot drink. He turned his back to the door to her room and pushed it open with his back, turning inside the room only to find Beth arguing with a nurse.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, concerned.

"I can only apologize again." the nurse said before she quickly scurried out of the room.

"This hospital is completely fucking incompetent!" Beth yelled after her.

Jack was shocked, he had never seen Beth act like this. He put the drinks down and walked over to her. "Beth what's going on?" he asked.

"Some incompetent student nurse messed up my pills when I was first admitted!"

"Which pills?" Jack asked.

Beth was too angry, and too terrified, to answer for a moment.

"Beth, what pills?" Jack asked again.

"Pills to stop a pregnancy!"

"Beth..." Jack began.

"Jack, they both raped me!"

Jack had known this, but hearing her say it made it so much worse. "Look, we will get you the pills now."

"By now it could be too late!" Beth snapped.

"Do you take contraceptives usually?" Jack asked.

"No, Jack. I don't date. Ever. My work keeps me so busy!" It was true. Her work did keep her busy, but it was also because she didn't want to date, or be with a man. She still had so many issues in her head over what Ray hade done to her when she was younger that she could never trust other men.

"Jack I can't be pregnant! I cannot have either of their child growing inside of me! I couldn't do that! " Beth said, the thought making her feel sick.

"Let's just get you the pills now. Whatever happens after that I am here to support you through it Beth, whatever you decide."

Beth looked at him and nodded. She knew she sounded selfish right now, a baby was a baby, but she truly knew she couldn't cope with pregnancy as a result of what she had been through. She just hoped the pills would work.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth had somehow convinced Jack to go home and shower. She had only succeeded when she had begged him to go to her home and bring her some of her of her own clothes, explaining how badly she needed to be out of the hospital gown, and back in her own clothes. She had told him she wanted to shower again during his absence, and so he had promised he would be gone long enough for her to shower, but be back with clothes ready for when she got out of the shower.

Beth had showered very quickly and climbed back into bed in a fresh gown, part of her was a little thankful that she was still alone, but part of her wished Jack would hurry up and get back because, like a child afraid of the dark, she was scared to be alone. She had to wonder what was keeping him so long.

Whilst waiting for Jack to return Beth had quickly drifted off to sleep, but only to be riddled by nightmares. In her nightmares she was back in the cabin, tied to the bed. The room around her was pitch back, it was like someone was shining a ridiculously bright light down directly on her and the bed, and every now and then Ray or Perry would step forward out of the shadows, their eyes threatening the torment they had planned for her. Through the dark around the bed she could always feel them watching her even when she couldn't see them.

She could feel their eyes on her, like they were burning holes into her body.

Then she realised, she was no longer fast asleep, but she could still feel their eyes on her. Or someone's else's eyes...she suddenly knew she was actually being watched. She quickly flipped over onto her other side, whimpering in agony as she did so. She closed her eyes tight and waited for the pain to go.

"Something wrong Detective?" Mr Whitley, Perry's father asked.

Beth opened her eyes and looked right up at him. He looked tired, and very angry. She moved into a sitting position as best as she could and pulled one of her blankets right up underneath her chin. "Mr Whitley..." she began.

"Shut up, and listen to me!" Mr Whitley spat at her.

"My son is lying in a room down the hall fighting for his life because of you!" he yelled at her.

Beth glanced at the door, wondering how Mr Whitley had even got into her room. "Mr Whitley..." she tried again.

"I told you to shut your mouth!" Mr Whitley bellowed at her, making her feel more and more un-easy.

"You need to leave my room!" she told him, not sounding as confident as she wanted to.

"You need to listen to me," Mr Whitley said, grabbing the bed frame behind her head and leaning forward so his face was right in hers. "I will make you pay for what you did to him!"

"I didn't do anything to him," Beth snapped, despite Mr Whitley talking over her, ordering her to _be quite, to shut up,_ "Your son abducted me, tortured and raped me!" she screamed at him.

She jumped when Mr Whitley slammed his fist into the mattress beside her thigh. She was shocked, silent, wondering where the hell all the nurses were!

"You are going to pay for what happened to my son. I will have your badge. I will see you with nothing. I will see to it that your life is no longer worth living. Do you understand me?" he growled at her.

Beth didn't answer him, she refused to look at him. Then, without looking at him, she said, "Get out of my room!"

"Do you even care what you did to my boy!" Mr Whitley roared at her as he grabbed the top of her arms and began shaking her, hard.

"Get off of me!" Beth screamed at him, trying hard to pull her arms free of his grasp.

A moment later he was pulled off her, almost pulling Beth off the bed to as he refused to release his grip. Beth watched as Jack threw Mr Whitley kicking and screaming from the room.

"You're supposed to be guarding this room!" Beth heard Jack yell, "Next time you want to go chat up a nurse do it on your own fucking time!"

Jack slammed the door shut and walked over to Beth, who had yet to sit back in the bed properly. She remained how Mr Whitley had pulled her, the blankets tangled around her legs.

"Beth are you okay?" Jack asked.

Beth closed her eyes and silently shook her head. A moment later she opened her eyes, looked at Jack and said, "Jack, get me out of here!"

**TBC**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please enjoy the new episode - those of you who can!**

**Review if you want more!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all reading, following, adding alerts, and to those leaving reviews. I like to try and reply to all reviews but most of you are signed in only as guests, so to all of you a huge thanks and to any reviewer I've not had chance to reply to yet a big thank you to you too!**

**I really don't understand why there are not more people writing for Stalker. I feel like I'm alone in it. Just wanted to give you Stalker fans a heads-up that I have two more stories on the go and will start posting them as soon as I have more wrote up. Summaries for these are below: **

_**Crazy in love - A couple of months after the events of Beth's abduction, Jack finds her and him growing closer together. Things seem great for him, he has Ethan, things are going somewhere good with Beth, and he loves his job...then he realises he has a stalker, one who will stop at nothing to get what she wants, and one who puts Beth and Ethan in danger.**_

_**Untitled - (Takes place at start-ish of first series) Things were going well for Beth at the TAU, then Perry becomes obsessed with her. Whilst trying to deal with this she gets a blast from the past...when the daughter she conceived with Ray and gave up for adoption finds her. Beth had no choice but to give her up after losing her family and becoming Beth. When Perry releases Ray, Beth has fight to protect not only herself from him but also their daughter. Ray never knew about his daughter, but now he does he wants them all to be a little family...at whatever cost. - **_**If anyone can think of a good title for this stroy then please share! I'm awful at coming up with titles. **

**I've been lucky enough to watch episode 18. Amazing! What more can I say. Can't wait to see what happens from here on in the show. Good stuff according to the promo for the next episode. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 11**

Jack had moved his car as close to the hospital exit as he could get it. Beth had discharged herself despite the nurses protests for her to stay. Jack had promised them that he would get Beth to eat properly, drink fluids, and take her medication on time. _How he was going to achieve this he wasn't quite sure,_ Beth was stubborn, and he knew this. If she didn't want to do any of those things, she wouldn't.

She had been provided with a wheelchair to get her to the car, and so Jack steadily pushed her through the corridors and towards the exit. It was a hot and sunny day outside so Jack had brought Beth a pair of sunglasses, which she was already wearing. The glasses hid her bruised eyes. Her hair hung loose around her face, she was using that as a way to try and hide some other bruises. She hated being seen like this, even if the people around her were just strangers to her.

Beth still had to squint her eyes at the bright sunlight the moment they got outside. The brightness of it made her ears ring, made her head pound, made her feel a little dizzy. She felt like she hadn't been outside in the sun in such a long time. She almost couldn't remember when she had last been outside in the day, as a free woman. Oddly there was a part of her who felt like she should run back inside now as quickly as possible. She felt too free, too out in the open..._She wondered if Ray could be watching her right now._

The wheelchair came to a stop beside Jack's car. He stepped around the chair to open the door, and was prepared to assist her in getting in, but Beth quickly tried to push herself up in the chair to get herself in the car. However, the uncontrollable gasp of pain that burst from her troat told Jack that she wasn't able to complete the task of getting into the car by herself. She quickly tried again but this time it was a whimper of pain that burst from her throat.

"May I?" Jack offered.

Beth just looked away from him and nodded her approval for his assistance. She knew she couldn't get herself in the car and she wanted to be far away from the hospital and inside somewhere she felt safe. A second later she felt his one arm gently move under her legs and his other move across her back and hook under her arm. He lifted her from the wheelchair with ease. He was so gentle with her, and Beth couldn't miss this fact. She found she was almost disappointed when he placed her down in the passengers seat, but she didn't let it show. She quickly thanked him, then put on her seatbelt and sat looking right out of the front window.

Jack closed the door and took the wheelchair back inside before returning to the car and driving Beth home.

**~0~0~0~0~**

A short drive later, and Jack pulled into Beth's driveway. Slowly he turned the engine off, and turned to Beth and said, "Home, sweet, home!"

Beth didn't answer him. She just sat there looking at her house. It didn't feel like her house. It felt tainted...by Perry, by Ray. This whole nightmare had begun here. The thought made an icy cold chill shoot down her spine, and she quickly shook her head.

"N...I...No, I can't do this, Jack. Can you take me to a hotel or something? I...I can't...I can't be here. I thought I could...but..." _God she was shaking so bad._

It was only when Jack's hand gently rested on top of hers that she came out of her rambling panic. She turned to face Jack, tears in her eyes. "It all began here, Jack. I'm not ready to go back inside yet."

"That's fine, but I don't want to take you to a hotel. If you wanted to you could stay at my place? You can stay for as long as you want."

Beth loved this option. She felt safe with Jack, although she wouldn't admit to it, she was truly relying on him right now. "Fine, whatever," she said casually.

"Let me go in and get some more of your things." Jack offered.

"Okay, I'll stay here." Beth said.

"Okay." Jack replied as he pushed open the door.

Eth quickly reached over and grabbed hold of his arm, "Jack, you won't be long, will you?" she asked. She wanted to kick herself immediately when she heard in her head how pathetic and desperate she sounded, like a child scared to be alone.

"Ten minutes, tops. " Jack replied.

"Great. I just need to take a shower is all." she lied, hoping he wouldn't think it was just because she didn't want to be alone outside her own house. She hated how vulnerable she felt here. This was her home...she wasn't supposed to be scared to be here.

**~0~0~0~0~**

It had been a slow walk from the car and into Jack's house, as Beth had insisted on not letting Jack carry her. The hospital had provided her with crutches and she was using them, rather than being carried. She felt child like by being carried, despite the way it had made her feel in Jack's arms. She wanted to feel strong again, act strong at the least.

Each step had been agony, almost impossible, but determination and pride had made her do it. Now inside Beth couldn't wait to sit down. She was hoping the pain she was in was hidden from her face, but it wasn't. She had beads of sweat on her forehead, she was out of breath, and she was shaking badly. Jack hated to see her so crippled with pain. He wished she would stop being so tough in front of him and just let him help her.

"Where should I put my stuff?" Beth asked, after Jack had watched her too long.

Jack had hold of a large hold-all in his hand, it was full of her things. Things she had asked him to grab for her, this included the album from her desk drawer. A scrap book she had put together of her family. Jack hadn't looked inside it but it had made him curious.

"Well?" Beth asked with a smile. She was desperate now to lie down, she was exhausted from pain.

"Follow me," he said, gently wrapping his arm around her waist to try to assist her, but like she had when she had insisted on walking from the car, she shrugged him away.

"I'm fine, Jack." she told him firmly.

"Sorry," Jack replied before slowly leading the way to his own room, he was stood in there for a moment before Beth caught up with him. "You can sleep in here. The bed is really comfy. The sheets are clean," he told her.

He was so thankful he had settled in the house now. He had proper furniture, pictures up, some decorative ornaments and things. When Janice had been there during their one night stand the house had been but a shell.

"There are fresh towels in the bathroom cupboard. There's a small en-suite just there," Jack said pointing to the far corner of the room, "The main bathroom is down the hall. There's a huge tub if you wanted to take a hot bath, if not there's the shower." Jack said, feeling slightly nervous all of a sudden.

"I don't have a lot of food in the cupboards in the kitchen but feel free to help yourself to whatever you want. We could order in some food for tonight, if you wanted too, and then I could run out to the store in the morning."

"I'm not hungry," Beth said as she looked around the room, paying particular attention to the windows on the two adjacent walls. They looked strong, secure. The curtains looked thick, _no one would see through them._

Whilst Beth was studying the room, Jack was studying her. She had always been slim since he had known her, but now she was beyond thin. She looked tiny, frail, like a strong wind would snap her in two. "Beth, you really should try to eat something." he suggested.

Beth continued to look around the room as she answered. "I'm tired. I'm just going to get some sleep." her tone told him that was as far as their conversation was going.

"Okay," Jack replied, not wanting to push her. "If you want anything, or need anything, just give me a shout. The spare room is just across the hall."

"Thank you, Jack." Beth replied with a small but genuine smile.

Jack smiled back and then left the room. Leaving Beth to get settled.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Jack was ready for bed, wearing just a pair of sweat pants. His toned stomach and chest not needing to be covered up, it was warm in his house. He was going around the house making sure the doors were shut, and locked, as well as the windows. He was turning all the lights off, but then decided to leave the hall light on, just in case Beth woke up in the night.

He walked into the spare room, a room that was actually anything but spare now, Jack had set it up for Ethan. They had gone shopping together and Ethan had picked some stuff out to decorate the room. It was the only room in the house that Jack had painted, blue, Ethan's choice.

The only concern Jack now had was the small single bed. It was very much a child's bed, and Jack quickly realised his feet would be sticking out of the end of it. Deciding the long and comfortable couch would be a better option he grabbed the duvet off the bed and turned on his heels.

He was shattered. It had been a long day, and an even longer evening. Beth had stayed in the bedroom all day. The en-suite meant she really didn't have to leave the room at all.

Jack had tried to get her to come out to eat something, but she had refused, saying she wasn't hungry. In the end he had left a tray of food and a bottle of mineral water on a cupboard outside the bedroom for her. At some point Beth had grabbed the bottle of water, but the food had stayed on the tray until Jack had thrown it out.

Jack sighed heavily as he patted the duvet down around him. The moment his head hit the pillow he felt his eyes drift shut. For a while he tried to fight sleep, wanting to stay awake in case Beth needed him, but at some point his body gave in and he fell fast asleep.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Jack had woke up needing to grab a quick drink. On his way back from the kitchen and to his make shift bed on the couch he stopped outside the bedroom. He stood close to the door, so close that he could hear muffled whimpers and cries. He figured Beth was having a nightmare, and he hated how scared and distressed she sounded.

Unable to take it any longer he opened the door and moved to step inside, however the creaky floorboard just inside the room seemed to have woke Beth up before he had chance. She looked terrified as she shot up in bed. Jack could only watch as she screamed no over and over, and tried to push someone who wasn't there off of her.

He had thought she had woke up when he'd walked in, but in her panic and struggle he could see she was still sleeping, stuck in a nightmare. He rushed over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Beth..." he began to say, but was cut off when Beth's fist connected with his cheek, hard. Jack wasn't sure if it was the force she had hit him with, or the loud pained groan that burst from his mouth, that woke Beth up.

"JACK!" she cried out, seeing him leaning over the bed holding his nose "Oh my god, are you okay?!" she said, now very much awake.

"I'm fine," he told her as wiped away a small trickle of blood from his nose.

"God, I'm so sorry!"

"Beth, its my own fault."

"I was just having a stupid dream!" she explained.

"Beth, its fine."

"No, it's not, your bleeding." she said, feeling beyond guilty.

"So are you" Jack pointed out as he took hold of her hand. Her already bashed knuckles were bleeding again.

"I'm fine." Beth replied as she pulled her hand away from him.

"Let me clean your hand up for you." Jack offered.

Beth shook her head and pulled the duvet up over herself. She was only wearing shorts and a tank top, and she fet very vulnerable. The clothes were light though and didn't cause her pain like heavy sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt seemed to.

"I'm fine, Jack. I can sort it once you've left."

"Beth, its bleeding." Jack pointed out, "You can barely walk, let me just..."

"Jack, please just...just leave me alone. I'm fine...really."

Jack knew better than to push her, so he could only agree. "Okay, but shout if you need me." he said to her before he left.

Outside the room he closed the door before him. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a cloth. He put some ice in it and then went back to Beth's room. Deciding he wanted to be close in case she did need him he sat down on the floor. He was prepared to sit outside her room all night.

And he did. It was a long and restless night for them both. Jack could only sit there and listen as Beth woke up crying from nightmare after nightmare. He wanted so badly to go in and hold her, but all he could do was sit there and listen.

**TBC **

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. I know not everyone will be a shipper of Jack and Beth but I am. Do they have a shipper name, I'm gunna go with Beck! This story will be Beck. **

**This chapter was originally longer but then I decided to take out part of it to put it into the next chapter where I feel it works better. However, there didn't really seem much more I could do with this chapter. It felt right to leave it where it was. More will be up very soon.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all reading and reviewing. I love hearing what you all think. A few of you asked me to update before the new episode so here it is! I just want to say this story is far from over yet. I will be showing how Beth is going to recover from this...and don't forget that Ray is still out there, and then there is Mr Whitley she has to deal with too.**

**This chapter is much longer than the last so hope that's okay. So, I really like the character of Vicki Gregg so I'm bringing her in on this chapter. She will only be replacing Beth whilst she is getting better. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 12**

Jack was in the kitchen preparing some toast and fruit-tea for Beth. She was in the main bathroom, and he could hear the shower running. He hoped to have breakfast done by the time she came out. He quickly reached out and grabbed his phone off the side when it began to ring.

"Larson," he said as he held the phone to his ear. "She want's us to come in now?! Jack asked a moment later, _it was Ben on the other end of the phone_. "Okay, fine. See you soon, Ben."

Jack didn't want to go into work, he wanted to stay at home with Beth, but Ben had informed him that a new woman was taking charge of the TAU, and wanted to meet the team. Jack didn't like this, he didn't want a new person in charge. He had seen people replaced temporarily before, and in his experience, it was never just temporary. He wouldn't let that happen to Beth. He knew the team needed her in charge. They were at their best when she was in charge.

He put Beth's breakfast on a tray and walked out of the kitchen. He gently knocked on the bathroom door. "Beth, your breakfast is ready. I'll put it on the table for you," he told her, wondering if she was listening to him.

"I'm not hungry!" she called back to him.

Jack sighed, and said, "Beth, you need to eat something. It's just some toast."

"Thank you, Jack!" Her tone told him she wasn't about to do as he said.

"I have to go into work. I won't be long. There are still officers outside. If you need me for anything, just call. I'll be as quick as I can."

"I don't need a babysitter, Jack!" she called out to him, truthfully she was terrified that he would be gone and that she would be on her own.

Jack knew why Beth wasn't coming out to speak to him, she was embarrassed from having woke up screaming and crying all night. Jack wanted to tell her she didn't have to be, but she refused to open the door to him.

He took the tray and placed it on the table in the kitchen. He then had to rush to get ready. He wanted to get back home as quickly as possible. Beth still hadn't come out of the bathroom when he was leaving. All he could hope was that she would get the food. He really did want her to eat something soon before she made herself ill.

_God he hoped he wouldn't be in the office for long. _

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth walked out of the bedroom and into a silent hallway. Jack had been gone over thirty minutes. In that time she had finished up in the bathroom, and had changed into shorts and a t-shirt after her shower. The loose clothes felt so much more comfortable than sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt which she would change into by the time Jack came home.

She used her crutches as she made her way into the kitchen. Her stomach was rumbling loudly, she was so hungry. She hated using the crutches! She couldn't seem to co-ordinate them properly as it hurt either her arms, or legs to try to use them as she should. She was fed up with it all. She wanted to be herself again, be able to walk without aid. Using the crutches, feeling the pain her body was in, just made her remember everything she had been through, made images flash through her mind, play out before her eyes. _She wished she could be numb to it all somehow._

She angrily threw one of the crutches to the floor and just used the one to get herself into the kitchen. It hurt like hell but she found it was easier. Her toast had gone cold, but she decided she wanted to eat something, but wasn't sure what. She began rummaging through the cupboards, only to find Jack had very little food in.

She kept searching, but nothing caught her eye, that was until she came to the last cupboard. There was a bottle of Jack Daniels, remembering Ray having forced her to drink alcohol she quickly slammed the door shut...but then she remembered the fact that having being drunk with Ray had left her numb to the abuse he had put her through. "Screw it!" she said before she reached up, opened the cupboard door, and pulled out the bottle.

She slammed it down on the worktop. With a shaky hand she opened it up. There was a voice telling her not to do it, but then an imagine of Ray raping her, of Perry hammering the nail into her foot drove her to bring the bottle up to her lips and take a long, long swig from it. The moment she did it she knew it was a mistake...but she didn't stop...

**~0~0~0~0~**

Jack and Ben were sat waiting for Vicki Gregg. Ben could tell how pissed off Jack was by all of this. "This is temporary. Beth doesn't need the stress of running this place right now. She needs to heal," he told Jack.

"And when she comes back, you think this Vicki woman will just step to one side."

"She'll have to," Ben told him.

"I don't like this," Jack replied, "I mean, who is this woman?"

"Morning guys!" Vicki said as she walked in.

Jack and Ben both turned to face her and then watched as she moved to the end of the table. She addressed them both as she said, " It's nice to meet you both. Can I just say first off that I am not here to replace Beth. I'm here to help her out while she recovers and while we find Ray. I need both of you to help me find him before he attempts to make contact with Beth again."

"And what happens when we find Ray? What happens if we don't find Ray and Beth's recovered?" Jack asked.

Vicki smiled at him, she liked the obvious protective attitude he had over Beth. "Then Beth's comes back to work, but she cannot head up the case of finding Ray."

"And if we never find Ray, if he never tires to come after Beth again?" Jack asked.

"Really?!" Ben asked, turning to face him.

"I think we all know that Ray is going to come after Beth again. It's the when, where and how that we need to figure out now."

"We have the very rich problem of Mr Whitley too." Jack pointed out.

"I'll handle him," Vicki said. "I want to talk to Detective Lawrence, introduce myself to her. I'm also going to be speaking to Beth as soon as she is up for it. Jack, I understand she is staying with you right now."

"She is, and she's not ready to see anyone."

"I'm not going to push things with her, Jack, not until she is ready. As soon as she is I'd like to get as much information as we can so that we can catch this creep quickly."

"If you would like I could take you to meet Janice." Ben offered.

"That would be fantastic. I'd like to talk to you both too. Find out as much as you know about Ray, about the whole situation. The bigger the picture we can paint on this the better."

"I'd really like to get back home to Beth." Jack said.

"That's fine, Jack. Perhaps we could catch up tomorrow?"

"Okay." Jack said before pushing himself up and leaving the room. He wanted to go shopping, get some decent food in for Beth, then get home to her. He'd already been out over an hour."

"JACK!" Vicki called out to him.

Jack carried on walking slowly as Vicki chased after him. He stopped when he got to the glass doors that would lead him to the elevator.

"Jack, please don't see me as an enemy here."

"I'm not. I'm sorry. Look I have this thing where I make a really bad first impression, just ask Beth."

"I get it, that you are all more than just a team. I promise you I am just here to help Beth. I know her, she's a friend. I promise you I'm not here to screw her over in any way."

Jack smiled, "Thanks." he said, appreciating her honesty.

"Go on, get home to her. Give her my best wishes." Vicki said before she turned and walked off, leaving Jack to get on with his plan.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Jack had practically ran around the grocery store, getting everything he needed. He struggled through the front door with multiple grocery bags in his arms. "Beth!" he called out, "I'm home. I have food!" he called out to her.

He almost dropped the bags a second later when there was a loud smash. "BETH!" he called out as he put the grocery bags on the floor and took off running. "Beth!" he called out again as he pulled out his gun.

"Shit!" He heard, he recognised the voice as Beth's and knew it had come from the kitchen. He moved into the kitchen, and put the gun down on the counter when he saw Beth on her knees on the floor clearing up some smashed glass.

She noticed the gun and said, "Whoa there! You don't have to shoot me, Jack, I'll buy you a new glass."

Jack smiled and went over to the sink cupboard and pulled out a small brush and dust pan, he couldn't help but notice something in the bin though. An empty bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Son-uva-bitch!" Beth suddenly spat, distracting Jack from the bottle.

Jack spun around and raced over to her. "What happened?" he asked, but he didn't need her to answer. He could see why she had cussed. A big shard of broken bottle had slashed along the length of her middle finger as she had grabbed it. Deep red blood now spilled from the wound. "Let me take a look at that," he said as he reached out, and took hold of her wrist.

Beth quickly pulled away, and stood up, a rather somewhat difficult thing for her to do, Jack noticed she was considerably shaky and clumsy as she did so. "I'm fine," she told him as she clenched her hand into a fist, wincing in pain as she did so. "Oops, oh Jack I'm sorry, I'm bleeding on your floor!" she said before laughing a little.

Jack hated to realise that Beth was drunk. He knew the bottle of Jack Daniels had not been full, but considering she had barely eaten in days he knew it probably hadn't taken much to get Beth drunk. "Beth are you okay?

"I'm fine, Jack," she slurred.

"You're not fine, Beth. Have you been drinking?" he asked.

"No!" she lied, "Well, maybe a little." she said before she toppled forward.

Jack quickly caught hold of her. "You shouldn't even sniff alcohol with the meds you're on!" Jack said. He hated himself for having left the alcohol within her reach, but he truly hadn't thought she would want to drink.

"I haven't taken any meds since I left the hospital."

"Beth you need them!" Jack told her. "Have you even eaten anything today?"

"I wasn't hungry, just really thirsty." she said, giggling slightly, but only for a second before she sniffled. "Jack, my fingers bleeding!" she said sadly.

"I know, let's get it cleared up."

Beth gave in and nodded, and then held her hand out for him to look at. The moment she opened her fist more blood spilled from the wound. "Okay, that's quite deep," Jack said, quickly wrapping a near by dishcloth around it. "Let me get the first aid kit. It's in the en-suite."

"You'd think there would be a limit to how injured one person could be." Beth scoffed.

Jack could see how sad she looked. He had always thought Beth had a sadness in her eyes but it was so obvious now. "It's okay we will get you cleaned up."

"Thanks, Jack," Beth said as she snuggled her face into his chest.

Jack wrapped his arm around her and held her for a moment, wanting to comfort her. "Let's get you cleaned up." he offered, before looking down at all the glass around Beth's feet. "Let me carry you over this glass before your feet get injured," Jack said.

"Too late," Beth laughed.

Jack quickly scooped her up anyway, not wanting her to get hurt anymore. Beth felt safe in his arms. She found herself putting her arm around his neck, and snuggling her face into his neck. His body was so warm, so comforting. She was so sleepy from the alcohol. "You smell so good." she told him. "I smell bad, like JD, don't I?"

Her hair was right under her nose, and he could smell her shampoo. She didn't smell like JD, she smelt sweet, and amazing. "No, you don't smell like JD, you smell good," he told her.

He carried her carefully through to the bedroom and into the bathroom. He held her securely in one strong arm as he opened the bathroom cabinet and pulled out the first aid kit. He then carried Beth into the bedroom again and carefully put her down onto the edge of the bed.

He put the kit down on the bed next to her and knelt down on the floor in front of her. Beth watched as he rummaged through the first aid kit. She watched his eyes, the concentration in them. She studied his face, there was no fault on it at all. His eyes were perfect, his chin was perfect, his nose...everything.

She silently cursed and looked away when she realised Jack was now looking at her. Jack smiled and asked, "What?"

Beth shook her head, "Nothing." she said as he used a medical wipe to clean her finger.

Beth sat in silence for a moment as Jack gently wrapped a bandage around her finger. Suddenly she turned to look at Jack and had to ask, "Jack, why did you let me stay here?"

"Because you didn't want to be at your house, and I didn't want you staying in a hotel."

"Why do you care?" she asked curiously. "Let's face it, Jack, I've pretty much been a total bitch to you since you came to L.A. Why do care about what happens to me now? Why did you come looking for me in the woods?"

Jack looked up at her. "Beth, you're not a bitch, you never were. You helped change me from being the selfish prick that I was when I got here. You helped me change which allowed Amanda to let me be a part of Ethan's life. You saved my life Beth, I certainly owed you the same favour."

His words hit Beth like an emotional brick wall. Tears burned in her eyes, she turned to look away from Jack as tears rolled down her cheek. Jack quickly moved to sit on the bed beside her. "Beth, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." he said.

"You didn't," Beth said turning to face him.

"Then why are you crying?" Jack asked as he gently brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"I felt like I was going to die in that cabin" Beth confessed, "Ray wasn't going to let me live as Beth, but I know I couldn't have survived being Michelle again. I hoped that you guys would find me, I really did! When you appeared on that dock...I felt so relieved. But I am so terrified that Ray is still out there that I'm not sure how I'm supposed to live the life I had because I can't stop thinking about him!"

"Beth, I'm not going to let him hurt you again."

Beth shook her head, "I'm terrified he will hurt you Jack, or Ben, or Janice... Anyone that I love or care for is in danger..._again.._. My family died because of how Ray feels about me...about...Michelle. Seeing any of you hurt because of me would kill me. Janice already got hurt, and I hate that!"

"Beth, try not to worry about any of that right now. You should only be focusing on getting better. You've been through hell."

Beth nodded, she certainly agreed. "I wish it was as easy as you make it sound, but every time I close my eyes I see Perry or Ray standing there, ready to torment me. If I lie down I feel like Ray is right there on top of me. When my injuries twinge or throb I feel like they're being caused all over again." Beth said as more tears gathered in her eyes. "I can feel Ray's lips on mine, Perry's too sometimes, but almost all the time I remember Ray kissing me. I can't get it out of my head, Jack. I feel like I'm going insane!"

"You're not insane, Beth, you're traumatized."

"I need to forget it, I need to feel anything but Ray's kiss."

"Beth," Jack began but Beth quickly interrupted him.

"Jack, would you kiss me?"

Jack was beyond shocked. _God _he wanted to kiss her, and for a second he had to stop himself from doing so without hesitation, but as he had just said she was traumatized. "Beth, I can't. You're not thinking straight. You're recovering from what you went through, you've been drinking..."

"Jack please, I'm asking you as a friend. I'm not asking you to have sex with me. I just need to feel what a real kiss is like."

Jack shook his head, he wanted to help her, he truly did, but he wasn't sure this was the right way about it, "Beth, you don't want me to kiss you. Look if you still feel the same way in a few weeks when you've had chance to process all of this..."

Beth growled angrily, "Jack, in a few weeks I will have gone out of my mind if I can still feel Ray! I have tried washing my mouth over and over!" She pushed herself up to her feet, somehow forgetting that she didn't have the strength to stay upright. Having missed taking her painkillers made the pain unbearable and made her cry out in pain.

Jack was on his feet in a flash, and quickly caught hold of Beth before she could crumple to the floor. "Beth you should be lying down, you need to rest."

"I can't, Jack!" Beth cried, "All I think about, all I feel is Ray and Perry

"Jack, please!" she begged.

Jack didn't want to say no again when she so clearly wanted this, and he understood why with what she was saying. His kiss wouldn't be about control, it would show her what a kiss was really about. He was just worried it would cause her more trauma, but he so badly wanted to help her however he could.

Beth reached up and placed the palm of her hand against his cheek. Her touch was so soft it made him melt into it. He reached up and placed one hand over hers. He then gently cupped her face slightly using his other hand, and without hesitation leant forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. It only lasted a few seconds, and he quickly pulled away to check her reaction.

He couldn't tell if she was going to cry or not, she had her eyes closed. He was about to apologize, he knew it had been the wrong thing to do... "Again, please," Beth suddenly asked him.

"Beth, are you totally sure?" he asked.

"Please, Jack!" she begged.

With a little hesitation this time he leant froward and kissed her again. This time her lips moved against his, just slightly. He allowed his lips to be as gentle as they could possibly be as they caressed hers. He didn't try to use tongue, he just kissed her softly and sweetly. Gently taking her bottom lip between his he sucked it ever so slightly before pulling away from the kiss, again hoping to read her reaction.

Beth smiled at him and then moved forward and leant into him, nuzzling her face against his chest. "Thank you," she said softly.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jack asked nervously.

Beth sat up and looked at him, "No. No that was...that was perfect. I can't feel Ray's lips anymore. In fact all I can think about is how lucky Janice is that you kissed her properly."

Jack had to laugh, he and Janice had been a one night thing, and there hadn't been much kissing involved, it had been more like mad, passionate sex with nothing but moving against each other.

"Jack, could you stay in here until I fall asleep?" Beth asked. She knew it sounded pathetic but she couldn't sleep alone, and she was so exhausted that her body felt like it would fall apart.

"If that's what you want." Jack replied desperate to do anything that would help her seep and get the rest her body needed to heal.

Beth snuggled into his side as Jack leant back, his back resting against headboard. He had his arm around Beth's shoulder, and was gently brushing his fingers through her hair. It was like that that they both fell asleep

**~0~0~0~0~**

Jack was in the kitchen, drinking coffee and reading the morning paper. He had woke up an hour and a half ago, and had left Beth sleeping soundly. She had slept soundly all night. He was so relieved, he knew she needed the sleep, her body and mind needed it to heal. He wasn't sure how great she would feel when she woke up though, he fully expected she would have a hangover, he just hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

He looked up from his paper when he heard Beth making her way into the kitchen, using both crutches again. She smiled sheepishly when their eyes met. "Morning," she said.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Embarrassed, stupid, foolish, hungover as hell," she scoffed, "Starving...all of the above." she confessed.

"Let me make you something to eat. I will get you some pain killers too."

"Thank you," Beth said as she sat on one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar in Jack's kitchen. She felt like she had to explain to Jack the events of the previous night. "Jack, I'm really sorry about last night," she began.

"You don't have to apologise, Beth."

"Yeah I do. First of all I'm not developing a drinking problem. In fact I'm never ever drinking again. It just seemed like a good idea at the time, which is stupid as it just reminded me of Ray forcing me to drink." she said, suddenly remembering that again. Remember having Ray force the bottle into her mouth, burning her with a cigarettes if she didn't willing drink the alcohol, which at the time she just hadn't wanted, she had wanted to keep her wits about her.

"Beth, I know this has to be beyond hard for you, and I'm not about to pretend like I know what you're going through, but if you want to talk then I am here, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, but I will listen to anything you do want to tell me."

"Thank you, Jack." she said.

Jack smiled at her and she smiled back. He couldn't help but think that she had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, even if she did have a bust lip. He had to shake his head and force himself to stop staring at her, stop thinking about their kiss. "What can I get you to eat?" he asked.

"What do you have?" Beth asked.

Jack began searching through the cupboards but then turned to face Beth with a big grin on his face. Beth smiled right back at him, "What...?!" she asked.

"You think your hangover could stomach some chocolate chip pancakes?!" he asked.

"I think that would be the perfect cure." Beth replied.

_Forty five minutes later_ they were both sat at the breakfast bar feeling a little stuffed from chocolate chip pancakes. "They were amazing! Had you brought them in on your first day, I totally would have treated you differently." Beth said.

"Thanks, I'll remember that for future reference."

Beth laughed and said, "I'm serious!"

Jack couldn't help but smile. He liked hearing her laugh. He liked that for a moment she seemed happy again.

"What?" Beth said, when she noticed him looking at her.

"It's nice to hear you laugh, see you smile. See you eat!" Jack said.

"Well, its nice to laugh, and it feels good to smile...and I could happily eat another few of those." Beth replied.

"Then I'll make them."

"Jack, you don't have to do that."

"If it means you are eating then I do." he said before getting up and setting to making more.

Beth could only sit and watch him. She liked him taking care of her like this. Then she realised, she liked Jack. She wondered how this was possible after what she had been through, to have any feelings towards another guy. She knew she had a long way of healing to go...she just hoped Jack would be there along the way.

**TBC**

**Thanks you so much for reading. I hope everyone enjoys the next episode. I won't get to see it straight away so no spoilers please, haha! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I would be interested to hear your predictions for upcoming chapters. **

**To anyone who thinks Beth is moving on fast emotionally from what she went through, trust me, she's not. She is just realising that Jack is a guy who she likes having in her life. She is not about to bed him just because she is realising she is attracted to him. Gotta say after seeing the promo for next episode I can't wait to see this kiss! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks again to all you wonderful people reading, reviewing and following this story.**

**I'm so sorry I didn't get chance to update before the last episode but I just didn't have time as its been such a chaotic few weeks. I hope this chapter is better late than never. For those of you wondering about the pregnancy situation - here it is. I also plan to write another story that will work as an ending to the series. An ending we fans never got. **

**Chapter 13**

It had taken a whole 15 minutes for the food to settle in Beth's stomach before her hang-over took fierce control. She had emptied her stomach into the toilet, the whole time Jack had held her hair back for her and rubbed soft circles on her back.

Finally she reached up and flushed. She sat back, feeling hot and exhausted. Jack was quick to grab a damp cloth for Beth to wipe her face and mouth with. He then grabbed another damp cloth and held it against her forehead. The coolness of it felt good.

Beth looked up at Jack, smiled, and said "Thanks...you're sweet. I'm not gonna lie that was the most humiliating moment of my life." she confessed.

"That's nothing. My second year of high school I was trying to impress this tall, blonde beauty with my base ball skills. She was the most popular girl in school. All the guys drooled over her, and all the girls wanted to be her," Jacks said.

"So what did you do?" Beth asked.

"Put it this way my base balls skill are as impressive as my first impressions." Jack said.

"Yikes!" Beth said, knowing they must be bad.

"I tripped and landed on my face, my shoe came flying off and hit me on the head. I bust my nose...there was blood everywhere."

Beth could only laugh.

"That's not the worse of it, my trousers split!" he told her.

Beth laughed harder, making Jack laugh too. He loved hearing her laugh like this, he had never seen her laugh like this. "Its not funny!" he said.

"I'm so sorry!" she laughed.

"I wanted the earth to open and swallow me up," Jack said.

Beth laughed more, then asked, "Did you get the girl though?"

"God no, her friend was impressed though."

"Was she blonde?" Beth asked.

"Red head."

Beth smiled. _God she liked Jack, more and more so the longer she spent with him. _She loved his smile and the way his eyes smiled too.

Jack found himself looking at Beth, she truly was amazing. He loved that she could find the strength so soon after what she had been through to laugh, even if it was at his expense. He had to force himself to look away, not wanting to make her feel uneasy.

"Lets get you on the couch," he said before he scooped Beth up into his arms. He really liked holding her, he loved how well her she fit in his arms, like she was made to be in them.

He carried her straight through into the living room and laid her down. Let me grab you a blanket and a bucket, just in case." he said. It only took him a few minutes to grab the duvet off the bed, and grab a mop bucket, the only bucket he had.

"If you want we can just be lazy and watch films on TV all day..." Jack said as he returned to the living room. He quickly realised he would be watching films alone when he saw that Beth was already asleep.

He put the bucket down next to the couch and then placed the duvet over her. "Sweet dreams," he said to her as he carefully brushed her hair back off her face.

**~0~0~0~0~**

**Two weeks later**

_Beth felt huge as she walked through to the kitchen. Her bruises were long gone, her wounds healed into scars, just her swollen tummy was the evidence of what Ray had done to her, all that he had put her through. She had hated it at first, having Ray's child growing inside of her belly had made her want to somehow climb out of her own body, but she had been too far along when she had realised she was pregnant to do anything but have the baby. _

_She still didn't know how she felt about the whole situation, but the further into her pregnancy she got the more she got used to the even liked the feel of them now. It often made her smile, and she often found herself taking to her growing unborn baby. _

_She walked over to the fridge and pulled the door open. She reached in and grabbed a carton of apple juice and took a long a greedy swig. She craved the stuff all the time. Having finally had her fill she returned it to the fridge and pulled the door closed. _

_She couldn't help but scream at seeing Ray, standing there in her kitchen, having been hidden behind the fridge door. She turned and tried to run, but Ray's hands slammed into her back, shoving her forward into the kitchen worktop. Her stomach hit it hard, the pain was sickening. She tried to kick out and hit Ray as he came up behind her, but he had grabbed a knife and with a swish of his arm the blade slashed across the flesh of her leg. _

_She cried out in agony. She needed to move but Ray's body was suddenly pressed up against hers. "This won't work, Michelle," Ray said to her as he rubbed one hand over her tummy. "If I can't have you both then theres no other way," he told her as he brought the knife up to her chest. _

_"Ray, no, please, no!" she begged, her voice dripping with fear. _

_"We'll all be together this way. First you two and then me," he told her before he plunged the knife deep into her chest. _

_Beth was in too much pain to be able to make a sound for a moment, then a strangled whimper burst from her throat as the blood spilled from her body, taking hers and her babies life with it._

Beth shot up in bed clutching at her chest, feeling for a knife that wasn't there. Next she quickly shoved the blankets off herself and reached for her stomach, only to find it was no longer swollen.

She struggled to control her breathing as she raked her fingers through her hair, pushing it back off her face. It had been a dream, just a horrible dream. Hoping to forget about it she turned to look at the digital clock-radio beside the bed, 8.05am. The time was there in bright blue numbers, but it was the numbers in small above that that caught Beth's eyes. She quickly grabbed the clock and looked closer. The numbers raced through her mind until she was finally able to make sense of them.

Suddenly realising what the date meant made her stomach turn and she had to dive out of bed and run to the bathroom. _She barely made it to the toilet before she threw up._

**~0~0~**

"Beth!" Jack called out from the kitchen as he finished plating up their breakfast. Over the last few days Beth had been eating really well and slowly Jack saw her putting on weight, saw her body beginning to recover. She could walk well now, although her foot still caused her a little trouble. He had even caught her attempting to workout. He had quickly advised her that it was too much too soon and luckily she had listened to him. Her bruises seemed less noticeable and some had faded completely. Her cuts, scrapes and grazes were healing nicely.

"Beth, breakfasts ready!" he called out again as he added some salt and fresh herbs to her eggs, just the way she liked them.

He put their plates down on the breakfast bar and then wondered why she had yet to answer him. He knew she was awake, they had spoke, through the door, less than an hour ago. Little did he know that she had fallen back to sleep whilst he had been making breakfast.

"Beth, is everything okay?" he asked as he walked from the kitchen and towards her room.

Jack didn't hesitate in storming right into her room when he heard something crash. The bedroom was empty until Beth came stumbling out of the bathroom. Jack rushed over to her and she fell into his arms. She was holding him so tight that he couldn't get a look at her. "Beth, what is it?" he asked her as he held her back.

He let her cry into his chest for a moment before he had to gently push her back. "Beth, sweetheart, what is it?" he asked, growing more and more worried.

"I'm late, Jack," she said.

Jack looked at her for a moment, wondering what she meant before it hit him. He sighed and asked, "How late?

"Almost a week! I'm never late, Jack. My god, I think I'm going to throw up again," Beth said before she rushed back into the bathroom and threw up again.

**~0~0~0~0~**

_**1 hour later**_

Jack had ran to the store and picked up two twin packets of pregnancy tests. After having done the first one, Beth had done a further three. She held them all now in front of her as she sat on the edge of the bed with Jack sat just beside her.

Neither of them had said a word in over five minutes. Finally Jack had to say something, he hated the fear on Beth's face. "Beth, I think even if you did another four tests they would tell you the same thing."

Beth nodded, "I know..." she replied in a rushed voice.

"You can keep looking at them but the result won't change," Jack pointed out.

In the exact same way and in the exact same tone Beth once more replied, "I know..."

"You're not pregnant, Beth. Not to Ray, not to Perry."

Beth finally released a shaky breath that she felt like she had been holding since realising she was late. "I was just so sure. I mean, I'm never late. What if the tests are wrong?" she said, panic in her voice.

"We can take you to get blood tests if it would help put your mind at rest."

Beth shook her head. She knew that her period could be late due to a number of reasons, such as the medication she was on, the stress of everything she had been through, the lack of food she had been eating before the last few days.

"I had this stupid dream that I was pregnant, and Ray came back to my house to get me. He stabbed me in the chest and told me there was no other way things could be. Jack, if he can't have me he would rather me be dead."

"Well I won't let that happen, Beth. I'm not going to let him do what he did to you again. I promise you that."

Beth smiled and thanked him.

"Now, give me those!" Jack said as he took the tests from her hand and walked into the bathroom to throw them in the trash.

Beth couldn't help but call out to him, "You do realise that I peed on those!"

"I had kind'a forgotten until you just said that!" Jack called back to her.

Beth smiled and then smiled more when she heard the water running She pushed herself up off the bed and walked over to a chair in the corner of the room where a hooded jumper lay. It was Jack's that he had given her to wear when she felt cold. Truth was she loved wearing it all the time. She pulled it on, it was far too big for her, it was even too big for him, but it was comfy. It smelled like Jack and she found herself bringing the collar up to her nose to take in his scent even more. It was so warm, she felt like she had Jack hugging her.

"I guess you like that?" Jack asked.

Beth quickly spun round to face him, acting as casual as possible. "It's okay," she replied. "Breakfast ready yet? I'm starving," she said as she rushed out of the room as quickly as she could.

Jack could only smile to himself before following after her.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth was sat on the couch with Jack sat at the other end of it. She was watching him gently massage her foot as they talked. His hands were gentle as they worked. He had been doing this for the past week and she was sure it was helping her pulled and torn muscles get better quicker.

Jack was about to ask Beth what she wanted to do for their evening meal, when his cell phone began to ring. He got up and answered it. "Hi Amanda," he said. "Err yeah, that's fine. No its no problem at all. See you soon." Jack said before he hung up.

"Everything okay?" Beth asked him.

"Yeah, Amanda has to work late tonight so asked could I have Ethan."

"Do you want me to go?" Beth asked him. She was more than willing to go if he wanted her too but the thought of it terrified her.

"Of course not. I was thinking if you wanted to the three of us could go get some pizza or something." Jack suggested.

"That would be great." Beth replied.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth was sat on the couch watching Jack and Ethan playing a computer game. She loved watching Jack be a dad. Ethan clearly thought a lot of him. The pair of them were constantly laughing and joking as they raced each other on the game. Beth couldn't stop smiling. Seeing the two of them was making her remember what it was like to be part of a family and it made her realise how much she missed not having one.

She was a little surprised a moment later when Ethan stood up and walked over to her. He handed her the controller and sat down on the couch right beside her.

"I don't know how to play," she told Ethan.

"It's easy, like this," he told her, quickly demonstrating how it worked.

Beth felt a little embarrassed as she was sure she would be rubbish at the game but an encouraging smile from Jack made her play on. Just a few minutes later she beat Jack in their first on-screen race.

"You win in the office, and now you win at home," Jack said.

Beth smiled and replied, "I learnt from the best." She offered a wink at Ethan, making him smile. Beth could instantly see that not only did he have his fathers gentle eyes he also had his fathers smile.

She spent a moment just watching the two before the games continued.

**~0~0~**

A few hours had passed and Beth had showered whist Jack was putting Ethan to bed and reading him a bedtime story. She came out of her room, now dressed in pyjama's and walked over to Ethan's room. Ethan was sound asleep and Jack was simply watching him. When he saw Beth looking he gave Ethan a kiss and stood up.

He joined Beth who had walked back into her room. She was sat on the edge of the bed. "You okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Ethan is such a great kid." Beth said.

"He is!"

Beth nodded, but Jack could see there was something troubling her. "Beth, what is it?"

"Being with you and Ethan made me think about my own family. I miss being part of a family. Funny thing was in my dream I had gotten used to the idea of being pregnant. I can't help but wonder if I would have grown used to it had the result of my test been different."

"Beth, no matter what I think you would have made a fantastic mother. You will have a family one day, beyond your work family that is."

"Thank you, Jack." she said with a smile before she stood up and offered him a small thankful kiss on the cheek.

It was just meant to be a quick kiss but Beth found she couldn't pull her lips away. She moved them round to his lips and after a moment of hesitation from Jack he soon kissed her back. The kiss didn't last long but it was sweet.

Beth pulled away and rested her forehead against Jack's chest. "Jack would you sleep in here with me again?" she asked.

Jack nodded and replied, "Any time."

They both walked around either side of the bed. Beth threw the quilt back and climbed in. She held the quilt back, telling Jack to get under them too. A little hesitantly he did, but the moment Beth snuggled up against his side he felt at ease. She wanted this and he wanted to do all he could to help her.

**TBC**

**Thanks so much for reading. Please review and tell me what you think? **


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks to all of you who are still reading and reviewing. I hope there are still fans out there. I'm so sorry this has taken so long to update. To make up for it I have tried to make this chapter extra long and more action packed than it originally was. **

_**Previous chapter: Beth and Jack grew closer after she had a pregnancy scare. Although happy she herself was not pregnant she enjoyed being a part of family life when Ethan stayed over with her and Jack. The night ended with Beth and Jack falling asleep in bed next to one another.**_

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 14 **

78 year old Mary Gallaway was dusting the family pictures on the mantel. She had dozens of pictures of her daughter Stella and her son in law and the three grandchildren. She cherished every last picture. They were all memories of the good times her small family had made. She was on some of the pictures, but others were just of her daughter, and the beautiful family she had made for herself. Being a widow, her daughter, son-in-law and the grandchildren were the most important things to her. Along with her little toy poodle, Bailey.

Bailey was a chocolate coloured toy poodle. Mary had owned him for 6 years, and since he had been 7 weeks old. She checked the clock and saw that it was time for Bailey's breakfast. She turned to see the poodle sat on the armchair, one of his favourite places. However, she couldn't help but notice how the small dog was fixated by something out in the hallway.

"What is it Bailey?" she asked.

She made her way towards the hallway, however, was quickly stopped when a man beat her to the doorway. For a moment she was a little startled, but then had to ask, "Who are you? You can't come into my home like this!"

"My name is Ray," the man told her with a sympathetic smile, "I'm afraid I need to borrow your home," Ray told her.

"I'm phoning the police!" Mary spat at him as she headed towards the phone.

However, there was a knife at her throat before she even had chance to pick up the phone. Ray held her tight against his body as he held the blade against her soft flesh. "I'm afraid I cant let you do that. If you do everything I say I won't hurt you. Okay?"

All that terrified Mary could do was agree to do as Ray asked.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Beth stood there and checked herself in the mirror...again. She was wearing a dark grey suit, with a pale blue blouse underneath. She felt incredibly nervous to be going back into the office. Jack had already dropped Ethan off at school, leaving Beth to get ready for her visit to the office alone.

She was to speak to Vicky, again. Vicky had hoped to speak to her face to face sooner, but Jack had refused to let her. He had known best that Beth wasn't right for her. She had needed more time to work through what had happened. Beth had finally insisted she was ready to speak to Vicky, but Jack wasn't so sure.

"You can keep looking, but it won't change."

"What's that?" Beth asked Jack who had spoke to her from the bedroom doorway where he stood, watching her.

"Your reflection. You look amazing, Beth," he told her.

Beth had to try hard not to smile, _she didn't do a very good job_. "You're just saying that to be nice," she said. She truly was nervous about going back into the office and she knew Jack knew this.

"I find speaking the truth is much more fun."

Beth turned to face him and smiled. "In that case, Detective Larsen, do I look like someone who could run the TAU?"

Jack walked over to her and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear the way she would usually have it. "Always," he replied.

All Beth could do was blush, and smile at him again, "Let's do this then," she said after a moment to convince herself that she really could do this.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

_**TAU Department**_

Vicky had spoken, briefly, to Beth on the phone multiple times, and had visited her at Jack's house once, but only to bring her flowers and some chocolates. Jack had only allowed that much, but now Beth was ready to go in and talk to her at length, and Jack couldn't stop her.

She had told him that she had wanted to get out of the house and return to the office, because, although she was nervous to go there, she had missed the place. It was like a second home to her, and she felt like she had no homes being away from the office and still unable to return to her own house.

The minute she had stepped into the building she had begun to feel even more nervous. This was the first time she was coming here with everyone knowing that she was Michelle Webber. She dreaded the "looks" she would get. Dreaded that her department would treat her like a stranger.

However, her fears were all in vain, as she walked through the office with Jack by her

side all she received were smiles, hugs, best wishes and people asking her to return soon. Best of all was everyone still called her Beth. She came to a stop outside of her office, where Vicky had taken up temporary residence.

"I'll be at my desk, sorting through some papers, if you need me," Jack told her as he gently laid his hand on her shoulder, it was a supportive gesture and she truly appreciated it.

"Thank you, Jack," she replied.

"Beth!" Vicky said with a friendly smile as she opened the door for Beth to come in.

The two women shared a hug before Vicky invited Beth in. Beth and Jack shared a look before he went to his desk and Beth walked inside her office.

"Sit, please," Vicky said, which she did. "You look great, Beth," Vicky said, "How does it feel to be back here?" she asked.

"It's a little odd. Everyone here knows who I really am now. I've lied to them all and now they know."

"You didn't lie, Beth. You came here as Beth Davies, and as her you've done a wonderful job in running this place. This is an amazing team and that's all down to you."

Beth smiled and thanked her.

"Have you thought about what you are going to do now?" Vicky asked.

"I want to return to work as soon as I can. I love my job, and I won't let Ray take it away from me."

"Have you thought about whether you will return as Beth, or Michelle?" Vicky asked.

Beth thought about this for a second before she replied, "When I was in the cabin with Ray, he kept trying to get me to be Michelle again, kept calling me Michelle. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how many lit cigarettes he put out on me, or how many times he assaulted me, I couldn't bring myself to be Michelle again. Her name sounded foreign to me, like he had me confused with some completely different person. I left Michelle behind so long ago. I've been Beth my entire adult life. I built a career, and made a home, as Beth. I'd have to learn to be a new person again if I were to become Michelle. I don't want that."

"Well you know your job is here waiting for you, as soon as you are up to it. I'm around for a while yet, so, I can be here to help you out in any way I can," Vicky said.

"Thank you."

Vicky sighed, and said, "Don't thank me yet. I need to take a full report from you. I know its not going to be easy, Beth, but I want to build the most solid case I can against Ray, and Perry."

Beth nodded, she had know this was coming, but where to start with it all. "I guess it all started at my house, with Perry..."

**~0~0~0~0~**

Jack held the door open for Beth to walk in. He felt glad to have her back home. She had been in the office with Vicky for hours, and had come out looking utterly drained. He had been quick to guide her from the building. They had stopped off to pick up take-out on the way home but other than that it had been a straight journey home.

Jack watched in silence as Beth walked straight to the bedroom without a word to him, peeling her jacket off as she went. Jack figured she needed some time, she had barely said a word in the car on the way home. She had simply just stared out of the window and agreed to what he had suggested getting from the takeaway.

He couldn't help but worry that giving her report into Vicky had been harder on her than she thought it would have been. Speaking about what had happened would only bring back memories he knew she was learning to put to the corner of her mind. He decided to give her some time to herself, sure that she needed it.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Jack was in the kitchen putting their takeaway onto plates after having warmed it up again, when Beth walked into the kitchen. She hovered in the doorway for a moment in silence until Jack looked around to see her. He could see she had showered, her hair hung wet around her face. The mans pale pink shirt she was wearing had turned a darker colour where her wet hair was soaking the material. She had on a pair of three quarter length jeans that made her legs look long and slim.

Jack held out a plate of food for her. With a smile she took it from him and sat down at the table. Jack placed two bottles of water down on the table before joining her with his own plate of food.

For a moment they sat there in silence and ate. Jack couldn't help but notice when Beth stopped eating and just sat playing with her food. "Are you not hungry?" he asked her.

Beth set her fork down and shook her head. "I suppose not," she confessed.

"Today can't have been easy on you?"

Beth nodded in agreement, "I'm glad it's done, but having to tell Vicky everything that happened was...well, it was kind of humiliating," she said.

"You shouldn't feel humiliated about what happened to you!" Jack told her.

"I'm supposed to be trained in protecting myself, yet I was abducted by a college student, tied up, beaten and raped by him. And then he brought Ray in on my abduction and the abuse and the sexual assault just got worse. I was tied to a bed whilst Ray used every part of my body to make himself feel good. I couldn't stop either of them, and that is whats humiliating," she told Jack with tears in her eyes.

"You weren't supposed to be able to fight back, that's why they tied you down, that's why they beat you down..."

"To make it easier to rape me," Beth summarised.

"To make it easier to control you," Jack said, he wanted to say something to make her smile, "Let's face it, had you been able to you would have kicked Ray's ass, and Perry's too!"

Beth did smile, she even laughed, "Beating Perry's ass is what got me into this in the first place."

"No, being the amazing, decent and caring woman you are got you into this."

Beth smiled at him and reached across and took hold of his hand. "Thanks, Jack."

Beth found it in her to eat some more food, and had soon cleared her plate, as did Jack. Beth quickly offered to clean the plates and moved to do so despite Jack's protests that he would do it.

Finally all he could do was offer to dry the dishes as Beth washed them. He was stood beside her as she washed. She passed him one plate and reached for another. She somehow managed to lose grip on the plate, it fell into the bowl and splashed water and bubbles up all over Jack, somehow all of it missing hitting her.

Beth burst into laughter when she turned to see him standing there with bubbles dripping off his face and wearing a now rather wet shirt. She quickly grabbed the dish cloth from him and took a step away.

"Are you not going to let me use that to dry my face?" he asked her ashe put the plate in his hand down onto the worktop.

"No, the wet bubble look suits you, Jack!" Beth told him between fits of laughter. He really did look cute with bubbles spattered over his face.

"Give me the cloth!" Jack said playfully as he tried to grab it, but Beth was quick to dodge him.

"Really, Jack, this should be your new look," Beth said as she held the cloth out behind her, as far away from Jack as she could get it.

Once more Jack tried to grab it, and once more Beth managed to dodge him. However, she had backed herself into the corner of the kitchen units so now had nowhere to go. Beth held the cloth out in her right arm and when Jack tried to grab it she quickly threw it over to her left hand. Both she and Jack were laughing as Jack made another grab for it. Once more Beth threw it out of his reach. The next time Jack didn't reach for the cloth he simply hooked his arm around Beth's waist and pulled her body against his. His movement caught her off guard, the sudden closeness of his body sent a wave of heat throughout her own. She didn't even try to stop him as a laughing jack grabbed the cloth and wiped his face.

Beth smiled when Jack pulled the cloth away from his house. "Did I get all of them?" he asked.

Beth reached up and gently used her thumb to wipe some bubbles from his cheek that he had missed. With this done she found herself looking into Jack's eyes, he was looking right back at her. With as much passion as she had in her she allowed her lips to find Jack's, and she kissed him.

Jack immediately kissed her back, his hands moving back to her waist, holding her gently as they pressed their bodies a little tighter against each other. The kiss only deepened as they both relaxed into it. Their hands began to roam each others bodies, learning each others curves and memorising them.

Beth wanted the kiss to go further, she wanted everything from Jack, but she couldn't, not just yet. The thought of being with a man terrified her, even a man as caring and gentle as Jack. She pulled away from the kiss. She kept her hands on his face, holding him gently. "I want more from you, Jack. I really do, but I can't go there, not just yet."

Jack knew exactly what she was talking about, "I like you too, Beth. It's not just about sex with you. I will wait a lifetime to be with you if I have too. Just holding you, kissing you and spending time with you is enough." he said as he gently twirled a lock of her perfectly soft hair around his finger.

Beth smiled at him and then moved forward to nuzzle her face against his chest. She placed her hand on his back and held him close. Jack placed his hands on her back, rubbing soft circles. He placed a soft kiss on top of her head.

"It's been a long day," Jack said, "Let's go to bed early?" he suggested.

Beth nodded but remained how she was, holding onto Jack. Jack happily slid his arms down her body until he could scoop her up into them. Beth snuggled into him as he carefully, and lovingly, carried her to bed.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Ray was stood in the bedroom window of Mary Gallaway's master bedroom. The lights were off so no one on the street below would see him. From where he stood he had the perfect view of the house behind. A view into the home of Jack Larsen.

Ray's blood boiled, as tears burned in his eyes, from what he saw. It was just a slight gap in the curtains but it was enough for him to see into the kitchen where Beth and Jack were fooling around, before Beth came to be stood, backed into the corner of the worktops. Jack was stood in front of her, and then he watched them kiss.

What angered Ray the most was she started the kiss. Beth, not Michelle, Michelle wouldn't do that to him...but Beth was a whore, he could see that now. He had to move quickly on his plan to get Michelle back, he realised that now. He had been lucky to go unnoticed in Mary's house. After all, the security detail for Beth focused on the street out front. Only every now and again would they circle the whole house.

He had to get Michelle soon, and he knew she would never come to him willingly. He would have to force her to come to him, and he knew how he would do this. He considered killing Jack, it wouldn't be hard for him to put a bullet in his head, and he certainly wouldn't lose any sleep over it. But he decided that he wanted Jack alive, he wanted the man to feel the way he did, knowing the woman he loved was out there, but that he couldn't have her.

He wouldn't let Michelle get away this time. He would finally make her his for good.

**~0~0~0~0~**

_**The next day**_

_It was around about 4'oclock in the afternoon._Ray was stood in the shadows cast by some tall shrubs. He was holding onto Bailey clutching him tightly against his chest. He had his hand wrapped around the shaking dogs tiny mouth so he couldn't bark. He was waiting for the right moment, and then finally he saw it. The young boy was walking down the street, his head hung low, his school bag bouncing up and down on his back. He was only a small child, he would be easy to overpower.

He crouched down as the boy got a little closer, and then he let Bailey go. The dog took off running, faster than Ray could have thought its little scrawny legs could have carried it. Ray waited and watched with relief as the dog ran straight towards its target. Straight towards Ethan.

Ray continued to wait as he watched the dog run right to Ethan's feet. Ethan looked around to see if the dogs owner was about before he reached down and scooped the trembling dog up. He held it against his chest in an attempt to soothe it. Ray smiled as Ethan began walking again, coming in his direction.

Ray came out from the shadows and put on his best act as a worried owner of a lost dog. "Bailey!" he called out, knowing the dogs name from his collar. His plan was going to work.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth was wearing Jack's hooded jumper again. She really did love how much it smelled like him. She was cooking for once. Making a simple meal up for her and Jack. She liked this...normality. She felt like she and Jack were like some sort of normal couple, working, returning home and cooking for each other. Living together, sharing a bed at night, falling asleep in each others arms and being happy...however she suddenly realised that wasn't the case.

Jack cooked for her because she wouldn't eat otherwise, her cooking was a new thing, an attempt to show Jack she wasn't such a fragile mess anymore. Yes, Jack was working again, not doing many hours because she knew he worried about her when he wasn't around. Yes, she shared a bed with him and she fell asleep in his arms, because that was the only way she could sleep. In his arms she forgot about Ray sometimes. Yes she was happy here, but she was terrified that this was all going to end.

She suddenly decided it didn't have to end. She knew Jack had feelings for her. She wondered how and if things could stay this way. She wanted to talk to Jack when he came home, find out what he wanted. If he did in fact want more. Suddenly, the house phone began to ring, bringing her out of her thoughts. She moved as quickly as she could into the hallway to grab the phone. She started walking back towards the kitchen as she answered. "Hello,"

She stopped as she was met by silence, but eventually someone spoke. A tiny voice that Beth hardly heard. "Beth...?"

For a moment she couldn't even think who the voice belonged to. She didn't recognise it but she recognised the sound of fear, of terror, in the young voice. Suddenly, she realised who the voice belonged to. "Ethan? Ethan, sweetheart, is that you?"

More silence, except for the sound of Beth's heartbeat. "It's him," Ray answered.

Beth pushed the phone away from her ear, like it was Ray and not a phone who had whispered the words into her ear. Her body was shaking wildly, and she wasn't sure when it had started but it threatened to shake her legs from beneath her. She leant against the wall beside her, and fought to control a sob that desperately wanted to burst free from her throat.

She could hear Ray shouting her name out in a sing song voice. He was telling her to put the phone back to her ear, had she not been so damn terrified and quick to obey she may have wondered how he knew the phone wasn't by her ear.

"Why do you have Ethan?" she asked, part of her sure she knew what the answer would likely be.

"We'll talk about that in a minute...god its good to hear your voice again," Ray said with such love in his voice it made Beth's skin crawl.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE ETHAN!" Beth bellowed angrily at him.

Ray was mad by her yelling at him, and by her not being willing to talk to him like he wanted. Beth could tell he was angry by the tone of his voice as he spoke to her again. "I have him because he is a tool in my plan!"

"He's a child!" Beth pointed out angrily.

"And I won't hurt him, not if you do everything that I ask you to."

Beth was shaking so hard her teeth were almost chattering together. "What do you want from me?" she asked.

"I want you back, Michelle. If you come to me, alone, I will let Ethan go, but if I even suspect you are not alone, or have informed anyone about what I am asking then I will kill the boy. He doesn't mean anything to me, Michelle."

"No, Ray, please don't hurt him!" Beth begged.

"Then do as I say. Leave the house, tell your guard that you are going for a walk, or a run, and lose them."

"They follow my every movement, they won't let me out of their sight," she tried to tell him.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard a small whimper of pain. "Don't hurt him!" Beth said, knowing the cry of pain had come from Ethan.

"Then make sure you lose the bodyguards!" Ray growled at her.

"Where do you want me to go?" Beth asked.

"Head down the street and turn right at the end. Head across that street and jump the large wooden gates into the alley, your bodyguards wont be able to follow in the car, and by the time they get out you will be over the gates at the other end of the alley," Ray told her.

Beth replied meekly, "Okay." what else could she do. She wouldn't let Ray hurt another person because of her, she certainly wouldn't let him hurt Ethan.

"Leave the house now. You have five minutes to get to where I want you, or Detective Larsen can forget about ever seeing his son again," Ray told her before hanging up.

Beth tried to put the phone down on the side but her hands was shaking so badly that she missed and the phone fell to the floor. She crouched down and picked up the phone. She wanted to stand up but all she could do was shake. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" she muttered quietly, her shaking hand over her mouth.

She knew she didn't have a choice in this. She had to go to Ray in order to help Ethan, but she knew the consequences of doing so. All the things that Ray had done to her, during the time she had been in the cabin with him, were flashing before her eyes. She allowed a few rebellious tears to fall before she forced them back and wiped her face dry. She didn't have time to waste. She went into the bedroom and slipped on a pair of running shoes.

Still feeling shaky from fear she made her way over to the front door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She moved quickly towards the patrol car outside the house. She explained to them that she was going for a run, and then took off as quick as she could before they could stop her.

She was slow, and straight away her body protested against such strenuous activity but still she carried on to the end of the street. She could hear the patrol car behind her, following her every move. She knew she had to lose them. She turned right and dashed across the road. She saw the gates that Ray wanted her to climb. She ran at them as fast as she could and sprang up as high as she could once she reached it. It shocked her how easily she was able to clear it. She heard the patrol car come to a stop.

She didn't hesitate and ran through the alley as fast as she could. Her mind was racing with all the thoughts of how bad this was all likely to turn out. She just prayed Ray would keep to his word and let Ethan go unharmed once she was with him. She came to the end of the alley. Another solid and locked wooden pair of gates.

She doubled over and fought to catch her breath, just for a second. She felt tears of fear threatening to fall..._she didn't have time for those._ She fought them back, and then checked the alley to make sure her protection hadn't followed her. The alley was silent, and empty. She shook her head and then climbed up the gate. She flipped herself over it and began lowering herself down on the other side. She had just set her feet on the floor and turned around when she felt something jab into her stomach.

It was followed by white blinding pain that was sent all through her body. An electric shock from a taser. She yelped pitifully as her body crumbled into the arms of her attacker, into the arms of the devil, into Ray.

Ray waited for her to be out cold before he tucked the taser carefully into his jacket pocket. He quickly scooped Beth up and carried her round to the trunk of the car. It was already open and so Ray quickly placed Beth inside. He didn't waste a moment in shutting down the trunk and dashing back into the drivers seat. He sped off and was away from the alley by the time Beth's protective detail climbed over the gate.

**TBC**

**Thanks so much for reading. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Thanks so much for reading. I'm sorry updates are taking so long but my life is so hectic right now. I will not give up on this story so please bug me between updates when they are taking too long. **

**In the previous chapter: Ray broke into one of Jack's neighbours house so he could spy on Beth in Jacks house. Beth returned to the TAU to give her report to Vicky on everything that happened. Ray abducted Ethan in an attempt to use him to lure Beth. His attempts worked and she agreed to meet him. Ray used a taser to knock her unconscious and put her in the trunk of a car and drove away. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 15**

Jacks heart was pounding as he ran through his front door. There were police officers all littering the down stairs of his house. It was Vicky he sought out first, he spotted her in the sitting room. "What the hell happened!?" he yelled as he saw her and made his way right over to her.

"Jack, you need to calm down!" Vicky told him.

"I'll calm down when Beth is back here safe!"

"We don't know Beth is in danger yet!" Vicky tired to say.

"She's in danger if she isn't here, or if there isn't a guard following her!" Jack warned her.

"She slipped her protective detail on purpose!" An officer snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, clearly confused.

"She out ran her protective detail on purpose!"

"Why would she do that?" Jack asked.

"We are still trying to work that one out, Jack," Vicky told him.

Jack sighed and shook his head. He couldn't help but wonder where she could have gone and why she would want to be there alone. He was suddenly distracted by his cell phone ringing. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. It had been ringing on his way over, but it was only Amanda, and he didn't have time to speak to her at the minute. He was sure that she was going to ask him to look after Ethan, any other time he would have been happy to do so but right now he had to find Beth.

He decided it would be easy to just answer her and tell her he wasn't available. "Amanda..." he began but was quickly cut of by her.

"Jack, Ethan's missing, please tell me he is with you?!"

"What? No, why would he be? He wasn't scheduled to be," Jack said, his voice now holding the same worry that Amanda's did.

"Oh, God! He didn't show up for his after school baseball game. I rang the mother of his friend who he plays with, and she said that Jake told him that Ethan was going to see you and Beth."

"Amanda, he isn't here..."

"Could he be with Beth! I tried calling her but I didn't get an answer from her phone."

Jack felt like he had been kicked in the gut. None of this felt right. "Beth's missing too."

"Jack!" Amanda cried.

"Amanda, come to my house. Ethan being missing and Beth being missing may have nothing to do with each other."

"I'm on my way!" Amanda said before hanging up.

Jack could tell she was crying. The thought of Ethan missing and possibly in danger made him want to cry could only hope if he was missing he was with Beth because he knew she would look after him.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth woke up slowly, feeling groggy and unsure whether she had been dreaming or not. It was fairly dark where ever she was, every now and then she would hear a lorry drive past and its headlights would cast a bright glare into her eyes before everything would go dark again. She slowly became aware of a ticking. She concentrated on the sound for a moment, letting it bring her to her senses. Tick, tick, tick, tick, _tick..._

Her eyes began to focus more, and the lights that continued to fill the room began to hurt her eyes, and made her head dizzy. Her body felt sore and stiff as she slowly rolled onto her back, hoping that in turning the other way the bright lights from the passing vehicles would stop assaulting her eyes.

She had to remain still for a moment. Her head felt dizzy enough to make her feel a little sick. Her forced her eyes open again, and for a moment they felt lazy, but then suddenly shot open as she saw someone curled up on the couch opposite her, a small blonde haired boy. "Ethan!" she cried out as she pushed herself up, or at least tried.

Her hands were tied behind her back, she wondered how she hadn't noticed, _she still felt so out of it._ She quickly realised that her ankles had been treated to the same discomfort. She forced herself up into a sitting position using all the upper body strength she had. She then swung her legs over the side of the bed she had come to find herself laying upon. She had to hop over to the couch and then turn her back to it and lower herself down so she could reach Ethan. She was looking down at him from looking back over her shoulder.

It was no good though with how her hands were tied, she couldn't reach Ethan properly.. She looked around the room, wondering where the hell Ray was. She figured if he had left them alone she only had a few minutes. She quickly dropped her arms lower down her back. In her seated position still she pulled her tied hands under her ass and down the back of her legs, before she could finally step out of them.

It hadn't been the easiest of tasks but she now found her arms tied together across her front and not her back. She quickly moved to kneel down on the dirty carpeted floor in front of a couch, that held so many stains she worried that it wasn't heathy for Ethan to be seeping on it. She carefully reached out and rolled him onto his back, "Ethan," she said, trying to wake him, "Ethan, sweetheart, it's Beth,"

It panicked her that he still wasn't waking up, not even when she reached out and gave him a little but firm shake. She had to get him out of what looked like possibly the cheapest motel room she had ever laid eyes upon. She sat back up on the couch and leant forward and ripped the tape from off of her ankles. With her legs now free she stood and then turned on her heels. She reached down and scooped Ethan up into her arms as best as she could with the way that they were tied.

She had just straightened her back when she felt something jabbed against her spine. The two prongs told her it was most likely a taser. "Put him back down! Don't try anything stupid as I have a gun pointed at him," Ray told her.

Not about to risk calling his bluff, Beth gently laid Ethan back down, and then stood upright. She felt the taser move away from her body but she could now feel the barrel of the gun pointing at her.

She held her hands up in surrender and slowly turned to face Ray. She made a point of standing protectively in front of Ethan.

"Hi Michelle," Ray said with a smile.

Beth just replied as calmy as possible, "Ray,"

"You'll have to forgive me, Michelle" he said before he jabbed the taser into her side and held down the trigger, sending a painful shock through her body. It all happened too quick for her to stop, and she was out cold before she fell down onto the bed.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Beth wasn't sure how long she had been unconscious for. At least having been unconscious had stopped her from feeling the tingling burning after sensation of having been tasered. Now awake the pain was sickening.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this Michelle!" Ray said as he saw her coming too.

She just grunted at him as she felt a tug on her arm. She looked around with a heavy fog like haze over her eyes. They soon focused when her gaze fell upon Ethan. She hadn't been unconscious long, but long enough for Ray to have tied Ethan's hands and ankles together, and to prop Beth on a wooden chair and tie her feet to the legs of the chair. One arm was already tied down to an arm of the chair and he was making quick work of tying the other one in the same way too.

Beth watched for a moment but realisation of the position this put her in made her feel sick to her stomach. Flashbacks of what Ray had done to her last time he had tied her down crept through her mind.

Ray could see the look of panic that washed over her face."I'm not going to touch you Michelle, not until you give me your permission. I know last time that was a mistake I made, but it had been such a long time for us..."

Beth wanted to believe him, but she knew he was far too unpredictable. She just blinked away tears and nodded to let him think she trusted his words.

"This is just to stop you from escaping," Ray told her.

Beth heard his words but she was looking past Ray and over to Ethan, checking he was okay. Ray, wanting her to hear his words suddenly reached out and grabbed hold of her chin, turning her face to his. "If you do try to escape I promise you Ethan will be the one to suffer. He means nothing to me, Michelle, so I have no problem using him as a way to control you."

"Please don't hurt him." she pleaded.

"Then do as I say."

"I will."

"I believe you," Ray said. "See how well we can communicate when we try, Michelle."

"Ray we can talk like this without Ethan being here. Let him go, just take him home and then you can come back here and we can talk properly."

"And you start again..." Ray said, frustration in his voice as he stood up and walked away from Beth. She watched him turn and sit on the edge of the bed, facing her. "Why won't you just believe me that I will keep my word, if you keep yours?"

"I know you Ray. I know your temper can be uncontrollable sometimes and I do not want Ethan around when that happens."

"Well that isn't up for discussion." Ray told her firmly.

"When I agreed to meet you you said that you would let him go!" Beth argued.

Ray stood from the bed and tired to brush Beth's comment off. "I told you I'm not discussing this!"

"You expect me to believe you now when you have lied to me again! That's all you do Ra...!" Beth was cut off when the back of Ray's hand slammed into her face.

Beth could hear a quiet crying sound coming from across the room and she knew it was Ethan who was making the sound. She blinked away the tears in her eyes and turned to look at Ray. "There goes that temper," she said.

Ray bent down and moved his face right up to hers. "So maybe now you should listen to me when I say you need to shut-up and do as I say or Ethan WILL get hurt!" Ray said to her. Beth could tell from the tone in his voice that this would likely be her last warning.

**TBC**

**Hope you liked. Please tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
